


Rain During a Storm

by pushupindrag



Series: a/b/o Haikyu!! AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Disorder, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, Obvious Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Kenma had been love with Kuroo for years. But he couldn't exactly tell him. The alpha deserved a better omega than him anyway. So he's happy with the way things are, letting himself pine in secret. Kuroo doesn't make it easy though.“I don’t care.” Kenma sighs, not looking up from where he was slowly making progress terraforming a cliff on his island. “Just not that fucking alpha bar again.”“So you do care.” Kuroo chuckles before it falters. “Also that was an accident and I got you out of there quick.”Kenma just rolls his eyes. “Just hurry up and pick.” He was starting to get hungry just talking about it.“Yeah yeah fine okay.” He doesn’t look up as he hears Kuroo putter around their apartment, getting his coat and shoes as well as car keys. He himself had been ready for about half an hour at this point, shoving his stuff on as soon as Kuroo had suggested they go out. He should have known though Kuroo would dither. He always did.Saving the game, he turns his switch off and stretches as he stands. Grabbing his phone from where it was charging he pockets it and goes to the door, waiting as Kuroo slides his jacket on.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: a/b/o Haikyu!! AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991218
Comments: 91
Kudos: 721





	Rain During a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how or why but here it is anyway?
> 
> I'm sorry if this is OOC! It's my first time writing a big piece for these guys!
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> \- Mentions of Kenma's anxiety throughout as well as a small non-detailed description of a panic attack  
> \- Description of a man making an unwanted advance on Kenma (nothing explicit just unwanted attention)
> 
> Come talk to me about any of the haikyuu dorks [here!](https://rolllingthunderr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un-beta'd so please let me know if you find any mistakes!
> 
> *EDIT: This is now a series! So for those who wanted to see the sleepover (and encouraged me to write it thank you so much) that's now up as the second instalment!!

“I don’t care.” Kenma sighs, not looking up from where he was slowly making progress terraforming a cliff on his island. “Just not that fucking alpha bar again.”

“So you do care.” Kuroo chuckles before it falters. “Also that was an accident and I got you out of there quick.”

Kenma just rolls his eyes. “Just hurry up and pick.” He was starting to get hungry just talking about it.

“Yeah yeah fine okay.” He doesn’t look up as he hears Kuroo putter around their apartment, getting his coat and shoes as well as car keys. He himself had been ready for about half an hour at this point, shoving his stuff on as soon as Kuroo had suggested they go out. He should have known though Kuroo would dither. He always did.

Saving the game, he turns his switch off and stretches as he stands. Grabbing his phone from where it was charging he pockets it and goes to the door, waiting as Kuroo slides his jacket on.

“Will I need a patch?” Absently he rubs at his forearm over his hoodie where his scent-repression patch would normally be. He hadn’t bothered putting one on today given he hadn’t gone out.

“Hm, no. Don’t think so.” Kuroo shrugs, and ah. That must mean they were going to their usual spot then.

Good. Kenma liked their usual spot.

“Okay then.” Not letting on that he knew, because Kuroo liked thinking he was sneaky, he manages a small smile and Kuroo beams back at him before opening the door. Gesturing exaggeratedly at Kenma to go first, all Kenma does is punch him lightly on the arm as he goes past with an exaggerated eye roll right back that has Kuroo chuckling.

“Dork.” He sighs, waiting for Kuroo to fall into step with him as they make their way out the corridor and down the stairs.

“Dick.”

“Idiot.”

“Hermit.”

“Alpha.”

“You really are the only person I know that can make that sound like an insult.” Kuroo sighs, all faux sadness, before body checking him as soon as they get down the stairs.

It’s gentle mind you given their obvious height and weight difference, and Kenma just shoves him right back. “That’s the point.”

“See if I give you a lift now.”

“I mean, i’m always happy to go back upstairs and get back into bed.” He shrugs, raising an eyebrow.

“Fucking blanket gremlin.”

“You say that as if you don’t have at least three comforters on your own bed.”

“They’re literally there for you to steal.”

“I’ve seen you wrap yourself in all three a bunch of times, idiot. Don’t use me as your excuse.” They make their way to the shared garage, getting into Kuroo’s car.

“Don’t call me out Kenma what the fuck.”

“If I don’t, no one else one will. It’s why you keep me around. To stop your fat head from getting too big.” Reaching over, he gently shoves at Kuroo as he starts the car. Not that he needed to be gentle. But he’d feel bad for putting too much force no matter what and it gets Kuroo to ruffle his hair back, laughing.

“I am the most humblestest person-”

“Don’t think that’s a word.”

“Is too a word.”

“Is not.” Kenma gets his phone out, looking it up. Spelling it as best he can and smirks triumphantly when it turns out he’s right.

“HA!” He waits until they’re at a red to shove his phone in Kuroo’s face because he’s responsible like that and Kuroo groans, one eye on the phone and the other on the lights.

“Shut up. Fuck off.”

“Never.” He takes his phone back, closing the tab to switch to one of his more mindless platform games. Because while he liked more complex games and greatly preferred them, sometimes there wasn’t anything better than just trying to beat your own high score on something simple.

Kuroo had said once he was glad snake wasn’t a game anymore given how he knew obsessed Kenma would get.

They fall into an easy silence as Kuroo drives. The lights of the city blinking past them as they make their way to the out of the way spot. It was a pub on the outskirts of the city that served the best food either of them had ever tasted. And, it was mixed designation with the staff being mixed too. Which meant they could go and eat together without Kenma having to suffer being in an all-alpha seating area given Kuroo’s designation. The laws, which made sense and he was ultimately grateful for, meant that Kuroo couldn’t sit in an all-omega seating area with him given it could make any of the omegas there uncomfortable or be potentially unsafe. But, he could sit in an all-alpha seating area with Kuroo on the grounds that Kuroo would ‘protect’ him if something occurred.

Kenma hated it.

He didn’t hate alpha’s or anything, most of them were fine. But he fucking hated how the few that weren’t fine would leer at him, staring at him like he was a piece of meat or something. He hated how he was seen as weaker just because of his designation (and not just his spindly arms and short height as Kuroo teased) and unable to do anything for himself.

But with their spot, that didn’t matter. Sure, there were definitely safety measures in place just in case something disastrous did happen. But in mixed designation spots it rarely did given the unspoken societal rules.

It’s a little quiet when they pull up, given it’s a Wednesday evening. But Kenma liked that. It meant they’d definitely get a booth.

“Come on.” Kuroo gestures when they get out, locking the car up and he follows, not looking up from his phone. He just had to keep going, a few more dozen levels and he’d beat his current high score.

“Hey there! Right on time.” He hears the usual voice greet and let’s Kuroo do the talking as they sit. Thankfully a booth. “You guys want your usual?”

“Yes please.” Kuroo answers, definitely smirking given the lilt in his voice and Kenma just nods in agreement.

“Great. Be right out.” He misses a jump and curses quietly to himself as the game finishes before he sighs and exits the game, locking his phone and putting it onto the table. Quickly glancing around, he manages to see that it’s a little busier than usual despite it being pretty quiet outside so he’s surprised that they got a booth.

The noise level rises as he focuses back into what's going on. Taking another glance, he sees that it’s mostly couples out. And with a subtle sniff he finds it’s mostly betas. Although there are a few alphas and omega dotted around. There’s a very affectionate alpha-omega couple in one of the corners that look seconds away from a make-out session as they feed each other and he has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Gross.

“Busier today huh?” Kuroo says from where he’s looking at his own phone, frown creasing his eyebrows just slightly.

“Stop looking at your emails.” Kenma reaches over, gently tapping the back of the phone. Kuroo only looked like that about work. “Wednesday is a work free evening.”

“Yeah yeah I know, but work’s picking up.” He sighs. Tapping out something a little aggressively. “Something to do with a new promotional advert, I dunno. The chiefs assistant is fucking dogshit.”

Ah yes. The shitty assistant Kuroo had to deal with. A beta with an alpha complex, Kuroo had said. He was constantly ragging on Kuroo for fuck all.

“Want me to come in and kick him?” He tilts his head, smiling when Kuroo finally looks up and laughs.

“Fucking please. Urg. Oh, thanks Saeko.” Saeko comes back over with a tray of their drinks. Tea for Kuroo given he was driving and his favourite weird elderflower water for Kenma given he didn’t really drink.

Initially, they had only vaguely remembered Saeko from when they used to play Karasuno. Given she was definitely their loudest supporter whenever they played. And the alpha sibling Tanaka duo were never hard to miss during inter-team celebrations after games. Plus there was that one time she’d driven Hinata and Kageyama to their school. That had apparently been an experience.

But now, they knew her as one of their favourite servers. Or well, she was a server on the weekday evenings whenever the pub manager needed a favour, worked at a motorcycle shop during the day and on weekends was a pretty successful Taiko drummer.

“How are my favourite couple doing?” She smirks. Hugging the tray to her chest. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

The implication would get his anxiety to spike if the joke wasn’t so old, and he rolls his eyes pointedly at her which gets her to laugh. They weren’t together. No matter what people assumed. Or he hoped.

No. Kenma would be taking his feelings to the grave. Kuroo was definitely not interested in someone like him. And he deserved a good omega. Not a shitty one like Kenma.

But, those were definitely not thoughts for right now.

“It fucking has.” Kuroo swirls the teapot around a little, apparently to get it to brew faster. “And not much on my end to be honest. Just a lot of paperwork.”

“Gross.” She grimaces, and Kenma definitely understood that. “How ‘bout you Kenma? Oh! I managed to catch a few of your streams! The horror ones are my favourite.”

He feels himself blush at that. He forgot people he knew could see things he did.

“Thanks.” He mutters. “Just more of that really.”

“Well hey that’s good, schedule another horror stream for me soon okay?” She winks.

He liked Saeko. Mainly for the fact that she was pushy, but not pushy in an ‘alpha’ way. It was a refreshing change of pace.

“We’ll see.” He shrugs and she cackles.

“You do that. Ah shit.” She glances over to another table that’s trying to wave her down. “Coming!”

She leaves with a knock to the table. Leaving them alone.

“Seriously.” He picks up his phone again, knowing Kuroo didn’t mind if he played while they spoke. “Want me to kick him?”

“Nah s’fine.” Kuroo sighs heavily. “I’ll speak to the chief directly tomorrow. It should all be sorted by lunch.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.” Kuroo says firmly. “It’ll be fine. And an advert will be fun.”

“You trying to get your five minutes of fame again?” Kenma raises an eyebrow, eyes not leaving the screen as he silently delights in the warmth of Kuroo laughs.

“That was one time-”

“You and Bokuto were off your faces. That poor, poor news reporter.” He chuckles to himself at the memory.

They’d gone drinking a few months after they’d graduated with Bokuto and Akaashi. Honestly, he was surprised how many people from different teams or associated with different teams they had kept in touch with. And the pair of alpha’s had gotten far too drunk.

There had been an interview or something outside of the pub they had been in, and the pair had seen the camera and jumped in front of it. Apparently, aiming for stardom and ‘that sweet sweet cash Kenma!’ as they had paraded and joked loudly until Kenma and Akaashi had pulled them away with the most embarrassed of apologies.

Kenma had recorded it though the next day when the news report actually aired. He kept it for special occasions when he wanted to embarrass Kuroo in the worst way possible.

“Shut uuuuuup.” Kuroo whines, and Kenma risks a glance up to see him blushing before his eyes fall back to game, narrowly missing falling into a pit of spikes. “I’m never going near a camera again.” There’s a pause. “Well.” And ah, here came the ego. “Unless they think i’m far too handsome to not be in front of it of course.”

It makes perfect sense to kick him in the shins.

“Ow! Kenma!”

“Stop having such a big head.”

“You love my big head.” He wasn’t wrong.

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“I will, thank you.”

“Whatever, idiot.”

“You looooooove me.” Kuroo teases and Kenma quickly gives him the middle finger before going back to his game.

“Nope.”

“You do.”

“Who told you that?”

“Ah come on. I’m your very bestest friend.” Kuroo simpers. “You have to love me.”

“Who said I was your best friend?”

“You, when you’re so tired you’re basically drunk. Every time.”

Well, he couldn’t deny that. Blushing furiously, he tilts his head down so he can try and hide it behind his hair. Which he knows is pointless really, given how well Kuroo knew him but he does it anyway.

“Whatever.” Kuroo just laughs then, kicking him gently under the table.

They’re quiet then until their food gets brought out, and Kenma dies on purpose as soon as he smells it coming over, putting his phone away as he straightens up.

Kuroo snorts at him. “Always so eager. Thanks Saeko.”

“No problem.” She grins. “I made sure Sal gave you guys a little extra. You both look hungry.”

“Haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Kuroo shrugs and Kenma nods in agreement. He’d gotten caught up in his game and then editing his latest video. He wasn’t the biggest youtuber out there, not by a long shot. But between his videos and streams he did okay for himself.

“Thanks Saeko.” Kenma nods, smiling back when she grins.

“Enjoy guys.” And then she’s off as the bell above the door rings, a flutter of laughter from a small group of omega’s following it as they come in.

“Thanks for the meal.” They both mutter before digging in hungrily, words barely out of their mouths before they’re stuffing them with food.

The curry here really was the best, and Kenma can’t be bothered by the flecks of it he knows are on his chin. He’d promise himself he wouldn’t forget to eat again, but he didn’t like lying to himself. Kuroo has some sort of fish with rice. Forever concerned with eating on the more healthy side. And they both eat quickly and quietly.

Kuroo finishes first. Leaning back to groan with how full he is before reaching out to grab his drink. Kenma glances up, finding Kuroo looking up at him and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” He speaks with his mouthful. Not caring given that Kuroo had definitely seen him do worse in their many years of friendship.

“You’ve got.” Kuroo gestures to his chin and hurriedly Kenma wipes his own on his sleeve.

“I know.”

“Alright.” He stretches again, smiling softly when Kenma throws him another look and Kenma feels his stomach drop in that usual ‘oh for fucks sake i’m in love with him’ way. He’d gotten used to it after feeling it for so many years, so he just goes back to eating.

He’s almost finished when somebody comes over, and he hunches in on himself when the wave of ‘omega’ scent hits him. He wasn’t good with people he didn’t know. Although if it was an omega coming over, they’d be coming over for Kuroo.

Because Kuroo was tall and good looking. With a more relaxed ‘alpha’ air about him than a lot of other alphas had. He was also obviously successful. With his nice watches and carefully done hair. Even if the rooster look was definitely a bit stupid.

So Kenma hunches over further and tries to eat without getting any more on himself. Eyes glued firmly to his plate as his anxiety rises in the back of his throat.

“Hi.” It’s a woman, from the sounds of it. And even Kenma can smell how sweet her scent is. Which meant she was feeling whatever she was feeling strongly. At this point, Kenma would bet on it being lust.

“I’m really sorry to bother you.” She continues. “But my friends said they’d make me foot the entire bill if I didn’t come over here.” She giggles then, and Kenma grimaces when Kuroo laughs with her. Although from how short it is it sounds at least a little forced. Which makes him selfishly feel a bit better.

“Well hi there. What can we do for you?” Kenma chances a glance up, finding the woman had her back mostly to him as all her attention focused on Kuroo. She was delicate looking, dressed nicely in a white shirt and almost knee length blue skirt and her brown hair was tied up into a cascading ponytail. She was definitely pretty from what he could see of her profile when she tossed her head in another giggle. With soft features and a nice smile.

Very much the perfect omega. Someone perfect for Kuroo. Unlike him.

That gets him to look back down again, glancing down at himself with an inward grimace. He was all sharp edges and his hair definitely needed to be re-dyed. His hoodie had food stains on the sleeve from where he’d wiped his mouth, and he was in a pair of very old jeans. His face wasn’t much to look at either.

Normally, he never gave any thought to how he was as an omega. But at times like this, his insecurities definitely got the better of him. For fucks sake.

“Well.” He looks up again to see her playing with her hair. “I was going to ask if you’d join me for a drink once you’re finished up here.”

She finally looks down at him over her shoulder and his eyes immediately go back to his plate, although he doesn’t start eating again given how abruptly his appetite had left him. Quietly pushing it away, he grabs his phone. Unlocking it and going back to his game, grabbing his drink to take a couple swigs from it.

“Ah sorry.” Kuroo apologises. “I’ve got to get home soon.” Kenma hears him make a show of looking at the time on his phone. “Really soon actually. Thank you for the offer though.” He’d be smiling, that blinding one probably that Kenma secretly adored. But Kenma can’t look. Can’t let his jealousy get the better of him.

Because she would be perfect for Kuroo, and Kenma would just have to let it happen. It didn’t matter how deeply in love he was. Kuroo deserved the best. And Kenma was decidedly not that.

Even now, he must be turning the girl down to be considerate of him. He must have refused it, knowing Kenma wouldn’t want to lose his lift and have to take a taxi home.

“How about your number then at least.” She wheedles, and Kenma looks up and past her to try and catch Saeko’s eye to get the bill. He didn’t want to be paying attention with where this conversation was going. Because what if this time, Kuroo finally accepted a number.

Kenma’s heart couldn’t take it.

“Ah sorry.” He turns from where Saeko had finally noticed the awkward encounter to look at Kuroo. Trying to figure out what he’s feeling. And if he was only turning her down for Kenma’s sake. “You seem great, but I don’t have time for anything right now.”

“Oh.” She deflates. “That’s fine. Uhm, sorry to bother you.”

“Sorry again, have a good evening.” He grins, but it’s strained at the edges as soon as her back turns he’s looking to Saeko.

“Bill?” She asks, ignoring the girl as she walks back and both Kuroo and Kenma nod. “Alright then. Back in a sec.”

Once she’s gone, they both unceremoniously down their drinks. And once done, Kenma raises a questioning eyebrow at Kuroo. A silent ‘you okay?’ and Kuroo just shakes his head, tilting it to the door, a silent ‘tell you outside’ and Kenma nods.

Grabbing his phone and pocketing it, he stacks their plates up in the way he’d seen Saeko do as Kuroo gets his wallet out. By the time Saeko is back they’re both stood up, and Kuroo hands her their usual amount with a generous tip.

“Alright guys, have a good night. See you soon.” She shuffles them out, obviously aware of Kuroo’s sudden mood shift.

“Thanks Saeko.” Kuroo sighs and Kenma nods.

“Thanks.”

“Get going kids!” She laughs. “Have a good night!” And they file out.

They’re silent until they get in the car and then Kuroo starts.

“HOW FUCKING RUDE!” He growls. And then drops his voice when Kenma involuntarily flinches.

A by-product behaviour of being an omega in the face of an angry alpha. It was stupid, especially because he knew Kuroo wasn’t like that and would never hurt him. So he wasn’t actually scared, but his body reacted anyway.

“She fucking ignored you!” He carries on. Turning right when they should have turned left, meaning they were going for a drive. Driving always left Kuroo feeling better. Plus, it was a good place to rant loudly without upsetting the neighbours. “She basically had her back to you!”

Kenma is honestly a little surprised that Kuroo was angry on his behalf. Even though he shouldn’t be, given how often this happened. It always caught him off guard though, given how his insecurities always seemed louder than what always actually happened.

“I was obviously with you, and she just came up! And then acted like you weren’t there! Did you see her dismissive look too! As if you were just someone I could leave.” He growls again, rolling down his window a little to let some air in.

“I was on the receiving end of said look.” Kenma grumbles. “It didn’t feel that good.”

Kuroo was one of the only people he could admit things like that too.

“Exactly!” Kuroo growls. “You deserve better than that!”

“Hey come on, i’m used to it Kuro you know I am-”

“Well you shouldn’t be!” He shouts. And Kenma doesn’t flinch this time given how he’s used to it, although Kuroo softens when Kenma rolls his eyes at him.

“You don’t have to protect me from other petty omegas.” He forces a chuckle. “I’m used to it. Come on, how long have I been following you around for?”

“You don’t follow me around, stop it.” Kuroo growls again. “We’re best friends. If anyone’s following anyone here, i’m following you.”

“Well whatever.” Kenma sighs, trying to not read too deeply into anything said. That way led to madness and getting his hopes up in a way he couldn’t afford. “I’m used to people ignoring me when you’re around. I prefer it most of the time, you know that.” And he did. He was very much an introvert and somebody who liked avoiding attention.

“That’s not an excuse for people to be rude.” Kuroo huffs, but he does seem to relax a little in resignation. Running a hand through his hair before wiping the sweat from the day off on Kenma’s hoodie to get him to squirm and smack back at him, because he was a bastard like that. “I just hate it.”

“I know. But uh, we’re going home now at least so.” He shrugs awkwardly, getting his phone out to go to his cat cafe app. It was very cute, he was half way through unlocking all the cats.

If he were braver he’d ask why Kuroo turned her down. But he was definitely a coward, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Yeah.” Kuroo smiles over at him, tired but soft. “Let’s go home.”  
  


-  
  


“Urg another one?” Hinata groans down the phone. “Can they not see he’s yours?”

“Hinata shut up, that's not true. We’re not-”

“You live together. Have been friends for years. Neither of you date anyone else! Anyone who has eyes can see how he dotes on you!”

Kenma was in his ‘office’ (a small part of his bedroom sectioned off with room dividers to hold his green screen) spinning on his chair as he played animal crossing, speakerphone on as he spun, bundled up in one of his biggest hoodies. It was Kuroo’s at one point, he thinks. But it’s big enough that he could scrunch his legs up underneath and be a ball of hoodie so it was his now.

Kuroo was at work, and it wasn’t going well if the angry emojis he sent Kenma throughout the day were anything to go by. Kenma had just sent some cute animal pictures back.

“He dotes on me because he feels like he has to. Basic alpha instincts.”

“That is not true. Kageyama and Tsukishima do not have that instinct and neither does Atsumu!”

“Oh fuck off, Kageyama adores you-”

“Only since we got together! I had to wheedle it out of him!”

“And Tsukishima is a different breed altogether. Same with Atsumu.” Kenma rolls his eyes. “Bokuto dotes on Akaashi.”

“That’s because Bokuto’s whipped! And Yaku doesn’t have that instinct either!”

“That’s because Lev’s an idiot.” He deflects.

“Face it Kenma.” Hinata practically shouts, and Kenma’s glad he’s on speaker so he doesn’t have to have that shout right up against his ear. “He dotes on you because he loves you! You’re the only one he dotes on!”

“In a platonic way! Like you said we’ve been friends for years-”

“I personally think it’s because he’s secretly pining. So does Bokuto.”

“If he was secretly pining he would have broken by now.” He completely ignored the fact that Bokuto apparently also knew his business now. Hinata was not very good at keeping secrets, that was something he had come to terms with.

“You haven't! And you’re secretly pining!”

Kenma sniffs. “I’m the stronger person.”

“He could bench press you-”

“Not like that!” Kenma hisses and then sighs, burrowing further into the hoodie. “Why do I even call you?”

“Because it’s quicker than texting and also you love me.”

“Whatever.” He wasn’t wrong. Hinata had been the first ‘non-traditional’ omega Kenma had come across and they’d bonded over that instantly. And both being omegas, their natural instincts to ‘pack’ had definitely sparked once they’d each found an omega outside of the ‘traditional norm’. Whatever the fuck that meant.

All he knew was that it meant he felt a lot safer around Hinata than most people, and calling on the phone was never as draining as it was when he rang somebody else. Well, apart from Kuroo. But Kuroo was the exception to a lot of his things.

“Well at least he turned her down.” Hinata switches the topic back, sort of. “That must mean something.”

“It means he was just being considerate of me, and overly protective given how she was ‘ignoring’ me. You know how he gets.”

“Which is what i’m saying. He only gets that way about you.”

“Hinata don’t get my hopes up.” He groans. “I’m already going to die a pining idiot, I don’t want to add any false hope to that.”

“Do you want me to just ask him? This isn’t good for you.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pleeeeeeease.”

“No.”

“Please please please-”

“I’m hanging up now-”

“NO!”

They talk for another twenty minutes before Hinata has to go. Something to do with Bokuto, and Kenma sighs a silent sigh of relief as he locks his phone, saves his game and stands, putting his switch back before going over and dumping his phone on his bedside table before getting under his covers.

Because while talking to Hinata was all well and good, it did still tire him out if the conversation went on for long enough. And he definitely needed a nap after that conversation.

Snuggling under the covers properly, he pulls the hoodie up and over his nose and pulls the comforter around his head, blocking out all the sound. That’s not enough to block out his thoughts though, and he scowls when he doesn’t fall asleep instantly. Instead, his thoughts keep going over the conversation from before.

Kuroo doted on him, apparently. But that didn’t mean anything. Kuroo was a kind guy, and Kenma was his best friend, so of course Kuroo would show that he cared. And obviously it would come out in a little more of a protective manner given their designations, it was unavoidable. Really, completely unavoidable.

It didn’t mean anything. It would never mean anything. No matter how much Kenma begrudgingly wanted it to.

Because it was begrudging. He didn’t want to be in love with his best friend. He wanted Kuroo to be happy, and not have the guilt of being upset by it when Kuroo’s happiness wasn’t found with him. He hated the complexity. He just wanted things to be simple.

He’d be happy if his life continued like this, in some sort of weird domestic bliss limbo that they'd somehow found themselves in, but he wanted it without the guilt and the ever impending doom of the reality of it someday ending.

He was selfish enough to want Kuroo to stay by his side. And he hated that part of himself. But Kuroo was the only person who actually got him, actually cared in a way that mattered. He understood Kenma’s need for independence and actively encouraged it, fuck, he was his biggest supporter. On the days when Kenma just needed to be by himself, he respected that too. Hell, he was the only person Kenma could be vulnerable and ‘typically omega’ around and not worry about it, he was safe with Kuroo. Always had been, always would be.

He was one of the few people who Kenma could actually talk to and actively be emotional around. He found that especially hard around people, but with Kuroo it didn’t feel like that at all. Because he knew Kuroo didn’t care if he was stone faced and only half listening or attentive with a beam on his face. Kuroo didn’t have expectations for him. He just liked Kenma for Kenma. They were best friends.

And then Kenma had to go and ruin it by falling in love. But he couldn’t blame his teenage self for that, not really.

Not with how attentive and safe Kuroo had been. How he was still was. Because he was always there, always willing. Would do anything for Kenma. But that’s just because he was that sort of person.

Kenma couldn’t get carried away and look too deep into anything, to save himself from further heartbreak.

Fucking Hinata, giving him false hope.  
  


-  
  


“Kenma.”

Kenma rolls over at the noise, burrowing deeper under his covers.

“Kenmaaaaaaa.”

“G’way.”

“Nope. I’ve made dinner. Come on.”

The mention of food gets him up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. “Sorry, s’was my turn.”

They had a rota, one he was pretty good at sticking to no matter how much he disliked cooking.

“It’s okay. You’re looking a little pale actually. Well, paler than normal.” He looks up to find Kuroo already in sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt. What he considered pyjamas. With his glasses on, which meant he must have a headache.

He looks at this phone, getting his cycle app up although he doesn’t really need to check at this point. “My heat’s in about a week, that’s probably it.”

“Hmm, thought so.” Kuroo nods, frown easing a bit. Their respective heat and rut were something they had down to a science by now. “Come on.”

“Yeah yeah.” Kenma get’s up, pulling the hoodie hood up over his head as he grabs one of the blankets that are tangled at the end of his bed, pulling it around his shoulders. Just the reminder that his heat was coming up made him feel colder. “How was dogshit assistant?” He asks as he follows Kuroo out. Cuddling into the couch as soon as they get to the small living-room.

“Dogshit. Worse than dogshit. The worst.” Kuroo goes over to the counter in their kitchen/living-room combo, coming right back to the couch with bowls that he hands over so he can sit. He leans back against the opposite couch arm before Kenma passes the bowl back, wiggling his toes under Kenma’s thigh as Kenma sits cross legged. “Motherfucker tried to tell me that the chief didn’t have any appointments.”

He scowls, and Kenma makes an encouraging noise as he digs into the food.

“Which is bullshit given how he’s always fucking free. So I manage to snag him anyway and he fills me in. We’ve got three weeks of prep and then we’re going to be filming an advert as well as taking promotional shots and stuff. I think possibly with MSBY?” He talks with his mouth full and Kenma finds a weird joy in knowing that Kuroo was that comfortable around him.

He needed to get a grip.

“Why would dogshit try and stop you from finding out though?” He asks, also with his mouth full. Because it was just them and who cared.

“Cause i’m chiefs favourite and he wants that title.” Kuroo rubs at his eyes, almost knocking his glasses off and Kenma reaches out absentmindedly to settle them so they don’t fall into his noodle soup. “Thanks. Think it’s ‘cause i’m an alpha too and he hates it.”

“Dickhead.”

“You’re telling me.” Kuroo sighs. “I just, urg.” He tilts his head back. “I don’t know how to prove to him i’m not a threat or some other designation bullshit. Being an alpha or a beta or even an omega doesn’t mean shit in this situation. We’re a mixed designation company! I don’t understand why he won't chill out.”

“Have you asked him?” Kenma looks back down at his food.

“No.” There’s a pause. “I can’t take that advice from you though given you don’t talk to anyone ever.” He’d take offence if he didn’t know Kuroo didn’t mean it meanly.

“Fuck off. You’re the chatty one here. You talk to everyone. Talk to him. Might actually help, you know. Knowing his problem instead of just being weird about it.”

“Stop making sense. I have to take your advice if you start making sense.”

“I always make sense.”

“Bullshit.”

“I do.”

“Don’t.”

“Give me one example-”

“The time you tried to explain why sheep are round.”

That throws him off balance for a second from the absurdity of the statement. “When was that?”

“When you had to take those sleeping tablets for that month one day while you were on your way to sleep. You spent like, an solid twenty minutes trying to explain to me how and why sheep were so rotund. Your words.”

“Well obviously it’s because they’re so fluffy.” He mutters. “Why sheep?”

“I have no idea.”

“Hmm. ‘On my way to sleep me’ doesn’t count and you know it.”

“It does if all the times i’m drunk count.”

He takes a second to think about and shrugs. “Touché.”

Kuroo just wiggles his toes in appreciation of him giving the argument up and absently, Kenma pats his ankle in recognition. Resting his hand there for a second, like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

He removes it as quickly as he dares as soon as he’s realised what he’s doing, but with a panicked glance he sees that Kuroo hasn’t noticed. Too focused on his food.

“Have you taken any painkillers?” He asks, trying to distract himself from how his heart has started racing at his own actions and Kuroo looks up to frown.

“What?”

Kenma taps his own cheek. “You only wear ’em when you’ve got a headache or you're exhausted.”

“Ah, uh. I think so, when I got in? It’s mostly ‘cause i’m tired though.”

“And you say i’m bad at looking after myself.” Kenma rolls his eyes. “Go straight to bed okay. I’ll keep my stream down.”

He didn’t necessarily need to if he just shut his bedroom door. Given the soundproofing. But he liked keeping it open if he could help it.

“You always do, but thanks.” Kuroo flashes him a soft smile then, which does nothing but increase Kenma’s heart rate and he smiles back with a shrug before they go back to their food.  
  


-  
  


He makes sure that Kuroo’s taken some pain meds with the largest glass of water known to man and is in bed before he goes to his own room, shutting the door softly behind him.

It meant he was a little late to his stream. But Kuroo was more important.

It’s easy setting up, and he apologises as soon as he starts streaming.

“Sorry guys, got held up. But, today is the day for the chill stream so you can’t get mad at me for being too late.” As he turns his switch on and gets up animal crossing he checks the chat, nodding along and saying hi a few times to the more regular subscribers.

As an omega streamer he was occasionally a bit of a novelty. Sometimes newcomers found him and came to gawk for a while before realising he wasn’t what they’d hoped or imagined and moved on, or if they were that brand of assholes, they’d troll the chat. Thankfully he had a good few mods who were able to sort that out. Especially since most of his fanbase were other omegas, and they didn’t need to see that gross shit.

There’s a flood of ‘it’s fine’ messages, which is good. And a few questions.

“I’m okay.” He answers the most asked one, being that if he’s alright or not. “Just held up with dinner. But i’m fed, which means i’ll be more focused on terraforming. I think today is the day I get it finished. How are your guys islands going?”

He spends just over his two hours on stream to make up for his late start, chatting idly in between explaining where certain waterfalls are going and why, as well as why he’s moved all the houses to the beach and where he wants to eventually put them. He’s mostly finished, and promises to finish everything on the next chill stream before he can move onto the daunting task of decorating.

By the time he’s said his goodbyes and logged off he’s bone tired again. Streaming often did, given that he didn’t have the luxury of going back and editing the parts out he didn’t like. And he was being watched. But his fans appreciated him streaming, and really he got a decent amount for it through subscriptions and donations so he wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

No, it just meant more naps. Or well, he glances at the time on his phone. Actually going to bed.

He jumps when he comes out from behind his room dividers to see a lump under his covers before he spots the black tufts of hair poking out from the top and he sighs to himself, shaking his head.

Kuroo always got a little clingy before Kenma’s heat, something to do with his protective alpha instinct and needing to be near Kenma otherwise he couldn’t settle. And no matter how much it hurt his heart, Kenma gave into his antics every time.

“Idiot.” He curses himself when he realises he’s watching Kuroo like a creeper, shutting everything down and turning the lights off before going back out into the kitchen to get himself a last drink as well as go to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. It gave him a little time to prepare himself.

Because while it was probably his omega side that made him give in so easily to Kuroo’s protective alpha needs, it was definitely the rest of him that treasured any time they got to cuddle like this. Because Kuroo was a damn octopus in bed, holding Kenma so tight, and nuzzling in. Kenma hated how much he loved it and fed off it, snuggling right back.

But once his pre-heat and then his few days of heat where really he couldn’t think of anything were over, he’d have to get over the tiny heartbreak of Kuroo of going back to his own bed. But it was a routine they’d been doing for years at this point, and it only takes him a few minutes to gather himself before going back to his room.

“Shove over.” He pulls at Kuroo’s when he gets into his room, wanting to be near the wall and Kuroo just rolls onto ‘his’ side of the bed nearest the door as Kenma awkwardly climbs over him to settle.

“C’mere.” Kuroo mutters, mostly still asleep as he unceremoniously wraps Kenma in both his arms and the comforter as soon as Kenma’s laid down, pulling him close so he’s leaning more on his chest than the pillows. “Sleep now.”

Kenma digs into Kuroo’s ribs with his elbow, just to be contrary, before he settles down, pulling the blankets over himself properly as, now definitely asleep but on autopilot, Kuroo tucks them in at his back, pulling him closer as Kenma wraps his free arm around Kuroo's waist, the other going to rest under his chin.

He doesn’t really have much time to enjoy it, given how quickly he falls asleep in Kuroo’s arms. Just like he always did.  
  


-  
  


Kuroo wakes him up in the morning, mostly accidentally.

“Fuck off Kuro.” He grumbles when Kuroo almost takes the entire blanket with him as he rolls out of bed.

“Fuck off right back pudding head.” He groans, but tucks the blankets back around him before he even reaches for his glasses. “Getting up yet?”

“No.” Kenma had set an alarm for a few hours after Kuroo. Not needing to wake up at such an ungodly hour. “Got ‘n alarm.”

“Alright.” He feels a quick press on the top of his covered head, probably Kuroo patting him, and lets himself easily be pulled back into sleep listening to the quiet of Kuroo getting ready for the day.  
  


-  
  


He wakes up to his alarm a few hours later and shuts it off without looking. Groaning, he burrows back under the covers for a few seconds, getting the last bit of warmth from them before forcing himself to get up. He had to upload the video he edited yesterday and film another one.

Stretching, he grabs one of the blankets to wrap around himself as he goes to the kitchen, flicking on the coffee machine and putting a mug underneath it before he leans against the counter and tries to wake up. There’s an ache in his legs that he winces at, trying to shake them out. He’d be aching all over by the end of the week so he puts off taking any painkiller. He always had a weird fear that if he took them too often they'd end up not working. So he’d put up with it for now.

The coffee machine beeps once it’s done, and he pats it affectionately before getting his coffee, going to the fridge to grab some milk and pour it in before going back to his room. Putting it on his bedside table, he pulls his pillows up and puts them against the headboard so he can lean against them and straightens the main comforter properly before getting in, sitting comfortably before grabbing his drink and phone.

It always took him about an hour of mindlessly scrolling to wake up, so he checks his socials. He likes a few replies on his various public posts from fans. Most being excited about the upcoming video that day. Then he switches to his private accounts. Catching up with what his friends had been doing.

Yaku and Lev were back in Japan. Which was good, he’d have to make a point of seeing them before Yaku’s volleyball season over in Russia started up again and he sends off a quick text, asking for the pair's schedule. Yaku would be off, but Kenma knew how busy Lev got with his modeling, especially if his sister was in the country too.

Hinata was practising somewhere, because the omega never took a damn break. But, the new season was only a few shorts months away and MSBY were predicted to rise to the top yet again so it made sense he’d be practising all hours. Same with Kageyama, Yamamoto and Bokuto. Although Bokuto and Yamamoto posted a whole lot more than Kageyama did. Akaashi was busy with work too, but he finds that out through texts more than anything.

Kai was doing good too, if his business account was anything to go by. He sucked at posting anything on his private accounts. But there’s a recent picture of a very green sprawling garden posted to everything that’s his handiwork so he must be doing okay.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he settles a little deeper under the covers when he gets a notification from Kuroo and he’s quick to text back, frown on his face.  
  


_Kuro: im gonna kill this guy >:(_

_Own: dont, its your turn to cook tonight_

_Kuro: HE TRIED TO SCHEDULE THE ADVERT ON MY RUT WEEK DESPITE US 1) NOT BEING PREPARED AND 2) THE CHIEF WANTING ME THERE_

_Own: okay maybe ill come and kill him_

_Kuro: ill help you clean up ffs  
  
_

Kuroo’s rut week was the one directly after Kenma’s heat. It was funny how it had synched up given that close alphas and omegas often had theirs during the same week. But Kuroo had just shrugged when Kenma had asked about it one day.

“The doc said it’s something to do with me being ‘over protective’ or something.” He’d just shrugged. And well, that had been that.

It had been further proof that Kuroo didn’t return his feelings given the majority of the time, a couples heat and rut would sync up almost instantly. And it was very common for those who shared the same feelings but weren’t together would get together after their cycles synced and they realised.

It had been a bit of a heartbreak. But it was better this way. Knowing at least he was safe with Kuroo there, and he wasn’t going to go into a spontaneous rut and take advantage.

Because for all the happy couples, there were definitely a lot more awful cases of unplanned and unwanted sync ups. Kenma wouldn’t want that to happen to either of them. Not that he didn’t trust Kuroo one hundred percent. But it was a lot better to be safe than sorry.  
  


_Own: seriously you okay?_

_Kuro: ill fill you in when I get home_

_Own: ‘kay  
  
_

He leaves it at that, ready for the rant Kuroo would divulge in when he got home. If he had enough energy he’d cook today to make up for skipping yesterday. He probably would have if he was just filming given uploading his video from Monday was basically just a few clicks and then waiting for fucking hours. And the video he was filming was the second part of his ‘Replaying Undertale : Pacifist Run’ series. So it wouldn’t be too strenuous.

He’d finished playing the evil route and his followers had begged for the pacifist run so he was indulging them. He really enjoyed the game, so it wasn’t a hardship. And this was technically his third play-through given he’d played the game when it had come out a few years ago. It was nostalgia that had made him play it again, and apparently his followers felt the same nostalgia. Honestly, he really was grateful for them.

He messes around until he’s finished his coffee, and feels a bit more awake. Once he drains it, he reaches down and under his bed to get his laptop out, reaching awkwardly behind his headboard to plug it in and connect it to the charger as it turns on.

He’d have to use his laptop to upload the video given undertale was downloaded on his PC and he needed that space for filming. Putting the laptop aside, he sets it gently on his covers as he pulls them a bit neater so he can sit on it and not be tempted to crawl back underneath them.

Once it’s on he gets up and grabs his main hard-drive, going to sit back down as he goes through the motions of cursing youtube as he uploads his video. Once he’s sure it’s definitely uploading and won’t stop on him for no reason, he sets it back down again, leaving it off to the side as he gets back up to grab some clean clothes for the day.

Making his way to the bathroom, he throws his dirty clothes into his hamper and grimaces when he realises that he’d probably have to go to the omega only laundrette that four blocks further away from his usual mixed designation laundrette that he went too when he wasn’t in pre-heat. Maybe he’d wait until after his heat to go. Just so he didn’t have to go twice in the space of a week.

“Urg.” He scowls to himself, rolling his shoulders before turning the shower on and getting in.

It doesn't take him long, and he makes a mental note to get Kuroo to bleach his roots again when they both have time. But it could wait a few weeks, he wasn’t too bothered by it. At least it was washed now anyway.

He gets another coffee and makes himself some cup ramen while his hair dries, eating it on the couch as he checks his phone again.  
  


_Own: Can you pick some hair bleach up on the way home_

_Kuro: On it  
  
_

Nodding to himself and ignoring the pang of affection in his chest, he finishes up quickly. He’d be filming for about two hours if he was lucky, and after he started on dinner he’d hopefully be able to start editing. But, he wasn’t going to beat himself up about it if he couldn’t. He’d learnt pretty early on that that was a very dark slope to fall down.

So he doesn’t think about it. His hair was still a little damp, and normally he could just leave it, but he’d get even colder if he left it so he goes back to the bathroom to dry his hair before he goes to his room to start filming.

He films for three hours, and the ache in his legs slowly travels up and takes over his abdomen too. Fuck, he didn’t know how people with uteruses coped with having periods on top of this shit. Still though, he doesn’t get any painkillers. Those he saved up until the day or two before his what when the pain was at its worst.

Making sure he saves both his game and video footage, he labels it all and organises it on his “to be edited’ hard-drive. Organisation was important, and something he found oddly soothing when he could be bothered to do it.

Taking a moment to assess himself, he sighs when he realises the pain will probably keep him up

“Alright.” He mutters to himself once he’s sure everything is saved and goes to check on the video uploading.

Thankfully, it’s almost done and goes through the process of adding the title and description with his tags and uploading his thumbnail before unplugging it and turning the charger off before taking everything into the living-room. He sets it on the coffee table finding a longer video to have on in the background, going back to get himself a blanket once he finds one, wrapping it around himself again as he goes back into the main room to start on their stew for dinner.

There’s a second where he gets a proper smell of the blanket when he goes to grab the slow cooker from one of the bottom cupboards and has to stop for a second. It still smells like Kuroo after him being wrapped in it last night and Kenma nuzzles into it before he realises what he’s doing.

“Don’t be a creep.” He berates himself when he realises what he’s doing and rips the blanket away from his face, settling it back around his shoulders. He would blame his heat, but he was like this all the time and hated himself every single time he did something stupid like what he’d just done.

Because secretly, he was a clingy person. When he got attached to someone, he got very much attached. Which was why he didn’t like to get too close to people. And even disregarding his feelings, Kuroo was the person he was closest to by a long shot.

Being able to smell something of his gave him a weird sense of calm whenever Kuroo wasn’t physically there. The detergent and ‘rain during a storm’ mix of Kuroo’s scent was a comfort, something deeper than his usual comfort level that he felt at home. And because it was on a blanket too, something he could wrap around himself and snuggle into, and feel safe in even without the scent. Paired with the scent though, it felt like an extra level of comfy security.

Shaking his head, he tries to get over himself as he rinses out the pot and puts it back into the container. Putting some stock in there with some of their older vegetables and some rice after he’s chopped and prepared everything. It’s slow going, given the pain in his lower half. But they had a small kitchen so it’s not too bad.

Eventually, he manages to drag his thoughts away from being annoyed at himself and focus on the video. It was from Nishinoya, another omega he had made friends with from Karasuno. He was vlogging his trip around the world. And he listens as he excitedly explains his most recent fishing adventure to the camera. Kenma wasn’t the most interested in the fishing aspects of his trips. But they were friends, at least by proximity given they’d sort of fallen out of touch other than a few comments on each other's videos or socials here and there. And, he was another omega content creator. Kenma had to show his support given he knew how much Nishinoya was scrutinised and gawked at, just like he was. Solidarity and all that.

“Alright.” He says, almost proudly to himself when he can finally put the lid on the slow cooker and get things started properly. It’d take about two and half hours given how there wasn’t any meat, they needed to do another shop.

Now, he could start editing. Or at least try to anyway. Maybe he’d just do a rough cut edit for now given how many hours of footage there were and leave the rest for tomorrow and the day after. He wanted it uploaded before his heat kicked in, because after that he’d need the full week to go through it and then recover.

Thank fuck heats were only every three months.  
  


-  
  


He’d gotten the most basic of rough cuts done and had to set the slow cooker down to ‘keep warm’ instead of cooking by the time Kuroo finally came home. He was working through weekends at the minute. Apparently it was the busy season or something. And he guessed it made sense given summer was just around the corner.

“You’re late.” He yawns from where he had been mostly asleep on the couch, reaching for his phone. It was almost nine. “Really late.”

“Sorry sorry.” Kuroo mutters, shoving his jacket and shoes by the door as he starts to undress and go in search of pyjamas, obviously needing the comfort and Kenma’s at least not so far gone that he can’t roll his eyes at him instead of gawking at his bare chest. “That smells good.”

“Go get changed, i’ll serve up.”

“Kenma I love you.” Kenma’s face heats at that and he shakes his head, standing up and pushing at Kuroo’s shoulders to get him to turn and go down the hall.

“Stop being thankful, it’s creepy. Go and change.”

“Alright alright.” He chuckles, and Kenma goes to the kitchen to get out the bowls and spoons. He gives Kuroo the most, after his busy day he’d definitely need it, and sits back down with them. Picking up his own bowl to start eating. It did smell good, and with the mix of spices he’d put in there with the vegetables and rice, it actually tastes pretty good.

He just points to the bowl when Kuroo comes back in, now wearing pyjamas and glasses again instead of his contacts, and he sits heavily, worming his feet under Kenma’s legs like he usually does before grabbing his own bowl and starts to eat.

“So what’s happened?” Kenma asks once he’s sure Kuroo will stop eating long enough to take a breath.

“This is really good.” He says first, and Kenma warms a little at the praise. “And urg, we’re not filming the advert in Tokyo. Can you fucking believe it?”

“Where you going?”

“Shizuoka. Something to do with needing the coastal views, I dunno. I asked why they couldn’t just stay in Tokyo but I got a massive lecture from the design team about it being too built up and needing better sand or something.” He makes a face. “They probably wanna capitalise on Hinata’s beach training or some shit. I have no idea.”

“Well, at least you’re not in charge of the artsy side of things.” Kenma snorts and Kuroo digs his toes into Kenma’s thigh in retaliation.

“Shut up. I’m here to make sure the advert reaches the right people. Although honestly, I have no idea why the Chief wants me there. I’m not needed. I just wanna stay home.”

“It’s not too far.” Kenma points out. “What’s the matter? You don’t usually mind travelling.”

“Dogshit assistant made sure that it’s scheduled for the week after my rut.”

And ah. If Kuroo was clingy during Kenma’s pre-heats. It was nothing compared to how much he needed looking after the week after his rut. He was exhausted, emotionally drained and prone to fits of crying depending on how stressed he was. Kenma was apparently the only person who was successful in being able to calm him down and sooth him during the ‘after-rut week funk’ as Bokuto called it.

“Oh.”

“I know.” He snarls, stabbing at something with his spoon. “But I couldn’t complain given it’s not on the actual week so.” He shrugs with a scowl. “What can you do?”

“Tell dogshit to fuck off? Did you talk to him?”

“I tried.” He doesn’t sound convincing.

Kenma just looks at him and raises an eyebrow, waiting for a few seconds before Kuroo caves. “Okay no I didn’t. Not properly anyway. He pissed me off too much.”

“Must be a lost cause then.” Kenma wasn’t good with people, so he doesn't even bother trying to offer up any advice. Instead, he just awkwardly pats Kuroo’s knee. “You’ll be fine.”

“I know I just don’t like it when other people don’t like me.”

“Hmm your second biggest flaw.” Kenma nods. All monotone seriousness. “Almost a big a flaw as your giant fucking ego.”

“KENMA!” Kuroo throws a hand over his heart, all faux offence, and goes to say something else before there’s a thump on the wall. Obviously in response to Kuroo’s shout.

“Fuck.”

“Next place we get.” Kuroo vows, glaring at where the thump had come from. “We’re getting somewhere that’s soundproof everywhere and not just the bedrooms, or somewhere detached.”

“And somewhere that allows pets. I want a cat.”

“And a bathroom with a decent sized bath.”

“And an office for my gaming stuff.”

“Well of course.” They smile at each other then, small but genuine. This was a very old conversation, one they’d been having since they were kids. Back then they had wanted an extra room that had a cinema screen in it and a pool. And most importantly a twisty slide to go down the stairs. And now it was funny seeing how they wanted much more mundane but still very important things.

Kenma leans his leg down a bit more firmly onto Kuroo’s foot from a second given it was still jammed under his thigh and tries desperately not to think of how it all sounded like a promise.  
  


-  
  


He wakes up with Kuroo snoring into his neck and pain practically stabbing him in his general torso area and back.

“Fuck.” It was hitting him harder and earlier than usual. Probably due to his more obvious stupid pining.

“‘nma?” Kuroo wakes up as Kenma shifts, trying to wiggle out from his grip so he could go and get some painkillers. His own rules be damned.

“Sleep. Painkillers.”

Kuroo is up instantly at the mention of the painkillers, eyes wide and hair a mess. “Is it that bad already? Wait-” And then he’s up, almost taking half the quilt with him as he rushes from the room, tripping over his own feet and steadying himself against the walls as he presumably goes into the kitchen.

Sighing to himself, Kenma just resettles against the headboard. He probably wouldn’t be sleeping for a while. Kuroo comes back with a glass of water and some tablets as well as a packet of crisps.

“You get a stomach ache when you don’t take them with food.” Is all he says when Kenma raises an eyebrow as he takes them. He’s a lot more awake than he probably should be and Kenma shifts over so he can climb back under the covers. He’s shocked though when instead of falling back asleep, Kuroo sits up too.

“Go to sleep. I’m fine.” He says before he takes the tablets easy and Kuroo takes the glass back to put it on the bedside table as Kenma opens the packet of crisps, taking one before tilting the packet so Kuroo can grab a handful.

“Nah. Come on, it’s like when we were kids. Except, wait.” He smirks, reaching over to grab Kenma’s PSP from where it’s permanent residence was behind his lamp. It was his favourite console, he had to keep it close. “There.”

He pressed it into Kenma’s free hand and laughs when Kenma just rolls his eyes. “Perfect.”

“Idiot.” Kenma mutters, reaching over to put it back. “Don’t you have to be up in a few hours?”

“Yeah, but I won't sleep until I know the pain meds have kicked in.” He stuffs the crisps in his mouth, reaching for another handful and Kenma let’s him take it with a half-hearted elbow to the ribs.

“Sap.” What else could he say to that? “You worry too much.”

“What, I can’t worry about my bestest friend in the whole wide world?” He flutters his eyelashes, laughing when Kenma reaches up to ruffle his hair and shake his head around a bit.

“Not if it gets you to stop sleeping idiot.”

“Why Kenma, I didn’t know you cared.” He’s still laughing, and he leans his cheek against the top of Kenma’s head when they both settle down.

“Fuck off Kuro.” He sighs and then relents. Maybe it’s how dark it is and how close they are, or the nostalgia and memories creeping in of when they were kids huddled under blankets and telling stories. Although it’s because he was stupidly and horribly in love. “I care.”

“I know Kenma.” He doesn’t move at Kuroo's soft words, almost reveling in them. Kuroo really was the only one who properly understood him. “I know.”  
  


-  
  


He wakes up tucked under the covers, laid out fine so his back wasn’t bent weird with his alarm turned off and a glass of water and more painkillers on the bedside table that he takes as soon as he lays eyes on them.

There is also a now definitely cold cup of herbal tea too and he reaches for that next. If it was coffee he wouldn’t touch it, but cold tea wasn’t too bad. Grabbing his phone, he checks, and ah yes there was the expected texts from Kuroo.  
  


_Kuro: I turned off your alarm cause I know you need the sleep and you've only got editing to do so make sure you take the tablets and drink the tea!_

_Kuro: and eat the leftover stew from yesterday I saved it for you!!! You can thank me later_

_Kuro: AND TAKE NAPS_  
  


He can’t help but smile down at his phone, cocooning himself properly in the blankets as he texts back.  
  


_Own: Idiot >:(_

_Own: I could have had a surprise stream planned or anything_

_Kuro: youre literally in pre-heat no you fucking dont_

_Kuro: its lunchtime go and heat up the leftovers_

_Own: >:/_

_Kuro: im bringing food home so you don’t have to cook tonight_

_Own: :)_  
  


He does what Kuroo says eventually, grabbing his PSP and turning it on as he pockets his phone and shuffles to the kitchen, a few more blankets than probably necessary wrapped around his shoulders. Loading up the familiar monster hunter title screen he goes about re-heating the last of the stew. His laptop is still on the coffee table so he sets his coffee up too before going to boot that up, going back and forth across the space to get rid of the fuzzy feeling in his limbs. Trying to shake the last of the sleep off.

The editing needed finishing today if he was going to upload tomorrow. And fuck, in his current state he was not getting any editing done tomorrow. His regular viewers probably wouldn’t mind a late upload. But he knows from past experience that him failing to keep his schedule or doing something different will be attributed to his ‘silly omega whims’ which would lead to a whole onslaught of alpha and occasional beta assholes trying to insult him to apparent death over his socials. No, he couldn’t be bothered with that thanks.

When his lunch is finally ready, he settles himself on the couch. Finding a video as background while he plays and eats. Trying his best not to get too involved with the game. It’s good that it’s one he’s used to, and it’s very much well loved. It just means he’s able to put it down a little bit easier when he actually has to finally work.

Looking everything over he regrets not doing more than just a rough cut yesterday and he groans outwardly, rolling his eyes at his past self before he braces himself and gets stuck in. It was better to just get it over with.

He only has to get up once to take more painkillers and get some more tea a couple of hours in when the sharp stabbing pains start to return, but once they’re in his system he’s able to double down and enter his ‘serious editing gremlin mode’ as Kuroo calls it.  
  


-  
  


Which is what he says a few hours later while Kenma is still editing, now overly focused on making sure everything is perfect and finished.

“Oh, editing gremlin is back. Haven’t seen them a while.”

Kenma just flips him off, hunched over his laptop as he stays focused. He was able to channel Kuroo out after years of knowing him, even when he feels hands on shoulders that aim to straighten his back up and massage them. He follows the movement, letting Kuroo do what he would given that if he tried to protest, it would just lead to more insistent shoulder massages later on in the future. So he lets Kuroo manhandle him into good posture, still focused on the editing software in front of him.

He knew at this point Kuroo would be getting something out of it. The closeness his alpha-side needed at the minute would hopefully settle him a little so he wouldn’t be too antsy that evening. And Kenma enjoyed the contact too, it soothed him. Although he’d never admit it.

“Almost finished.” He mutters when Kuroo eventually lets go, thumb in his mouth as he bit at the hangnail with concentration. “Gimme half an hour.”

He vaguely hears Kuroo say something in return, but it’s not important as he finishes making sure the audio was correctly synced up and at a decent volume. A few videos ago somebody had said the game music had been a little too loud and his voiceover a little too soft so he was obsessing over it, trying hard to get a good balance once again.

Once he finally finishes, or has finished to the best he can without going mad over it, he saves everything and makes the quickest thumbnail known to man, very thankful his were pretty simple before transferring everything over to his hard-drive and then saving everything once again for good measure.

Finally shutting his laptop, he rubs his hand over his eyes, taking his headphones off to slide them onto the floor with the laptop and when he looks up and at the coffee table he can’t help but feel a wave of love wash over him.

Because it’s covered in his favourite sushi from the expensive place downtown that they only went to rarely given they couldn’t afford it most of the time, and in the centre is what is definitely a freshly baked apple pie from the equally as expensive bakery they went to a decent amount given Kenma couldn’t control himself around sweets.

“Kuro-”

“I know this is a bit much, but you got woken up by the pain so I thought you deserved something nice.” He says as he sits, already changed as he reaches out for his share while Kenma eagerly reaches for his too, grabbing at the chopsticks in the middle to eagerly start. “Don’t expect this all the time though. Don’t want you turning into a spoilt brat.”

Kenma jabs him in the side for that as Kuroo smirks and he makes a wounded noise which gets Kenma to snort.

“Shut up.”

“Brat.”

“Dickhead.”

“Pudding head.”

“Birds nest.”

They stop and share a look, both with food halfway to their mouths as they almost reach a stand off before they’re both snorting at themselves.

“Fucking hell.” Kenma shakes his head at the pair of them. “We’re idiots.”

“That’s why we have to stick together.” He reaches over to ruffle Kenma’s hair and Kenma lets him for a second before viciously batting him away. Going back to his food. Kuroo roots around behind the couch cushions for a few seconds before returning triumphantly with the remote, holding it aloft with a shit eating grin until Kenma indulges him with a sarcastic slow clap.

“Wow. Very good. What would I do without you?” He deadpans, getting Kuroo to smirk.

“Crash and burn?”

“Hmm, you wish.” He swallows his bite of food. “How was work then?”

Dinner was their mandated ‘complain about the shit in their day’ time, and Kenma wouldn’t deprive Kuroo of the joy he evidently felt while complaining.

Kuroo flicks the tv on, having to change the setting from where it was plugged into one of the many consoles in the cabinet underneath it to the TV so he can search for one of his ‘mom dramas’. Kenma didn’t really care about them, but Kuroo always got secretly over invested while denying it. It was sorta cute.

“Fine actually. Chief spoke to me directly instead of going through dogshit so I was actually able to look at our brief properly and get in touch with a few companies. Both for the tv and for a few magazine and billboard adverts.” He takes another bite. “Meeting was boring as fuck though. Dogshit kept trying to posture? It was so weird.”

Posturing was weird and stupid in any circumstance. Normally it was alpha’s going toe to toe, trying to outdo another whether it be bragging about accomplishments or sometimes physical fights. Kenma assumes it was the former though given he knows that if it was a fight that would be the first thing out of Kuroo’s mouth when he got home, always one for a good gossip.

Weird thing to do to someone, and especially your colleagues during a meeting when you’re all trying to work.

Kenma tilts his head, looking over at him, a quiet nudge to continue.

“Like, he fawns over the chief obviously.” Kuroo rolls his eyes. “But any other alpha get’s the same treatment as I do. It’s like he’s itching for a fight.”

“Has anyone done anything?”

“Nah. He’s chief’s assistant. We can’t do anything.”

“Sucks.”

“Yeah.” He growls but then sighs, angry tension leaving his shoulders. “At Least it’s not just me though, I was starting to get worried it was a personal thing.”

“I mean, wouldn’t surprise me with that face of yours.” He snarks, but follows it up quickly. He knew Kuroo would know he was teasing. But it didn’t hurt to be sincere once in a while. Especially since he knew how insecure Kuroo could occasionally get.

“Really though. He shouldn’t have a problem with you. You do your work, you do others peoples work when they need help. You’re friendly and kind.” He shrugs and leaves it there. It would be enough.

Kuroo doesn’t say anything, because he knows calling out the sincerity would make Kenma squirm and instead just turns so he’s sitting in their usual position of his feet wedged under Kenma’s thigh, leaning back against the couch arm. He reaches out, tapping Kenma’s arm in a quick thanks before swiftly stealing the last of his onigiri right from his hands and the quiet moment passes with Kenma shouting and then lunging to get it back.

There’s another bang on the wall as they giggle, and this time they ignore it. Laughing to themselves as Kenma eventually gets it back, shoving the entirety of it into his mouth so Kuroo can’t get it again with a muffled “HA!”

“Oh shut up I let you have it.” And he definitely did, but Kenma wasn’t going to mention that.

“Go back to your own food scrounger.”

He checks his phone once they’ve both settled down, Kuroo getting sucked into the drama as they both finish up their food.

Surprisingly he’s got a text from Yaku.  
  


_Yaku: Hey! I’m free for whenever but if you wanna see Lev too he’s got a few afternoons free every week? It’s down to you!_

_Own: Okay. Can’t this week or next week cause our heat/rut but Kuroo’s away the week after so how about then?_

_Yaku: Nice! We can meet up again after that too so we can see him, although don’t tell him I want to >:|_

_Own: Promise._

_Own: How’s the tuesday?_

_Yaku: We can do then!_

_Own: see you then_

_Yaku: ;)_  
  


Locking his phone, he makes a note of it in his calendar and reaches over for the pie, grabbing one of the spoons as he eats directly out of the tin, settling in for the evening.  
  


-  
  


The video’s almost finished uploading the next day when he feels the familiar drop in his chest and the tingle of warmth that crawls up his sign that signifies the start of his heat. He was a day early.

“Oh for fucks sake.”

Unlocking his phone, he sends a text to Kuroo before throwing it onto his bedside table again.  
  


_Own: Heat started._  
  


It would be good to tell him so he knew what to expect, even though Kuroo didn’t need to rush home or anything. He’d spent a few of his heats alone. Or well, technically all of them given that he never had a partner participate in his heat, not that he’d ever have anyone unless it was Kuroo. But Kuroo was usually in their apartment in the mornings and evening, and he was usually around during the start of his heat.

The start was always the worst.

Hurriedly, while he still can, he puts his laptop onto his desk and makes sure it’s plugged in and charging, he had to get the damn video out, before going back to his bed, almost frantically pulling at the blankets to get them into a huge pile.

Nesting was apparently his strongest instinct while in heat. For most, it was the sexual need. But he’d never had the highest sex drive, and his priority was always comfort above all else.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t drag out his small box of toys from under his bed though, grabbing a few haphazardly and throwing them onto the bed as he stumbles out of his room and into the kitchen to try and get himself a few bottles of water to keep by the bed while everything was happening.

On his way, he grabs a few scent repression patches from the bathroom, slapping them on for good measure. He only needed them the first day when his heat was strongest, although at this point it was only a not needed precaution. He knew Kuroo would never do anything, he was strong willed and his protective instinct would always override his basic horny alpha one when it came to Kenma, they both knew that.

But they also knew not doing at least something would be stupid. So he slaps one on each of his forearms and goes back to his room with his water, shutting the door behind him before dead-bolting it. Another not-needed but otherwise valuable precaution.

They both knew Kuroo was one hundred and ten percent more likely to sit outside his door and guard Kenma from any ‘threats’, than burst in and have his way. It’s what he had done back when they were in school and Kenma’s house didn’t have any scent proofing like their apartment did. He’d sit outside his door for days, guarding him until his heat was over. Making sure no unwanted alpha’s came near like they did occasionally. And since then his protectiveness had only grown, so nothing would change now. But still, safety first and all that.

Thinking about Kuroo gets him whining as he falls into his bed, very thankful that the room was soundproof given they were newer built apartments. Kuroo didn’t need to hear how pathetically he would be whining and groaning for him later. Thoughts and wants too muddled in the heat of the moment to let embarrassment get in the way and stop him where it usually would.

He really hated his heats.

Wrapping himself up securely in the blankets, he buries his face in the one Kuroo had obviously used the most, trying to get as much comfort out of it as he can. The alpha smell calms him a little, but it’s mostly the fact that it’s Kuroo that seems to settle the buzzing in his brain that had started travelling back down his spine.

The heat anxiety he had started to feel eases, and in a distant corner of his brain he wished it worked on his regular anxiety as well.

That’s very much a distant thought though as his thoughts are taken over by the burning desire to be held. Wrapping his arms around himself he squeezes tightly, hugging himself close in the blankets as he curls up into a ball, unable to fight back a whimper at the comforting pressure.

Indulging himself, because he knows it’s pointless to refuse even this early on, he imagines the pressure is from Kuroo. The scent of the alpha on the blankets help, and tugging them around himself tighter he imagines that it’s Kuroo’s arms around him and not his own. Shoving his hand under his hoodie and trailing his fingers gently up his own ribs and his hip, he imagines the rough calluses on Kuroo’s hands from the years of volleyball given he continued in university and still played when he could casually. They’d be rough, although only just enough for a sensation before he’d trail along with his nails. He’d probably smirk at Kenma’s resulting shiver as he goes back to using the pads of his fingers.

It’s shockingly intimate, even though he’s by himself, and he gets lost in the sensation as he imagines Kuroo doing it to him. They’d be lying in bed, just like this, both half asleep. Maybe Kuroo would be doing it as he fell asleep, tired but unable to keep his hands to himself. So desperate to keep touching Kenma, even with such an innocent gesture. It’d be a habit he picked up, and he’d fall asleep easier knowing Kenma was wrapped in his arms.

Or maybe he’d be slowly trying to wake Kenma up, nails scratching in a tease over his skin. Happy just to watch and tease until Kenma woke up, ignoring his hard on as it pressed into Kenma’s hip-

“Oh.” He gasps when his cock twitches, bringing him out of the fantasy. He’s quick to take his clothes off, shoving his sweats and boxers down in a hurry as he struggles to get his hoodie and shirt up and over his head before he’s free of the cloth, burrowing back down under the covers before he settles again.

Untangling one of his hands, he reaches down, ignoring his cock entirely to go further, raising one of his legs a little to ghost his fingers over his hole, finding they come away wet with slick.

“Fuck.” Groaning, he shifts a little so he’s on his back and able to bend his legs and prop them up without having to hold them as he goes back to gently prodding at his own entrance, not going in, just spreading the slick around as he got used to the feeling. He’s thankful for his lack of sex drive given how his lack of slick means clean up will be easier. He’d heard from others that they’d be pouring by now, begging for a knot as they drenched their sheets and sometimes mattress.

Even with his heat hazed mind he can see how much of a hassle that would be and wrinkles his nose at the thought before he slips his fingers in a little too deep and gasps, his brain focusing on the sensation.

His free hand goes back to tracing his sides as he ever so slowly starts to sink one of his fingers in. It’s him squeezing his own side more tightly that gets him to whine rather than his finger that he was gently working into himself. And he shamelessly buries his face into the blanket by his head, thoughts returning to Kuroo.

He’s disappointed that his fingers aren’t as long as Kuroo’s, able to reach deeper as he shifts his hips, opening his legs so he can reach further, searching for his spot as he almost teases himself.

His cock is dripping onto his stomach, smearing precome against the blankets that he’s nesting in and his breath gives out as he smells the mingling scents of him and Kuroo. It’s not a pure scent mix, one of both their come and sweat. Instead it’s almost halfhearted, one of his own need and the almost lack of Kuroo’s given his scent was his usual one. One not filled with arousal.

But he makes do. It was all he had. And later, he’d feel awful about using his best friend like this. Using his scent to get himself off as he whined his name into the stifling air. Shame would fill him, and he’d blame his after-heat on not being able to look Kuroo in the eye for a few days.

But right now, he couldn’t care. Adding another finger, almost too quickly, he inhales deeply and dizzies at the smell.“Kuro.” Moaning, he rubs his head back against his pillow, hand on his side finally drifting to his cock as he imagines Kuroo’s strong grip around him. Shifting his hips, he pushes his fingers deeper, as deep as they can go as he rubs at himself, imagining that it’s Kuroo leaning over him, wide grey eyes blown almost black as he smirks down at him. He finds his spot, keening high in his throat as he tightens his grip on himself with the sensation, rocking in between both of his hands as he scissors his fingers, grinding into them as his hips stutter between that and the hand he’s jacking off with.

His grip is too tight, and he loosens it. With his thumb, he takes precome from his slit, smearing it down to ease his way as he arches his back. Almost too overcome with the joint sensation.

“Kuro please.” He adds a third finger as he gathers more slick wincing a little at the subsequent burn even as he rocks into the sensation. He’s overheating, blankets too warm as he sweats, panting harshly into the air as the ‘heat’ aspect of the heat rolls over him in waves the closer he gets to his climax.

The Kuroo in his mind reaches up, chuckling when Kenma whines high and needy at the loss of hand on his cock and brushes a few strands of sweaty hair away from Kenma’s forehead.

Running his own hand up, he almost aggressively pushes his hair back in his rush to get his hand back on his cock as quickly as possible, bucking into the sweat of his own palm as he grips himself again, tighter this time as he stutters between grinding down against his fingers and thrusting up into his own hand.

He wants the alpha there, needs him. He needs Kuroo to pull him close and kiss him through his climax, hands unrelenting as he whispers sweet words into Kenma’s ear and he comes with a wordless shout, come streaking across his chest.

Working himself through it, he doesn't stop grinding his fingers against his prostate until it hurts with the oversensitivity and he pulls his fingers out with an almost pained moan, groaning with the rush of slick that accompanies them as he let’s go of his cock, wiping his hand on the blankets with a shudder.

Turning his head, he curls into the blankets once again, regardless of how warm he was as he searches out the comfort of the mixture of his and Kuroo’s scent without thinking. Grabbing one of them, ignoring the mess he pulls the blanket over his shoulder and then his head, fully burrowing into the soft layers of different blankets, all saturated with their smell.

It was safe here. He felt so safe and warm, with the memories of Kuroo, his alpha, surrounding him.

Ah. That title again. “His Alpha’. He whines involuntarily, heat haze taking over at the thought and he’s lost in the mess again. He’s grinding down against the bed before he realises it, cock still hard from before as he growls into the feeling of the soft blankets on his cock. He’d be hard until his heat passed.

“Alpha.” He whines, lurching up, hand reaching out to where he knows he threw one of the toys, other hand reaching out for a pillow to shove between his thighs. The toy he finds isn’t the smallest. But it’s by no means the largest he’d ever seen either. He was never one to beg for a knot unless his heat was intense. Although that doesn't mean to say he wastes any time positioning himself over the pillow, back arching as he slowly pushes the toy into himself, slick running down his thighs from before helping the way as he throws his head back, panting as he slowly starts to feel full.

“Kuro.” He stays sitting straight until the toy bottoms out and then he lurches forward, falling heavily onto his elbows as he starts rocking his hips back against the toy. “Alpha.” Humping against the pillow, he rolls his hips between the two feelings, sweat pooling in the dips of his spine as he shifts.

It’s awkward, the position, and he knows his hand’ll cramp eventually but he can’t care when the dildo is filling him so nicely, and the soft pliancy of the pillow on his dick is so fucking good. “Alpha please, please-” He knows Kuroo would be bigger. A lot bigger. Even without his knot. He’d be pounding into Kenma now, he just knows and he tries to move his hand faster, tries to keep up with the pace in his head and he rolls his hips in faster motions, hips almost snapping as he moves between the bed and the toy.

He comes quick, all over himself and the bed as he cries out, surprising himself.

Fuck, this was going to be a long night.  
  


-  
  


Two more orgasms and a break to readjust and resettle his blanket hoard later the haze seems to lift a little. Enough that he can reach out and grab one of the water bottles, chugging half of it in one go before he stands on shaky legs. He grimaces when a rush of slick drips down his legs and he feels how stale and sweaty he was. After the first two orgasms, his body had at least seemed to slow down somewhat so he knows he could be a lot worse off.

He still feels fucking gross though, and he’d go and take a shower if he didn’t know how short this brief reprieve from his haze would last.

No, there’d be no point in showering or changing the bed until after his heat finished within the next two days. His heats had always been shorter than average, Hinata’s lasted six days and he did not envy him for it.

Grabbing one of the blankets that had fallen onto the floor, he wraps it around himself like some sort of toga before going over to his door, unlocking it to peer outside. The tv’s on in the living-room, and there’s a tray by his door with some food on it and a note with a few more scent suppressor patches as well as some cold tea.

Dragging it into the room, he shouts a quiet ‘thanks’ down the small hallway before shutting the door and locking it again. First things first, he takes off the old and now sweat covered patches and puts the new ones on before reaching for the note.  
  


_-Chief let me out early, text me if you need anything :)-_  
  


Picking the tray up carefully, he takes it to the bed and situates himself into the mess, bringing the tray with him and his phone with the rest of the bottle water. He cuddles into the blankets and picks at the sandwiches made for him. Trying to eat as much as he can to appease Kuroo and make sure he doesn’t inevitably worry.

He takes drinks of the tea in between bites as he texts Kuroo.  
  


_Own: Thanks_

_Kuro: No problem, need anything?_

_Own: No. cant wait until it’s over. You okay?_  
  


Kuroo normally started showing pre-rut behaviour the day after Kenma technically finished his heat, but given how it had hit him early, he’s unsure about Kuroo.

Although to be fair, his pre-rut was more than likely a response to Kenma’s heat. He was basically the same, just a big clingier than normal. The problems were his post-rut. Still, it didn't get them to stop teasing the alpha. To be honest it probably made the want to tease him worse.  
  


_Kuro: No pre-rut yet!_

_Own: Okay good, I know you need someone to deal with your whiny ass while youre in pre-rut_

_Kuro: :(_

_Own: :P_

_Own: you know im kidding_

_Kuro: I do_

_Kuro: try and sleep in between orgasms okay_

_Own: ew_

_Kuro: ;P_  
  


Kenma locks his phone as he shakes his head, unable to fight the smile that curls the corners of his mouth up. He focuses on his food, trying to eat and drink as much as he can before the haze inevitably takes him over again.  
  


-  
  


The haze lifts three days later. His hope that he’d finish it early given his early start was for naught and he wakes up sore and dizzy. Reaching over with a groan he checks his phone and finds he still has a few hours before Kuroo would come home.

Good. He needed to air the apartment out. Kuroo said it didn’t bother him, the lingering smell of his heat. But it was embarrassing. And Kenma would much rather have everything smell normal and not have to face the fact he even had a heat. Even though right now, he's definitely supposed to be resting.

He’d rather have everything be clean though and then collapse for the next few days. So he makes short work of stripping the bed, shoving everything into one of the large scent proof zip-lock bags they kept under the kitchen sink. They were expensive, but it meant he wouldn’t be followed by alpha’s on the way to the laundrette.

Mentally, he adds ‘washing machine and possibly a dryer’ to the list he had Kuroo had for their next apartment.

Theirs. He feels a twinge of pining and hope at that before he roughly stamps it out as he opens all the windows. He did not need to further get his hopes up, thank you very much. That was just a childhood dream. Kuroo could meet another better omega tomorrow, fall instantly in love and be moved out by the end of the week.

And okay, maybe his anxiety was getting the better of him there as he thinks over the apparently very real possibility and he sighs to himself as he puts the bag by the front door to the side. But well, that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

“Stupid.” He chides himself, shaking his head as he gets a glass of water and some crackers from the kitchen. He’s completely naked, body too sensitive for any clothes just yet but if Kuroo wasn’t back by now he wouldn’t be coming home early.

So he takes his time, slowly eating enough to know he won’t collapse from lack of nutrition when he gets into the shower, and puts everything in the sink once he finishes before plodding his way to the bathroom.

Everything hurt, especially his hips and ass but that was to be expected and he grumbles to himself about it while he waits for the shower to heat up. Now that his heat is over, he’d gone back to being cold so he barely adds any cold to the stream before getting in, sighing loudly as the scalding water soothes over his muscles and washes away the gross mixture of sweat, come and slick from his skin.

He’s unsure of how long he spends under the spray, scrubbing his skin almost raw to get rid of everything. And he scrubs his hair twice too. Just because it feels good. All he knows is that he's spent long enough in the shower that when he reemerges back into the rest of the apartment wrapped in a fluffy towel, his heat scent has almost dissipated.

Good. Going back into his room he puts his clothes on. Clothes being sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt followed by an oversized hoodie before his socks and shoes. He pulls the hoodie up to keep his head warm given he didn’t have the energy to dry his hair before going out before he pockets his phone, keys, wallet and psp, going to the bathroom to grab some patches before he sticks them on too. His scent would have faded by now, but he didn’t like going out on his own without any on regardless. Especially since he was walking. So he makes sure they’re on and secure before grabbing the bag by the door and heading out.

Really, he should wait for Kuroo to come home and give him a lift. But he needed the blankets and stuff back by today so he could crawl back into bed and sleep forever, and given how late Kuroo was working in preparation for the adverts he wouldn’t be home until late and by then the laundrette would definitely be closed. So he was just going to have to brave it.

Also he was too embarrassed to ask. Not that’s admit that freely though.

All in all, it would usually be a twenty minute walk if he wasn’t bone tired and weighed down by so many things, and the twenty turns to forty as he makes his way to the omega-only laundrette. Cursing the fact he can’t use the mixed designation one that’s closer.

As he walks, he sends Kuroo a quick text.  
  


_Own: Finished heat. Gone to the omega laundrette._  
  


He probably wouldn’t be home in the time it took to wash and dry the laundry, but it was just in case. Kuroo would panic if he came home to an empty apartment. Pocketing it again, he focuses on getting to the laundrette, thankful that most people are still in work.

Even without the scent, he feels like it’s obvious what he’s going to the laundrette for. Despite being unable to see through the bag. Logically, he knows it’s just his anxiety getting to him. Nobody would spare him a glance, never mind look too hard to try and figure out where he was going and why. But still, he goes as fast as his still aching limbs can carry him.

It’s only when he gets there that he remembers that he’d forgotten the detergent and scowls as he goes to the lady at the counter to buy more. She just smiles sympathetically, being another omega it must be obvious to her that he’d just finished and offers him a warm smile and a few scent neutralising wipes for his bag as she points him over to the larger washing machines and dryers.

“Thank you.” He’s too tired to smile back, but she doesn’t seem to mind as he takes the wipes and goes over, small box of detergent in hand before he starts to unload the bag straight into the machine.

Nobody bats an eye at the heat smell. All too engrossed in their phones or magazines as they wait for their own washing or drying to be done so he feels a little better given he doesn't feel their gaze. The few extra blocks to walk had definitely been worth it just for this, no matter how much he was complaining before.

Once the machine is set, he goes about turning the bag inside out and wiping it down. Something he hated doing despite it being necessary, and once the smell is mostly gone he sets it on an empty rack by the machine to fully air out. There was no point in putting freshly washed blankets and clothes into a heat-scented bag.

Sighing, he finally sits down and almost groans aloud at the weight being lifted from his legs and feet, it felt so good. Taking his psp out, he turns it out and silently thanks past him for changing the game out to Crash Bandicoot, one of the older versions. He needed something simple right now, and while this definitely angered him at times, it was all about memorising patterns at a base level. Just taxing enough to keep him awake, but not enough to overload his already tired brain.

Perfect.

The wash itself takes thirty minutes, and he replays level after until it’s done. Not bothering to turn the game off, he puts it on his seat and goes to take the load out and transfer it into the dryer. That would take longer. A decent bit longer actually given that there’s a full on comforter in there.

So he settles in for two hours. At the hour mark, he takes out the thinner blankets and the clothes. Those were definitely done. And he grabs the bag again to shove them in before settling again for another hour.

It’s good he has his psp, given how even after all these years he gets sucked into the game. Intent on beating as many levels as he can while he sits and waits despite the fact he'd beaten the game at least three times before.

His phone buzzes in his pocket when the dryer is almost finished and he waits to finish his current level before checking it. Although that’s only a few minutes.  
  


_Kuro: You still at the laundrette?_

_Own: Yeah, why?_

_Kuro: I’ll be outside in a few :)_  
  


Kenma just sighs. Of course Kuroo got off work early and would be waiting for him soon. Of course. Shaking his head, he rolls his shoulders back and tries not to dwell on it. Kuroo was far too good for him, he was just being kind. Kenma couldn’t look into it too deeply. Kuroo picking him up, his roommate, didn’t mean anything. Kuroo was just being his usual kind and considerate self.

Kuroo did not like him any other way than platonically. He couldn’t get ahead of himself and give himself false hope.

Distraction. He needed distraction. And thankfully, the dryer turns off just in time. Saving his game and turning it off, he shoves it back in his pocket as he stands, stretching and then wincing at the pull on his muscles as he grabs the bag again, hauling it over to shove everything in, hands lingering on the warmth for a few minutes before he zips it up and picks it up as best he can, tiredness fully settling in his bones because of how he had stopped and sat down before.

With a polite wave and a bow in thanks for the service, he leaves and isn’t surprised to find Kuroo leaning against his car a few meters away, arms crossed as he waits. Kenma coughs and Kuroo looks up from his phone, concentrated frown breaking into his usual smirk.

“What took you so long?” He asks, meeting Kenma halfway to take the bag from him before he slings his arm around Kenma’s shoulders to help him to the car and then into the front seat, throwing the bag into the back. “I would have done this for you. Idiot. Going out straight after your heat’s finished.”

Kenma almost melts into the seat as Kuroo guides him into it. Kuroo’s car was old, but that meant his front seat basically had Kenma’s butt imprinted into it and it was comfortable to the point where he could definitely sleep there no problem. Right now that definitely sounded like a good idea.

“Wanted the blankets back.” He shrugs, missing the warmth from Kuroo’s arm around him no matter how brief the contact was. “Want to sleep.”

“I know. We’re going back. Need me to change your bed?” Kenma nods. The smell would be gone by now and really, tiredness was overtaking his anxiety and embarrassment as he curls up a little, leaning his arm against the window to lean his head there as he shuts his eyes.

As he falls asleep, he swears he feels Kuroo gently run his fingers over the crown of his head.  
  


-  
  


“Kenmaaaa.”

“Wha?” He wakes up warm and cozy and stretches out, feeling warm fabric surrounding him and opens his eyes. Jolting, he bolts up. He was in his bed, but he’d last been in a car-

“Woah woah hey. I carried you up, you’re in bed.” He looks over to Kuroo, who was currently hovering by the head of his bed, and shoots him a death glare.

“You should have woken me up.”

“But you just looked so cute all zonked out like that.” Kenma reaches out to punch him in the stomach for the tease.

“Shut up.” He hisses, knowing how his face must look as he blushes. “What did you wake me up for?”

“Food, come on. I know you’ve barely eaten today.”

“I had crackers.”

“Not enough. Do you want me to lecture you about proper nutrition again?” Kenma gets up, hand out on Kuroo’s arm to steady himself as his legs almost give in. Completely tired and aching from the last few days.

“Please don’t. I’m having trouble staying awake already as is it.”

Kuroo laughs at that, shaking his head as Kenma let’s go and continues to chuckle to himself as they go into the living room where he gratefully sits back down again.

“Where did you put me when you made the bed?” He asks before he catches the blanket Kuroo throws at him with his face, spluttering into the fabric with a sarcastic- “Thanks.”

Bundling himself up, he plops down onto the couch and snuggles back up again into the corner. “Couch.”

“Hmm.” He hums, nodding distractedly as he starts to doze once more. He’d pushed himself too far by going out, like he did after every heat.

This entire thing was routine by now.

“Stay awake pudding cup.” Kuroo calls. “You gotta eat.”

Pudding cup was new. It sounded cuter than pudding head anyway.

“Shut up. ‘M awake.”

“You trying to convince me, or yourself there?”

“Both.” He mutters, making grabby hands at the bowl with his food in as Kuroo comes back over. He smiles when Kuroo passes it over when he looks into it. “Soup.”

“Okay, you must be tired if you’re just saying things now.” Kuroo chuckles as he sits himself down, once again moving to his usual position.

Kenma just nods, shifting himself so Kuroo can get his feet more comfortable. “Soup.”

“Soup.” Kuroo agrees with a smirk before he puts the tv on and they settle.

It’s tomato soup, one of his favourites. It’s rich and full of herbs, and as he stirs it there’s some cut up noodles in there too. Kuroo had found out how to make it from Kenma’s mother, and it was his first meal post-heat every single time.

Kenma really was in love with him.

He’s very glad he’s got such good self control, even while exhausted. Because the words are on the tip of his tongue, but he’s able to swallow them with his next mouthful of soup.

“You so tired you gonna tell me about the sheep again?” Kuroo drawls once he’s finished and Kenma just flips him off before settling back down. He didn’t want to go to bed yet. And he knew Kuroo would just follow him to bed anyway given his pre-rut clinginess, may as well let him watch his shows first.

“Fuck off.” He grumbles, hunkering down further into his blanket and settles himself in for a doze.  
  


-  
  


It’s a pressure on his chest and around his waist that gets him to wake up. They’re both still on the couch, but he’s laying across it awkwardly, propped up against the couch arm with his head resting along the back, leg nearest the back of the couch curled up as his hands resting on Kuroo’s back. Kuroo, who was currently fast asleep, had his head on Kenma’s stomach, arm around the omega’s waist as he snored, lying down on his side with his legs curled up to his chest, the arm underneath him curled up to his chin. He was lying in between Kenma’s legs, bracketed in and staying on the couch given how Kenma’s leg was acting as a barrier as it stretched out. Vaguely, the tv was still flickering in the background although the volume was way down.

Huh.

Without thinking, lingering heat haze in the back of his mind and sleepy thoughts clouding his judgement, he runs a hand over Kuroo’s hair, feeling how soft the mess is underneath his fingers.

Kuroo doesn’t wake up, he just nuzzles into the touch. Which only prompts him to carry on. His other hand going to lightly trace over the shell of Kuroo’s ear. He was so disgustingly in love. He wished he could do this all the time, when he wasn’t sleep clouded or hazy. Wished he could say something.

But he’d never be able to live with himself without Kuroo in his life. And he didn’t want to disgust his best friend by admitting his feelings and inevitably lose him over it. No, he’d settle for being friends.

Being friends was enough.  
  


-  
  


He wakes up again by Kuroo falling off the couch. Shouting loudly as he bags his head on the floor, although it’s mostly the shock and Kenma almost falls off with him given how he’s laughing so hard.

“What the fuck?” Kuroo groans, leaning up on his elbow, his other hand shooting out to steady Kenma and push him back onto the couch so he doesn’t fall too. “What?”

“Couch.” Is all Kenma can provide through giggles, laughing even harder when Kuroo just scowls, shoving him properly as he gets up. “Fell off it.”

“I fucking know that. Fuck, what time is it?” He reaches out towards the table, grabbing his phone and unlocks it, gasping when he sees the time. “Fuck! Gonna be late!” And then he’s scrambling up, flying to his room which causes Kenma to start laughing again.

This wasn’t a regular occurrence. But when it did happen, everything always ended up fine. Which is why he lets himself laugh while Kuroo runs around like a headless chicken.

“Have a good day.” He calls, almost sarcastically when Kuroo runs out of the door, shirt mostly unbuttoned and hair even more of a mess than usual. And he breaks into laughter again when Kuroo makes a point to flip him off from around the door before he shuts it.

Laughing to himself, he takes a second to see how he’s feeling and nods when he finds he’s not in half as much pain as yesterday so he stands, going over to get a cup of coffee as he unlocks his phone.  
  


_Own: Im fucked._  
  


He’s not expecting an answer this early in the morning, although he probably should, and he jumps a little when Hinata replies.  
  


_Hinata: I know_

_Hinata: You okay????_

_Own: Yeah I just got reminded_

_Hinata: Why? What happened????? O.O_

_Own: Nothing unusual. Just lingering heat haze I think._

_Hinata: Oh thats the worst_

_Own: I know :(_  
  


Sorting his coffee out, he takes it into his bedroom after grabbing his blanket. Still texting as he settles himself comfortably.  
  


_Hinata: You doing okay after your heat?_

_Own: Yeah, sore as fuck though_

_Hinata: did you go the laundrette again and push yourself too much like a dumbass?_

_Own: …… Maybe_

_Own: you cant say anything about pushing yourself too far though!!!!_

_Hinata: Can and will!!!!! The teams sports therapist is very happy with me!_

_Own: yeah yeah mr athlete, I know you almost broke your leg that last game so don’t even try it!!_

_Hinata: stop mentioning it! ‘Yama does too >:(_

_Own: it’s cause he’s an over protective bastard who just want to protect his sweet little sunshine omega_

_Hinata: I can hear your sarcasm from here and I Do Not appreciate it_

_Own: ;)_

_Hinata: On the topic of over protective though….. Hows Kuroo?_

_Own: stressed, being an idiot about things. The usual._

_Hinata: And……_

_Own: We fell asleep on the couch and woke up cuddling_

_Hinata: you both literally share a bed for the few weeks before and after your cycles thats not new_

_Own: and I woke up and played with his hair before falling back asleep_

_Hinata: O.O_

_Hinata: thats so cute!!!!!!!!_

_Hinata: Did he wake up? Did you guys kiss? Was it magical?_

_Own: No to all of those_

_Own: you know I wont say anything ever_

_Hinata: you should though!_

_Own: No <3_

_Hinata: as one of your best friends, I think you’d be happier if you did BUT I know you wont and ive got to go! tell me more cute things later!_

_Own: ill try  
  
_

He locks his phone, rolling his eyes fondly to himself as he finishes his coffee. Another nap was definitely in order.  
  


-  
  


He’s just finished heating up the leftovers from yesterday for dinner, having slept through lunch, when Kuroo comes back home.

“I can’t wait until all this is over!” Is his greeting, and all Kenma does is pat his arm when he comes over, still in his coat and shoes, to flop over Kenma’s shoulders. Although he holds most of his own weight.

Kenma can feel him radiating heat, just from the contact and turns with a frown, forgetting the soup as he presses his hand to Kuroo’s forehead. He was burning up, and as he nuzzles into the touch Kenma frowns.

“Is your rut starting already?”

That get’s Kuroo to stop, opening his eyes and stepping back as he seems to assess himself and only frowns harder when he seems to reach a conclusion.

“I’m close. It’s early. Probably tonight?”

“I’m sorry.” Kenma winces. It was his fault.

“No, no shut up. It’s not your fault you were early. Fuck.” He runs a hand over his face, looking worn out. “I’ll text chief, keep the soup warm for me?”

Kenma just nods and Kuroo smiles softly before leaving to go to his bedroom. Sighing to himself, the guilt surges through him as he gets two bowls out, serving everything up as he takes it over to the couch.

This was unexpected, there really should have been a few more days. And he knew it would throw Kuroo. Much like having the early heat had thrown him.

“Shit.” He sighs. Making sure the blanket was loose enough so that Kuroo could climb under it too, pre-rut clinginess meaning he’d want to burrow into Kenma’s side. Pre-rut wasn’t really a thing that existed. They both knew that. Kuroo’s clinginess was simply a result of being unable to see to Kenma during his actual heat and in turn it made his protective instincts surge. But Kenma was looking for an excuse for Kuroo’s clinginess, and he knew Kuroo just liked having terms for things. Truly accurate or not.

There was a reason he wasn’t allowed near any label makers anymore.

He starts eating, the other bowl on the coffee table as he goes to his cat cafe game. Needing something to pass the time. Kuroo would be filling it soon with ranting, but he needed something to do while he ate.

“Motherfucking dogshit was worse today.” Kuroo says as he comes in, predictably curling right up against Kenma as he reaches for his bowl, pulling the blanket over his lap. “Could probably tell I was gonna start my rut or some shit.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t realize.”

“I was busy.”

“Well eat before you start okay. Don’t want you dying mid way through your rut from lack of nutrition.”

Instead of teasing back like he normally would, Kuroo just rubs his cheek against Kenma’s shoulder. “Yeah I am, I am. Don’t hound me.”

“Whatever.” Kenma drinks a bit more of the soup. “Why was dogshit worse? More meetings?”

“He tried to fucking posture at me! Not even to me! At me!”

“Oh shit.”

“I know.” Kuroo fumes. And very suddenly, Kenma is glad his rut had hit him a little early given it meant he’d had at least an extra day away from the guy. Rut wasn't exactly a break, far from it, but the extra day or two away from dogshit would be good for Kuroo.

It further occurs to him that he might have to learn dogshit’s actual name at some point. But he doesn’t ask. Instead he just makes an encouraging noise for Kuroo to go on.

“He got all up in my face and everything in the break room. Did it there so he wouldn’t get in trouble the piece of shit.” He snarls. “Said he was a better worker than I was, had more credit to his name or something. I didn’t hear half of if, I was trying so hard not to punch him I couldn’t hear.”

Kenma makes a sympathetic noise in his throat, absently gesturing to Kuroo’s bowl so he’ll continue to eat even as he talks and he’s relieved when Kuroo does in fact start eating.

“And the motherfucker, fucking hell I really was close to doing something. Said that I only got my position because I was an alpha!”

“I can definitely come and stab him.” Kenma offers, a little surprised that he’s only mostly joking, some part of him serious. How dare someone treat Kuroo like that! He feels his blood boil. Kuroo got that job through hard work. He’d worked himself almost to death! Kenma was there through all of it. The studying, the interviews, everything!

“Hey hey little kitten retract your claws.” He only realises his hands are clenched and he’s breathing a little heavier than usual with his rage when Kuroo pulls him out of it with a soft chuckle, fingers gently working their way under Kenma’s own to unclench his hands, prying his fingers from where they’re curled into his palm. “Don’t get so worked up on my account.”

“You worked fucking hard for your job.” He hisses. “Your designation had nothing to do with it.”

“I know. Everyone knows. They know I work myself to the bone over there.”

“So they fucking should.” He deflates when Kuroo leans forward, putting his mostly empty bowl down and leans back to rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder. He always did eat quicker than Kenma.

“He was just trying to rile me. It didn’t work so don’t worry.”

“Well it did-”

“I didn’t punch him.”

“No, that’s true.” He relents. Eyes going from his bowl to the tv as Kuroo puts it on.

“Wake me up if I fall asleep okay? Don’t wanna start my rut in here.”

He wrinkles his nose. “We’d have to get a new couch.”

“Exactly.”  
  


-  
  


Kuroo makes him promise to lock his door before they both head to bed later on and Kenma promises. Even though he thinks it’s a stupid promise.

Kuroo had a lock on his own door, but him being in rut never stopped Kenma from going around the apartment. He was careful though, because Kuroo asked him to.

One night, early on when they had moved in together when Kenma had started uni. Kuroo drunk off his ass had confessed the reason he wanted the locks and such was just in case he ever went feral or something, like out of the horror movies, and took Kenma, or took someone else, by force.

It was a stupid fear. Because even in the midst of his strongest rut, Kuroo would never do such a thing. Would recognise, even in his own haze, what to do and what not to do around someone. He cared too much about Kenma, about anyone, to do something like that. Kenma saw him pre and post rut, as well in everyday life. And he was too much of a soft hearted bastard to be anything but a cuddly teddy bear who needed attention. Even with his hormones and emotions all over the place.

Although Kuroo would never admit to that. And Kenma never mentioned anything to save his pride.

Plus, the whole ‘feral alpha’ thing didn’t even exist. It was just an excuse made up by asshole alpha’s to try and get away with their disgusting crimes. And was capitalized on by the horror and crime enthusiasts in the film and writing industry.

But Kenma understood stupid fears. So he locked his door while he was in his room and made sure to ‘stay alert’ while going around the apartment. Texting Kuroo when he was and wasn’t in his room so Kuroo could go to the bathroom or get the food Kenma had prepared for him from where Kenma would leave it outside his door when Kenma was safe behind closed and locked doors.

Once he’s made sure Kuroo has definitely gone to bed, he locks his door and climbs into his own. He shifts around for a minute as he tries to get comfortable before he realises something is off and sits up, he looks around his room to find nothing amiss so he turns to look at his bed carefully looking over his blanket hoard to find that two are missing.  
Immediately, he’s on his phone.  
  


_Own: Bastard blanket stealer!_

_Kuro: :)_  
  


With a resigned sigh, he makes do with what he has. Getting comfortable and cozy. His mind wanders, back and forth between the idea of Kuroo wanting to steal blankets that were his and the way he had called Kenma kitten before in a way that didn’t sound entirely teasing, and definitely sounded fond. Even to his own skeptical ears.

The blanket stealing was normal. And really, so was the use of the pet name. Although he only used it when he wanted to rile Kenma up and tease him. It was one of the things that would definitely always rile him. And the blanket stealing was something they just did. Kuroo stole blankets from him, he stole blankets from Kuroo. Really, the blankets belonged to the both of them. They all smelt of the pair of them anyway.

Trying to ignore it, he tosses and turns for a while, trying not to overthink as his brain slowly starts to rid itself of the final wisps of haze that still lingered. He thinks about anything else. Volleyball. What his next play-through might be. Why snails are so slimy. Anything but Kuroo. Anything.

But ultimately, it’s the smell of Kuroo’s usual scent of detergent and rain during a storm smell on the blankets that eases him into sleep. No matter how hard he tries to fight himself on it.  
  


-  
  


_Kuro: I hate this_

_Own: I know_

_Own: Food is there, make sure you eat it_

_Kuro: I have_

_Own: Good :)_  
  


Kenma puts his phone down, sighing heavily to himself. He hates not being able to help. Not even in the most obvious way either. He just wanted to be able to go in and make sure he’d eaten properly, stayed hydrated. Held him through the initial pain of his rut. He’s very glad the bedrooms were soundproof because he knows he wouldn’t be able to deal with hearing Kuroo’s pained moans. Or his ones of pleasure, but that wasn’t the focus here.

They couldn’t be when he knew how painful and lonely his own heats got. All he wanted to do was go in and make sure Kuroo was okay.

He snarls at the sappy part of himself. He wasn’t allowed to be this sappy over somebody he couldn’t have. Somebody who wasn’t his. Kuroo was too good for him, he deserved an omega here who could help him properly. Not Kenma, who could only put food and water outside the door and text to check in on him.

“Stupid.” He mutters to himself. He wouldn’t be any use to anyone if he kept this up. Maybe he could get ahead of his video scheduling. Film another video or something. It was always wise to be prepared. He’d managed to check on his Undertale video, thankfully during his brief breaks in heat he’d finished uploading it and it had been doing pretty well.

It would throw his whole routine off though if he filmed something now. He had till sunday to rest and shake the last of his heat off. He’d film a shorter video on monday to upload it on the friday. And then he’d upload friday’s video on the sunday. With a stream on the thursday.

He liked his schedule. Even if the filming was a little bit tight between the friday and sunday when he wanted to film longer videos. But he liked the pressure. It gave him something to focus on. Plus, it left his wednesdays free to go to dinner with Kuroo in the evenings. Or to spend the day with him given if Kuroo took a day off, it would be on the wednesday given the companies busiest work tended to be on weekends.

Thinking it over while he scrolls on his phone, he drafts up a post announcing his slight schedule change when he realises it’ll be easier to film his shorter videos on friday to upload on sunday. Sometimes he got too focused about things to realise the bigger picture. And it’s only now he has time to think about it he sees how stupid he had been in not switching the games around soner given how much quicker it was to edit his short videos.

The post drafted up, he goes to make a few polls on his socials.

_Kodzuken: Would people mind if I swapped my uploads around? Meaning the longer lets-plays would be uploaded on the friday and the short one-off games would be uploaded on the sundays???_

_Change it up! || Don’t change it!_

It was better to gauge his followers' reaction first before deciding on anything. Because while it was ultimately his decision, and if he needed to in the future he would definitely change it, now he didn’t mind so much. And getting his followers input was vital in keeping them around and keeping them happy. Plus, he valued it. He didn’t have the biggest social media presence outside of the occasional shitpost and updating his feeds about his latest upload or a cute cat he had seen. But he was always there liking and replying to any comments he could actively answer. And he definitely understood he wouldn’t be able to do this without his viewers.

So it was good to keep them in the loop. And gauge their reactions. If they didn’t like it, it was something he’d have to either ease them into or do sneakily. Whichever seemed best when it came to it.

He leaves his phone and gets up to grab his switch before snuggling back into bed, not bothering with his headphones as the usual pokemon music played.

He wasn’t the biggest fan of the new format, he was so used to the older formats from before sun and moon. But he was getting used to it. The new pokemon made it at least a little bit worth it. He was, admittedly, a little bit obsessed with wooloo and snom. Unable to avoid the hype around their cute faces and designs.

When it reaches dinner time he’s managed to successfully get his team up a good handful of levels, so he saves his progress satisfied, and sends a quick text to Kuroo.  
  


_Own: I’m making dinner. What meat do you want in the curry?_  
  


Standing, he stretches before searching for the big hoodie he has, the one he can curl up into a ball under properly and frowns when he can’t find it. It’s not anywhere. He hadn’t taken it to the laundrette, so that means it would usually be on his gaming chair or in his closet but it’s nowhere to be found.

Maybe he did take it and he lost it? He frowns again at the thought and makes a note to buy a new one.

Huffing to himself, he takes his other well worn hoodie from his closet. The light grey one Kuroo had bought him as a joke years ago given the car eats on the hood and the paws on the slightly too long sleeves. It had been a joke, but Kenma loved it and wore it often.

Unlocking his door, he goes out into the main room to start on dinner. Curry tended to be quick, although it depended on the meat.  
  


_Kuro: Chicken please_  
  


Ah good, it would be quick then. Getting that out, he puts some quiet music on as background. His nerves had started to spike about what his viewers would say to his possible change in routine now that he didn’t have a game to focus on and he started to worry.

He knew it was pointless to worry given that it was his channel and he would do what he wanted with it. But anxiety wasn’t logical, and it enjoyed making him personally suffer. He was pretty sure.

“Blerg.” He makes a disgruntled noise at himself, shaking his head at the thoughts as he tries to focus on his food.

It’s very dorky he knows. But as he chops and adds things to the pot, he imagines his anxiety as a dark inkly tentacle blob with sharp teeth fangs, getting cut down by a mini avatar of him with a giant fuck off sword. Mini him threw his arms up in victory after a last stab left the anxiety’s health bar fully depleted as it sank into a dead gooey lump.

“New High Score.” He mutters to himself in a vague approximation of the arcade announcers and chuckles to himself even as he rolls his eyes.

At least he was aware he was a dork and didn’t try and play it off like Kuroo did. Kuroo was the biggest nerd he knew, honestly it still baffled Kenma that he went into sports promotion and not something science related. That, or he didn’t just keep playing volleyball.

Well, he knew he didn’t keep playing. He’d said it was too much to be travelling constantly and he’d rather stay in one place most of the time. But still, he had the talent and drive to keep playing. And Kenma knew he missed it. Although he definitely missed learning too. The massive nerd that he was.

In the little free time he got, he hauled his old science books out, and he’s spoken about maybe taking up a few online classes when he settled himself a bit better into the company.

Kenma was behind him one hundred percent, even if he didn’t enjoy the idea of Kuroo having less free time. But that was just his selfish side, and he was able to stamp that down easily enough if it meant Kuroo would be happier.

Fucking hell he was a sap. Dragging his focus back to the food he finishes everything up before leaning against the counter to wait. If he sat down, he might forget so he stays standing and takes a deep breath before opening his main social app.

It hadn’t been too long, but the poll was surprisingly at a majority for ‘change it up’. Although there are questions under it which he tries to answer. As well as some comments.  
  


_Succulentbae : Will you still be playing Undertale?_  
_\- Kodzuken: Yes!!! It’ll just be uploaded on the friday instead of the sunday!_

_Noyaaa!!: DO WHAT’S BEST FOR YOU BRO!! CANT WAIT FOR YOUR NEXT STREAM_  
_\- Kodzuken: :D_  
  


Nishinoya had been playing animal crossing too on his own channel in between vlogs. Kenma would have to maybe set up a few island visits soon. So before he forgets, he sends off a message.  
  


_To: Noyaaa_  
_We should do some island visits soon! On a stream or something?_

_From: Noyaaa_  
_*insert a billion thumbs up emojis here*_

_To: Noyaaa_  
_:)_  
  


Going back to his comments he finds that they’re mostly supportive.  
  


_JestersFavourite: Seconding what @Noyaaa says!_

_Kodzukeeen: Do what you need to bb!_

_xGhoulGirlx: Still the same upload time though?_  
_\- Kodzuken: Yep same time!_

_KenmaEnthusiast: As long as you keep playing the shorter ones too!!_  
_\- Kodzuken: Ofcourse!_

_HannaHBananA: Do what you need to!_

_Bubblegumbxtch: Do iiiiittttt  
  
_

He likes as many as the supportive ones as he can, and frowns at the ones that definitely aren’t.  
  


_Dudewhat: shouldnt have trusted an omega to have a proper fucking schedule and keep to it_

_Groantaser: cant handle your own schedule huh? You already skipped a week because of your ~heat~_  
  


That one he definitely doesn’t get given that alphas took a week off for their ruts and nobody gave them shit for it. Sighing, he carries on looking.  
  


_Pepperpepper: what? Couldnt keep up with alphas huh runt?_  
  


He stops looking after that comment, exiting out the app and locking his phone as he grimaces. He shouldn’t be looking in the first place, he knows that. And he should listen to himself.

Breathing in for ten and out for ten, he turns back around quickly to assess the food. Trying his best not to let the anxiety that he feels crawling up his spine get the better of him.

This wouldn’t send him into an anxiety attack, not anymore anyway. But it does get his insecurities to shout a little louder in the back of his head and he imagines the mini-him again in his head slicing through each thought, all bundles of dark red spikes, and once he’s finished the food and is plating it up, the red bundles are mush on the ground and he feels a little better.

“Fucking dork.” He says, because Kuroo isn’t there to say it for him, and gets the tray out Kuroo had used for him. He puts the bowl of rice and curry onto it as he brews some green tea and puts the large mug of that onto the tray too before taking it to put outside Kuroo’s door. He goes back to get his own food and takes it into his room with a coffee, setting it on his desk before he goes back out to knock on Kuroo’s door to let him know it’s there.  
  


_Own: Your food’s outside your door_

_Kuro: thanks :)_  
  


Kenma goes back to his room, locking his door out of courtesy, and goes to eat. While he eats, he changes his drafted post slightly, making it clear the games he was still playing would be the same and so would the timing, they would just be switched. And once he’s happy with it, he posts it.

The rest of his night it frustratingly spent updating all of his site banners and schedules with the new routine.  
  


-  
  


He feels a bit more relaxed when he starts filming on the monday afternoon. Or at least a bit more useful anyway. He couldn’t do much for Kuroo other than leave his meals and drinks outside. As well as painkillers on the odd occasion Kuroo asked. But that wasn’t anything really, and it left him feeling a bit helpless.

At least now he could film and start editing, just to give him something to do. He was going to do the food shopping tomorrow, as well as pick some things up Kuroo needed for his trip so at least he’d be distracted tomorrow too.

Maybe he’d do a surprise stream on wednesday as well as his usual scheduled one on thursday, given he couldn’t spend his usual evening out eating somewhere with Kuroo. Yeah, maybe he’d do that.

“Alright, part three.” He announces to the camera once he’s finished his introductions. “Let’s see who we meet today.” He talks about the game as he plays, offering little facts he knows or things he notices that he’s only noticing on this playthrough.

“Always things to find.” He says, before coming across another enemy. “Oh, you’re cute. Good thing I don’t have to kill you this time.” He almost coo’s at Lesser Dog. “Although i’m much more of a cat person.”

It’s nice, being relaxed and playing for a few hours. But by the time he’s finished he’s starving. He’d only made lunch for Kuroo given he’d gotten up too late and wasn’t hungry when he woke up so he’d skipped it. He would not be telling Kuroo that though. Kuroo would get on his last nerve about skipping a meal, as if he was one to talk.

When he gets up to go to the kitchen, giving his usual cursory text to Kuroo about it, he starts making a list of things they needed for when he went shopping tomorrow. He actually groans when he opens the fridge to find basically fuck all in there and adds ‘everything!!!” to the list before actually going in and typing what they actually needed.

Ramen with almost past their sell by date vegetables and eggs it was then. He’d used up all the meat yesterday and definitely regrets it now. He sends another quick text to Kuroo before he starts.  
  


_Own: It’s ramen, no complaining._

_Kuro: never_

_Own: theres no meat_

_Kuro: …… eggs?_  
  


There was one egg. Which Kenma would graciously give to Kuroo given his current state.  
  


_Own: Yes._

_Kuro: then no complaining_

_Own: Idiot_

_Kuro: <3_  
  


Kenma rolls his eyes, but he makes sure to give Kuroo most of the vegetables too.  
  


-  
  


Shopping the next day is hell. As it always is. He had to go out early so he could get the good deals, and all the mothers and housewives give him death glares whenever he uses his smaller stature to go in and quickly grab one of the last remaining items on a few of the deals. He just smiles as awkwardly as he can at them, knowing it’ll make them back off a bit from sheer discomfort, and tries his best not to have a giant panic attack.

Kuroo usually did the shopping. That was his job. He could charm the sales people into giving him discounts and letting him use expired coupons and the mothers and housewives into letting him get the last can of soup or whatever.

Kenma could not do that. Grimacing at the noise, he weaves around the people in the packed aisle. Inwardly cursing Kuroo and his stupid ruts. Why couldn’t either of them be a beta and not have any of this nonsense? He needed somebody to come and save him from these damned crowds.

“Sorry.” He mutters when he bumps into someone's cart, holding his own basket in front of his like a shield as he navigates the space. All he needed was some fucking dried chives from this aisle. There’s a mixture of scents in the air from the majority of people given scent repression patches were only really used by un-bonded omegas. And that means he has to hold back his visible grimace as the gross mixture of scents that do not belong together curl and twine in his nostrils. He didn't care what Kuroo said. Chocolate and citrus did not belong together. Especially if he had to smell it.

Thankfully, he had at least gotten all his fresh groceries first so he doesn’t have to chance that again. He would go later in the day so as to avoid the crowds, but old habits die hard. And neither had grown up with the money they had now. So even if they could technically afford not to have to go out to the shops in the early morning for all the deals, they still preferred too. Plus, it always helped to have savings to fall back on.

He grumbles to himself as he has to duck under somebody's arm, hand shooting out into the small space he sees on the shelf to grab the glass bottle of herbs and yanks it back before walking away from the fray as quickly as he can.

Somebody bumps into him, hard. And it’s almost enough that he’s knocked off balance. He goes to say something but they mutter an apology and he has to ignore it from there. It wouldn’t do to cause a scene over an accident. And he understood, everyone was cramped here. But he still hated being touched by strangers.

It’s warm too, something else he hates. You’d think he’d like it, give how cold he was almost constantly. But he preferred to combat the cold with multiple layers and hopefully blankets. Not by adding heat from the sun or whatever. At least it’s not humid yet. He mourns the fact that he’s going to be a sweaty mess as soon as the humidity picks up as he tries to grab the last of his groceries with his composure left intact.

“Oh excuse me.” He’s at the dessert section of the fridges when his hand collides with somebody else's. Both aiming for the last apple pie. He deserved this pastry, he had already had one hell of a morning and in an uncharacteristic show of bravery he goes to say as such until he’s faced with an elderly beta woman who's smiling sweetly at him. Hand still stretched out to reach for the box.

Ah hell.

“Sorry.” He mutters. “It’s all yours.” His mother had raised him right, and at the minute he hated that fact.

“Oh no, you go ahead.” She offers, although she looks disappointed. And subtly, he sniffs at himself when he realises that she’s less than subtly taken a whiff too. With only the one suppression patch on, his sweat had made sure that you could smell his designation if you got up close.

And given she was a beta, automatically it meant the apple pie should go to him given the stupid heirarchy. When it came to getting provided for despite how people normally treated omegas, they were at the top of the list in a weird twist of archaic nonsense.

He really really wished he didn’t hate the hierarchy so much. Because it’s only his hatred of that that gets him taking the box, and putting it into her cart. Out of some weird designation targeted spite.

“All yours.” He nods, as politely as he can, before he’s shifting away. Grabbing a box of strawberry custard tarts as he goes past. Not as good as the apple pie would be. But it was a box of sweet pastry, so it would do.

He sends a text to Kuroo as he gets in line to buy everything.  
  


_Own: I gave up the last apple pie to an old lady be proud of me_

_Kuro: SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!!_

_Own: I want to stab everyone else_

_Kuro: Spare the old lady_

_Own: maybe_  
  


He’s a little surprised that Kuroo texts him back, but from late night conversation about their respective cycles, he knew that rut haze was a lot thinner than heat haze was. Allowing more breaks. Apparently it was something to do with the fact that alpha’s would normally be with an omega and it gave them time to check in and look after said omega. Cleaning them up or getting them food and such.

A little shiver runs up his spine at the fact that Kuroo was almost doing that in a way. Taking care of him by indulging his need to be distracted. If he could kick himself for that thought he would. But he was in public. So he settles for trying to hide his blush behind his hair and waits to get everything scanned.

Normally he’d use the self scanner machines, but he had way more than the limited fifteen items so he resolutely waits in line and tries as best he can not to be too awkward with the cashier as they scan all his items through while he bags them. He hated that part, they always went too fast.

After fumbling with the bags and paying, he makes it out of there and breathes the biggest sight of relief once he’s out of the doors and into the fresh air of the street. Or well, the mostly fresh air anyway given it was still a big city.

Making his way past the bustling shops and the even busier outdoor market he goes the few streets down to the bus stop. Technically he could walk, but the bags were heavy and he was already emotionally drained and a little sticky with sweat across his back which he hated. The bus at least would have some air con.

Holding tight to his bags, he wished he could at least play on his phone or something. But his anxiety was already acting up, and he didn’t want to let go of the bags or let his guard down by getting distracted with a game. Nothing would happen. It was broad daylight, and you could only smell him if you got too close which he wouldn’t be letting anyone doing. Plus, he knew it was mainly his anxiety making him on edge. His fears weren’t as bad as they proclaimed they were. Alpha’s weren’t going to chase him down or jump out from around a corner or anything. Nobody was going to laugh at him for his roots or point out how small he was for no reason and he’d be forced to leave in a hurry like he had been in junior school.

Silently, he tells his anxiety to shut the fuck up, and let him wait in peace. It didn’t normally work, but he could try.

Much like the shops, the bus is packed and he hates it. He taps his pass on the machine and nods to the bus driver as he worms his way into the fray. There aren’t any seats free, but he manages to lean against one of the supporting poles pretty securely as he keeps tight holds on the bags. He never had the best balance, so it’s good he has that to focus on as he tries his best to stay upright. It gives him enough of a distraction from the smells around him. There was an alpha seated somewhere in the back in the mix of all the omega and beta smells, and the majority of them weren’t wearing scent patches. It almost gave him a headache.

But he always did have a ‘sensitive disposition’ according to his mother so he swallows down his scowl and eagerly awaits his stop.

He’s exhausted when he finally gets off the bus and trudges down the road to their apartment complex, yawning loudly as he buzzes himself through the main gates and then into the building. Very glad of the lift despite the fact that it smelt like piss constantly. Before he finally gets to their floor and unlocks their door with a happy sigh.

When he swings the door open, shuffling into the porch area he looks up as he kicks his shoes off. Stopping midway when he catches movement in the kitchen.

There’s a brief moment where he doesn’t understand what he’s looking at, and then Kenma can’t seem to catch his breath as he looks at Kuroo. He’d seen him shirtless countless times, but he’d never been this caught off guard by it. And here Kuroo was, leaning against the kitchen counter in boxers that he’s wearing far too low on his hips showing off his hip bones and fucking trail. His skin is almost dewey with sweat, and all Kenma wants to do is reach out and run his hands over the soft skin of his chest, his neck, his fucking thighs. Fuck, why did he have to wear boxer briefs and have that much skin on display?

His hair is wilder than it usually is, pulled in every direction from Kuroo’s own hands and Kenma can see the beginning of bruises on his pecs and around his nipples from where Kuroo had obviously been paying them attention. Kenma wants to fucking scream. It was so unfair. Seeing Kuroo like this, completely fucked out but still tense. Eyes lidded with lingering lust as he took a slow drink from the glass he was holding, adam's apple bobbing as he drank.

He smelt fucking great too, which was the part driving Kenma to the brink. The salty tang of his sweat mingling with the dull rain storm smell that his scent usually carried. “Sorry.” He mutters, shopping bags almost falling to the ground as his grip loosens and then tightens when he absently remembers he’s got eggs in one of the bags. “Didn’t know you were out the room-”

“No no, it’s me just. Water.” Kuroo gestures to his glass hazily before he seems to realise what’s happening and jolts, eyes widening in horror as a blush starts to form on his cheeks and quickly spreads down to his shoulders and chest. “Room, my room. Back to it. Yep.” And then he’s almost running away from Kenma, glass left on the side.

There’s a bang on his door, and what Kenma knows he can’t really hear but imagines is a lock being drawn.

“Fuck.” He growls.  
  


-  
  


He gets a text from Kuroo two hours later. He knows. He timed it. He’d frustratedly put all of the shopping away, begrudgingly made them both a light lunch given he had lost his appetite.

All he could see was the horrified look on his face when he had seen Kenma. It was probably just because he had been caught unawares. Or felt uncomfortable around anyone given he was still in his rut.

But the loudest reason Kenma can hear bouncing around his brain is the fact that it was Kenma he hadn’t wanted to see. Kuroo wasn’t shy around people, hell he answered the door to the postman in underwear all the time. But he’d blushed at seeing Kenma. And that paired with the horror on his face could only mean he had been disgusted right? He must have been able to smell Kenma, couldn’t avoid it in his rut state even with the patch.

Maybe he smelt really bad and given how heightened Kuroo’s senses would have been, maybe it was too horrible to ignore-

Shaking his head harshly at himself, he knocks himself just shy of gently on the forehead. He was being stupid.

His anxiety and pining had turned him into an idiot.

He knew the reason Kuroo had run out was because he was embarrassed of being caught during his rut and probably a little scared in case he did anything, because he was a paranoid bastard when it came down to that sort of stuff. That was all.

Kenma had to get a grip.

Kuroo’s texts confirm his thoughts when he finally stops staring blankly at his laptop screen where he was currently editing his video and checks the damn thing.  
  


_Kuro: I am so so sorry for before_

_Kuro: I didn’t realise you would be home so soon and I ran of water_

_Kuro: I am so sorry if I shocked you or made you uncomfortable!!!!_  
  


Kenma shakes his head. Of course that was what he worried about. The big softie he secretly was, of course he was worried about Kenma and his comfort first and foremost.  
  


_Own: It’s okay, I wasn’t shocked or uncomfortable!_

_Own: Are you okay? Have you eaten your lunch?_

_Kuro: Yeah, make sure to eat yours! I know you wont have_

_Own: you cant prove anything_

_Kuro: eat your lunch fucker_

_Own: you cant make me_

_Kuro: ill text hinata and get him to face time you and make those cute puppy dog eyes he makes_

_Own: (im narrowing my eyes at you) you wouldnt dare_

_Kuro: Eat your lunch and I wont_

_Own: fine :/_

  
Kenma takes a half blurry picture of him eating the sandwich he had made and sends it with a resigned sigh. Kuroo was too caring for his own good sometimes. Or Kenma’s good anyway.  
  


_Kuro: proud of you kitten_  
  


_Kenma rolls his eyes at that and denies his flush. Kuroo was always one for pet names mid rut. No matter who it was. He’d called Yaku baby once mid-rut when Yaku had called him with something to do about meeting up or whatever. Yaku hadn’t been able to look him in the eye properly for weeks, it had been hilarious._  
  


_Own: youre tacky and I hate you_

_Kuro: as soon as my ruts over can we watch that please?!?!?!?_

_Own: youre doing the puppy eyes arent you?_

_Kuro: maybe!!_

_Own: Fine._

_Kuro: :D_  
  


Kenma locks his phone after that, half heartedly finishing his sandwich as he tries to focus on editing and not the alpha in the other room.  
  


-  
  


He doesn’t end up doing a surprise stream the next night because Kuroo’s rut breaks around lunch time.

“Kenmaaaaaaaa.” He yawns when he comes out of the shower in fresh clothes and a tired smile. Towelling off his hair.

“Welcome back to the land of the living. You going to the laundrette today?”

“Hm, nah. I’ll go tomorrow. Too late now.” He yawns again, coming over and making grabby hands at the coffee machine, waiting to grin at him until Kenma turns it on with a begrudgingly fond roll of his eyes. Kuroo could do it himself, all it was was pressing a button and putting a mug underneath the nozzle thing. But Kuroo liked making Kenma do things for at least the first day after his rut. Neither were sure why. But Kenma indulged him.

Yaku took the piss out of him for it.

“It’s just past lunchtime.” Kenma points out, but doesn’t push it. Kuroo yawns again, leaving the towel on his head and Kenma can practically feel the discomfort as his wet hair drips onto his shirt. “C’mere.” He mutters, reaching up to grab the towel as Kuroo leans down. Almost purring happily as Kenma dries his hair to something that’s mostly dry.

“Sorry m’hopeless.”

Kenma just hums in reply, trying desperately hard not to just reach up and kiss the sleepy smile on his face. “Go put one of your dramas on. I’ll bring your drink over.”

They looked after each other all the time. They were best friends, of course they did. But there was no denying that Kenma was always softer with Kuroo after his rut. More forgiving of his antics and less sarcastic. Kuroo didn’t need the post-run emotionally heightened worry of trying to work out if he was teasing with certain things or not. Not for the next few days anyway.

That doesn’t stop the fond nickname leaving his mouth though as Kuroo excitedly, if slowly, settles down onto the couch and turns the tv on to find the catchup channel. “Dweeb.”

“Dickhead. Come watch with me.”

“Can’t. But i’ll sit beside you and edit.”

“Deal.”

He goes into his bedroom and gets his laptop, bringing it into the living-room before he sets it up and then grabs their drinks. Handing them over to Kuroo, he settles himself, leaving enough room in the blanket for Kuroo too before reaching for his drink.

“Thanks.” Kuroo mutters as he snuggles in close. Wrapping the blanket around his waist as he cuddles up against Kenma’s crossed legs. Although he’s careful not to lean his wet hair anywhere near him, which Kenma greatly appreciates.

“Just don’t jostle me.” He grumbles, already reaching for his headphones and he fights back a smile when all Kuroo does is pat his knee but sort of misses, tapping the air above it, already engrossed in his drama.  
  


-  
  


Kuroo drags him out to the laundrette the next day just after lunchtime.

“I don’t want to go alone.” He whines, waiting by the door. “And I know you’ve finished most of your editing please?”

Kenma just looks up from where he was still in editing gremlin mode. Truthfully, he’d finished everything off and was now just being unnecessarily picky about thumbnails. Narrowing his eyes, he looks Kuroo up and down. He’s already ready to go out, as if he knows Kenma will say yes. And he smiles that big sunshine smile of his, the one that he thinks is a smirk. “We can go to that nice coffee place you like while we wait?”

Kuroo know’s him a lot better than anyone else. “Fine. Let me save this then we can go.”

“Hell yeah!” He hated being so in love that just a smile will get him to bend to Kuroo’s whims. But well, he sneaks a glance back, watching Kuroo beam at his phone, texting someone, it was worth it sometimes.

Saving everything, he shuts everything down and goes to get his grey hoodie again, still unable to find his huge one, and pockets his phone and wallet. “Are we going out tonight since we didn’t go yesterday?” They had both fallen asleep on the couch and had cup ramen for dinner when they had woken up groggy and too tired for anything else before climbing into Kenma’s bed.

“Hm, I was thinking of having a carpet picnic?” Kuroo waves his own keys when Kenma goes looking for his own and Kenma nods. “Like when we were kids?”

That sounded pretty nice. “Alright.” He puts his shoes on, following Kuroo out and then down the stairs. “Snack dinner then?”

“As many snacks as we can eat.” He holds his hand out for a fist-bump and Kenma rolls his eyes, ignoring it as he gets his phone out. He indulged Kuroo most of the time, but he wouldn’t for that. If he started now it would become a habit. And he refused to be the jock-bro couple that Hinata and Kageyama were. They weren’t even a couple to begin with anyway. Shit.

Shaking his head of the thought, he almost trips down the last few stairs but manages to right himself at the last second. Waving off Kuroo’s slightly panicked look and hand to steady him.

“I want apple pie when we get to the cafe.” He mutters as he gets his phone out.

“Well that goes without saying.” Kuroo laughs. Opening the car door for him and Kenma very pointedly rolls his eyes and shuts the door himself, getting Kuroo to laugh louder.

“We don’t have any at home.” He grumbles, frowning when he thinks about the shopping trip. “You’re going shopping next time I hate it.”

“I know I know. Before my next rut, i’ll do a bigger shop okay?”

Kenma nods. Already on his phone as he curls into the seat. Sorting his cats in the cafe as he plays, getting up to date as he goes through the daily challenges. Kuroo puts the radio on, fiddling with it as he drives. Eventually settling on a classical station just so he can ‘sing’ along with it. Nerd. Kenma hides his smile behind his hair as Kuroo wails along, voice going deep as he focuses on a bass part.

Quietly, because he was secretly a softie for Kuroo (Hinata would argue that it was in fact not secret, and actually very blatant) he starts humming along to the violin part he can hear, and he hides another smile as Kuroo gasps, turning to him to beam again before he loudly starts up his bass part again.

Kenma keeps his eyes on his phone, but he doesn’t stop humming.

He texts Hinata when Kuroo leaves to put his things in the laundrette.  
  


_Own: When are you back in Tokyo?_

_Hinata: SOON!!!! MSBY ARE DOING AN ADVERT!!!! AND IVE GOT A FEW DAYS OFF AFTERWARDS BEFORE WE HAVE TO GO AGAIN SO I CAN COME SEE YOU!_

_Own: can’t wait!_

_Hinata: im gonna have to show the team around too!!! Inunaki has never been up tokyo tower!!!_

_Own: Please dont bring your team when we meet up_

_Hinata: I wont I promise!!! We need time to properly catch up by ourselves anyway!_

_Own: Exactly :)_

_Hinata: I have an idea_

_Hinata: SLEEPOVER_

_Own: You’d have to bring Bokuto for Kuroo_

_Hinata: YES! LETS DO IT!_

_Own: Let’s not tell them and have it be a surprise_

_Hinata: EVEN BETTER!_

_Own: Let me know when you finish filming and stuff and then maybe the day after you can come to ours? Bokuto and Kuroo can fuck off for a few hours and we can catch up and then sleepover?_

_Hinata: IM PUTTING IT IN MY CALENDAR RIGHT NOW! WE FINISH ON THE SATURDAY SO WE’D COME TO YOURS ON THE SUNDAY_

_Own: i’ll put it down in my calendar! Dont tell Kuroo or Bokuto!_

_Hinata: promise!_  
  


Kenma smirks as he puts it down into his calendar. He loved being able to pull one over on Kuroo. And this was definitely a surprise he’d love.

“Right.” He switches back to his cat cafe app when Kuroo comes back and opens the door, sliding into his seat. “Let’s go to the cafe.”

He finishes up his game when they stop, following Kuroo out once he’s parked.

“You go sit.” Kuroo shoos him away when they get into the store, bell above the door ringing quietly as the warm smell of freshly baked pastry and sweetbreads fill their noses and Kenma just nods as he goes over to find an empty table by the windows.

It’s not too busy, given they were out before work and the schools let out and the lunch rush had evidently just ended if the relieved look on the servers faces are anything to go by. But there are a few people still milling around, some doing work on laptops and there are a fair few reading. This was a good spot for it.

It was quiet and cozy, Kenma liked it here.

“Here we go.” Kuroo comes over with a tray soon enough, sitting heavy down opposite him.

“Do you want to do my roots tonight?” Kenma asks when they both have a coffee in front of them and Kenma has a slice of apple pie, tray pushed to the side. “After my stream?”

“Aw no more pudding head.” Kuroo pouts, but then smiles as he reaches over to ruffle Kenma’s hair and Kenma sharply bats his hand away. “But sure.”

“Had to ask before you go off to work.” He shrugs. Because Kuroo would be leaving on the friday afternoon. And Kenma refused to get up early just to bleach his hair. Sure, they didn’t have to do it now. But he’d caught sight of his roots that morning and actually shuddered so the sooner they could do it the better.

Plus, he knew Kuroo liked doing it, looking after him. He’d been bleaching Kenma’s roots for him since Kenma started bleaching his hair. He’d found him one day after school, seen the amount of spots Kenma had missed on the back of his head and taken over. Neither had looked back since.

“Urg.” Kuroo groans at the mention of work, taking a drink of his coffee. “Fucking work. I checked my emails and found a bunch backed up. But the actual location is set up. And MSBY are definitely taking part. The adverts aimed at kids I think given it’s coming up to summer to try and get them to enrol into some summer sports programmes. All backed by different companies of course.” He waves his hand and Kenma settles in to listen, eating his pie slowly.

He makes an encouraging noise for Kuroo to continue.

“So i’ve got to get in touch with a few of the magazines that deliver to homes and whatever, i’ve got a few in mind already. And I managed to snag a couple of the larger subway advert spaces.”

“That’s good.”

“Uh huh!” He grins proudly, chest puffing out and Kenma rolls his eyes at the display.

“Put it away.”

“Aww Kenmaaaaaaa-”

“Did you find out why a beach?”

That distracts him from his whining. “I was right, it was to capitalise on Hinata’s beach volleyball things.” Kuroo grins. “Still no answers on why that particular beach though.”

“Maybe they just wanted a change of scene?”

“Ahh maybe.” Kuroo frowns. “I still don’t want to go though. I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I’ll be fine.” Kenma assures. “This is just post-rut and you know it. You’ll be fine too.”

Kuroo hums, but it’s a displeased sound so Kenma gently nudges his knees with his foot under the table. “You’re gonna be fine. You’re basically getting a free vacation here.”

“Still don’t like it.” He mutters, before reaching out quickly to snatch Kenma’s fork, grabbing a mouthful of the apple pie before handing the fork back with an innocent smile. “I feel better now though.”

Kenma kicks him in the shin for the thievery, hard.

“Ow fuck okay.” Kuroo winces. “Guess I deserved that.”  
  


-  
  


He waits for Kuroo in the cafe when he nips back to the laundrette to put his clothes in the dryer there. And as revenge for stealing a bite of his pie, Kenma buys another slice on Kuroo’s card.

Stretching with a small groan, he settles back into his seat. He regrets only bringing his phone out, but he’d been rushing a little given how Kuroo had asked him out of the blue. So he makes do with it.

Idly scrolling over a few socials, he’s jolted out of his slowly deepening focus on one of those soap cutting accounts by a hand landing heavily on his table.

Jumping, he looks up, fighting back a grimace as he finds that the hand belongs to a tall, slim guy in a dark suit. His longer light hair is almost slicked back, and his glasses are perched artfully on the tip of his nose. He’s smirking, although definitely unkindly down at him. And Kenma smells the overbearing musty smell of ‘alpha’ instantly.

“Hey there, what are you doing here on your own?” The guy asks, sleaze written all over him. “A little omega like you shouldn’t be all alone. What a waste.”

“I’m waiting for someone.” He bites out. Almost snapping his teeth.

His anxiety flares instant and sharp in his stomach and the shift almost makes him instantly sick. The alpha’s not moving, is in fact leering even closer and Kenma wants to run.

“He’ll be back here in a minute.”

“Oh really.” The guy chuckles, slimy sounding as he slides into the seat Kuroo had taken up before. Fuck, he should have worn a scent repression patch, he can’t believe he forgot to put one on. “Well he’s not here now. How about I keep you company till he gets here?”

“I was actually enjoying the peace and quiet.” He snarls. Unable to help himself. Sure, it would probably be quicker and easier to get this guy to leave if he was polite and simpering right back. Just enough to think that the guy is ‘winning’ his attention without giving him the idea that he has a chance.

But he’s never been one for that. People always assumed his fight or flight response would be flight. But it wasn’t.

He’d never got the hang of the whole ‘simpering grovelling attention’ thing anyway.

“Now now. Is that any way to talk to a stranger? An alpha no less?”

“It is when said strange alpha has ruined my afternoon.”

The man chortles, a fake sound that grates on Kenma’s last nerve. “I like that you’re feisty.” His leg under the table tries to nudge into Kenma’s and Kenma rips his legs away, tucking them as best he can under his chair.

“Feisty things can bite.” He offers, or more threatens. And the man laughs again.

“Only if you ask nicely. Which, well. Let’s get to it, is why i’m here actually.”

“Figures.” He snarls. “I’m actually busy and not interested-”

“Well now, you don’t even know me-” he reaches out, trying to grab Kenma’s hand until he’s stopped by an angry voice.

“What he’s trying to say.” Kenma looks up to find Kuroo suddenly standing at the table, one hand gripped on the stranger's shoulder. It looks like it hurts. Good. “Is fuck off.”

He catches Kenma’s eye. “C’mon Kenma.” And Kenma is scrambling up, beside him and then out the door, leaving Kuroo to follow him as he breaks into the fresh air.

Inhaling deeply, he tries to get the smell of the gross alpha from his nose and lungs as he darts over to their car, waiting beside the door impatiently until Kuroo unlocks it and then he’s flinging himself into his seat, locking the door behind him as he shoves his head between his knees before he can start hyperventilating.

He vaguely hears Kuroo get into the car and turn the ignition, but he doesn’t shed a little of the tension from his shoulders until they’re driving and Kuroo lays his hand on the back of his neck, keeping his hand there as his thumb absently rubs at the nape of his neck. A calming pressure they’d found that worked just after they’d both presented.

“I’ll kill him. I’ll go back and kill him.” He offers, voice deep with anger as the deep smell of rainstorm fills the car as his emotions flared. Kenma takes a few shaky deep breaths in, the familiar safe scent comforting him just as much as the contact.

It was fine. He was safe. Kuroo was with him. And he hadn’t been in much danger in the first place. They were in public, the guy wouldn’t have done anything in public. Probably. Fucking hopefully not.

The panic flares again and he bites down hard, clenching his teeth. He was starting to shake as the panic rose in the back of his throat. All he could see was the stupid assholes sneering face. He could feel the pressure on his leg from where the guy had tried to play a what, a demented game of footsie or something? Reaching out, he rubs the spot with his knuckles, trying to get a different sensation there.

“Hold on.” Kuroo’s voice had gone soft, and Kenma’s confused enough about it that’s he’s momentarily distracted from trying to get a different feeling in his shin that’s then taken over by further distraction when Kuroo stops the car and comes around to his side, knocking on the door until Kenma unlocks it. Kenma doesn't have time to miss the contact.

“Here. Fresh air.”

Kenma doesn't want fresh air. He wants to say wrapped in Kuroo’s scent. But he doesn’t say that. Instead, he takes the hands that Kuroo offering him, head finally lifting up to find Kuroo’s gaze as Kuroo helps him out of the car and onto the side street they’re messily parked in.

“Alright okay.” He mutters, eyes not leaving Kuroo’s face. “I’m okay. I’m not going to be sick.”

“You sure?”

Kenma takes a second to assess himself. The panic was still in his stomach. But Kuroo was holding his hands, eyes roaming worriedly over Kenma’s face and it’s enough to get the majority of the tension to bleed from his shoulders.

He was safe with Kuroo. He was always safe with Kuroo.

“Sure.”

“Alright then.” Kuroo nods. Leaning in to give him a brief, but secure hug. “Let’s get my washing, take a quick trip to the store where i’ll grab everything and then we can go home alright?”

“Alright.”  
  


-  
  


Kenma makes an announcement on his socials telling his followers that his chill thursday stream would be pushed back to the friday alongside his usual upload while Kuroo was getting them snacks. After what had just happened, he didn’t have the energy. Once he’s put it everywhere he locks his phone and pockets it. Not wanting to see any replies. He couldn’t handle it today, even though he knew the majority would be kind.

No. All he wanted to do tonight was have a carpet picnic and then have Kuroo dye his roots.

“Hey hey hey!” Kuroo brings him out of his thoughts as he gets into the car, bagfuls of snacks being almost shoved onto the backseat and Kenma groans at the greeting.

“No. None of that. No. You are not Bokuto.” He liked Bokuto, truly he did. Him and Akaashi were some of their closest friends. But so help him the ‘hey hey hey’ thing was not going to catch on in their house.

Kuroo pouts at him, although he’s obviously trying not to laugh and Kenma pokes his face until he turns back to the parking lot, starting the car to drive them home. “But you love Bokuto.”

“That doesn’t mean I love his dumb sayings. I already have to deal with your ‘oya’ bullshit.” He points a finger accusingly at Kuroo’s slowly spreading smug smirk.

“Oya? Oya oya?”

“I could jump out of this car right now and finally be at peace.” He replies, face solemn. “Here I go.” He slowly reaches for the car door handle. Still very much strapped in with no actual intention of doing anything but Kuroo relents.

“Noooooooo, Kenmaaaa.” He pouts again when Kenma turns to him, puppy dog eyes turned so that he’s watching the road although he does turn his head a few times so Kenma can definitely see his expression. “What would I do without you!”

Kenma stops his hand mid-air, furrowing his eyebrows as if he’s thinking about it and he stretches the silence on for a minute or two before sighing and dropping his hand. “Okay. You’ve convinced me.”

“Good. Who would have a carpet picnic with me if you weren’t here?”

“Probably Bokuto.” It was true. Both men were absolute dorks, it made sense that they were best friends.

“Well yeah but it wouldn’t be the same.” Kuroo almost whines. And Kenma warms at the admission.

“Guess not.”

“No. He’d steal all the crisps and crackers. All I have to worry about with you is you stealing those weird mints.”

“Those sugar ball things barely have any mint in them.” He points out. And Kuroo grins.

“I’ll still fight you for them.”

“Oh you’re on.”

They bicker back and forth lazily about who got what snack until they get home where they both break into their own rooms to get changed into comfier clothes and for Kenma to get cushions while Kuroo got out the picnic blanket.

He’s already shoving the coffee table aside so there’s more room when Kenma joins him and Kenma throws the cushions down after Kuroo’s spread out the red checkered blanket. It was his moms, and he’d kept it after moving out seeing as though they’d been using it for carpet picnics since they were small.

“Wait, aren’t you streaming tonight?” Kuroo asks from where he’d dumped all of the snacks out, kneeling beside them to sort through them as Kenma started on their tea, and Kenma shakes his head.

“Pushed it back ‘till tomorrow. Don’t have the energy to do it today after that fucking guy before.”

“Ah. You still okay to do this and bleach your hair then? I won’t mind if not.” Kenma turns around, unable to stop himself from smiling softly when met with Kuroo’s worried and still vaguely pissed off expression left over from before.

“Nah. You don’t count.”

It’s only thanks to their years of friendship that Kuroo knows what he means. Kuroo didn’t count as social interaction because Kenma was so used to him and was so comfortable around him. Really, it was one of the highest honours in Kenma’s book. Kuroo beams before it tilts into a smirk.

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“As you should.”

Kuroo hums back at him, sorting the snacks into things they’d eat separately and then snacks they’d share before he flicks the tv on as he searches for his recordings of his shows.

While he’s turned away, Kenma notes the tension still held in his shoulders and the slight downturn to his mouth that rests there when he thinks Kenma can’t see it. Obviously, he was still torn up about before. And Kenma could say the same thing. His insides felt as if they were shaking, just a little.

“Here.” When he sits down with his drinks, he puts them down and grabs Kuroo’s shoulders, situating him so that he’s leaning back against the couch. Kuroo makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat but let’s himself be manhandled as Kenma then grabs all of the snacks and drags them closer before picking his mug up and settling beside Kuroo.

Curling his knees to his chest, he leans against Kuroo heavily, head going to rest on his shoulder as he takes a drink. Kuroo stiffens slightly for a half a heartbeat at the contact before he sighs happily, arm moving so he can sling it around Kenma’s shoulders. Picking up his own tea.

Safe. He was safe now. Slowly, the shaking stops.

“I would have beat the shit out of him if you asked.” Kuroo mutters, taking a drink and Kenma shrugs before snuggling even further into Kuroo’s side. Needing the contact.

He didn’t like contact with people. Not if he could help it. But even without his feelings, Kuroo didn’t count with it. Kuroo was safe. He was safe with Kuroo. Always would be. He sighs to himself.

“Wouldn’t want you to go to jail on my account.” He grouses, reaching out for the pack of gummy sweets as well as the large plain rice cakes. Opening both packets, he grabs a rice cake, sprinkling some of the gummies onto it before taking a bite. Laughing through his mouthful at Kuroo’s disgusted noise.

“That will never not be gross you fucking gremlin. Maybe i’ll go to jail just to get away from your gross snack habits.”

“Have fun being away from me so long.” He snorts after he’s swallowed and Kuroo makes a pained noise.

“Shut up I totally could.”

“You’d miss me too much. And anyway, who’d you go to to keep your massive ego in check?”

“Maybe i’d get a gang.”

“You’re the dorkiest person I know.” Kenma snorts. “You’re not cool enough for a gang.”

“I totally could be. I’m tall!”

“Tall doesn’t mean cool.”

There’s a beat of silence. “Well, you’re proof of that.” It takes Kenma a second to catch up before he’s snorting, jabbing his elbow into Kuroo’s side.

“Sap.”

“Who said I meant that in the sappy sense?”

“You. Right then.”

“Shut up and eat your fucking gross snack combination.” Kenma glances up through his hair to see Kuroo trying desperately not to smile. Lips rolled together and he watches the show he’d settled on although he can’t hide the delight in his eyes. Kenma doesn’t call him out on it. Instead, he settles into Kuroo’s side and eats. Feeling more at home here than he’d ever felt.

They’ve finished most of the snacks by the time Kuroo’s caught up with his show a couple of hours later. Kenma had got up once to get them more tea, and both were sprawled across the picnic blanket. Kuroo was lying on his stomach, chin in hands as he watched the tv and checked his phone every now then and Kenma was sprawled across the floor the other way, head resting on Kuroo’s back as he played Spyro.

Kuroo waits until he’s finished his level and done his customary save before rolling over the other way, giggling when Kenma yelps as he falls backwards a little bit.

“Asshole.”

“Funny asshole. Want to go bleach your roots?” Kenma sits up with a scowl, but he’s already turning his game off and getting up.

“Sure.”

Because they had to be responsible adults, they tidy away their uneaten snack and throw away their rubbish first. And Kenma puts all their cups and plates into the sink to wash tomorrow. He wasn’t going to be that responsible and do it today.

“Come on.” Kuroo calls, already in the bathroom. And Kenma takes his hoodie off, the grey cat ear one, and leaves it on the couch before he follows. He couldn’t bear to get any bleach stains on it. His t-shirt though, he didn’t really give a shit about given it’s just a plain maroon colour.

“Yeah yeah.” He waves a hand before he takes the towel Kuroo is offering, shrugging it around his shoulders as he sits on the chair Kuroo had dragged into their tiny bathroom.

“Alright.” Kuroo ties the top layers of his hair up. And Kenma almost melts into the sensation as he runs his fingers through the strands, getting all the knots out as gently as he can. “Here goes.”

Kenma just hums as he starts to apply the bleach, tilting his head forward when Kuroo gently pushes at his head with his fingertips. Baring his neck. It would be a wildly intimate gesture if they weren’t so used to each other. But that doesn’t stop the small shiver from running through him when Kuroo ghosts his fingers there.

It’s quietly domestic in the way Kenma can only be with Kuroo. He had never been this relaxed around his parents even. And even with Hinata, he always held a bit of tension within himself.

He loves it. Loves Kuroo. And with a start, he realises how much he’ll miss Kuroo when he goes away for work.

It’s stupid, given how they’d been apart for at-least a full year while Kenma was still at Nekoma when Kuroo went on to university. But it was different now. They’d been living in each-others pockets since Kuroo had asked Kenma to find an apartment with him when Kenma had gotten into university even though they were at different ones. And Kenma’s attachment had just spiraled from there.

But it was just a week. He could manage a week. Fucking hell, he would be fine on his own. They weren’t co-dependant or anything, no matter how much Akaashi and Bokuto teased.

“So what are you going to do when i’m gone then?” Kuroo drawls, as if he knows what Kenma’s thinking.

“I’m meeting up with Yaku and Lev on tuesday.” Kenma tilts his head back at the gentle tug Kuroo gives his hair. “Filming monday obviously. Monday i’ll probably do a surprise stream too to make up for pushing today’s stream to tomorrow.” He shrugs. “Order in a fuck tonne of food so I can finally eat all the bits I like without you fucking stealing them.”

“Fuck off.” Kuroo pokes him sharply in the neck. “It’s payment for making me eat all your fucking peppers.”

“We swap those peppers for mushrooms. That’s a trade. You steal everything else.”

Kuroo shudders over exaggeratedly at the mention of mushrooms and Kenma smirks up at him. Tilting his head back so Kuroo can see it before he tilts his head forward again. He had done it quickly, so as not to give into the impulse of leaning up to kiss him. Because that was an impulse he was constantly fighting. And given how fragile he felt now, it would be easy for his resolve to break and just lean up that extra inch or two.

“Whatever.” Kuroo huffs.

“You gonna enjoy the beach?” Kenma asks, unable to stop himself from pressing into the contact slightly as Kuroo finishes off the underlayer of hair and lets down half of the top layer.

“I won’t have time I don’t think.” He sounds a little mournful. “But if it’s nice, i’ll let you know and we can take a trip there in the summer or something.”

“No thanks.” Kenma wrinkles his nose.

“Aw c’mon. Beaches are fun!”

“They’re gross and sticky and warm and the sand gets everywhere. If you want a trip, we’ll go to the mountains or something.”

He only realises he’s stepping into the trap as it shuts and he groans and Kuroo whoops.

“Yes! I finally got you to agree to going on a trip! No take-backsies!”

“Shut the fuck up.” He hisses, covering his face with his hands. “You walked me into that one!”

“Maybe.” Kenma doesn’t have to look back to know he’s doing that stupid cat smirk thing he does. The actually smug one.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Keep telling yourself that you sneaky bastard. Urg.”

Kuroo just pats his shoulder with a very self satisfied chuckle, and Kenma can already picture the cos turning in his head as he starts planning out their trip.

“Give me a few months warning okay? I’ll need to pre-film a few things.”

“Yeah yeah I know. It’ll probably be after the busy season anyway. I don’t want to take any time off during it.”

That makes sense. And without the heat aspect, a short trip somewhere in the mountains in autumn actually sounded pretty nice. As long as they had signal anyway.

“A cabin or something would be nice. If it’s colder.” He offers, voice quiet. And Kuroo actually claps, hands sounding weird given the gloves he has to wear while he bleaches.

“Yes! What if we go late enough and if it snows, imagine how pretty! With a roaring fire and everything! I could get so much reading done!”

“I could catch up on some podcasts.”

“Oh if there’s a fire we could roast marshmallows!”

“And s’mores.”

“S’mores!” Kuroo laughs, full of delight as he finishes the one side of Kenma’s hair before letting down the last side to start on it.

“I’ll leave the planning to you then. Just give me a lot of warning okay.”

“I know how you’re not good with surprises, don’t worry.” Kuroo grins down at him. “Remember, I was the one who talked Lev out of throwing you a surprise party last year.”

“And I thanked you for days after I found out.” They share a small smile. Kenma had been extremely grateful.

They lapse into quiet then as Kuroo finishes off bleaching the last of his roots. Gently tapping the top of his head Kenma takes that as his signal to get up.

“Want me to wash it out in thirty?” Kuroo asks, popping his back and then laughs at Kenma’s grossed out face.

“Yeah if you don’t do that again.”

Kuroo does it again and Kenma scowls. “Hair washing privileges revoked.”

“Nooooooo Kenmaaaaaaaaaa!”  
  


-  
  


Kuroo does end up washing Kenma’s hair. But it’s only because he annoys Kenma into letting him. Plus, the bleach will more likely be washed out properly if Kuroo does it. Kenma always missed a couple spots.

And secretly, it’s because he likes Kuroo running his hands through his hair. Even if his face hurts with how hard he’s closing his eyes while the water runs as his head is awkwardly tipped into the shower. He’d gotten the bleach into his eyes once, never again.

“There you go.” Kuroo almost coo’s once he’s finished, voice soft. It’s nice here, in the warm quiet as the steam from the shower rose around them. It’s a nice moment, one Kenma basks in for a little while before he’s ringing out his hair, hand out for the towel Kuroo is supposed to hand to him before the towel is on his head instead. Kuroo gently ruffling over his hair to dry it as he straightens up.

They stay in the bathroom, both quiet until Kenma’s hair is almost dry. Kenma keeps his eyes closed, trusting Kuroo to keep him upright as he rubs the towel over his head and smiles inwardly when Kuroo starts humming something near silently just off-key.

“I’m gonna dry it with the hair dryer then go to bed okay.” He yawns when Kuroo finally stops, pulling the towel off before he’s slowly running his fingers through the tangles and Kenma let’s him. Slowly opening his sleepy eyes once he’s done.

Kuroo’s staring down at him, expression soft as his eyes linger over Kenma’s face. “Alright.” He nods. Voice slow and sleepy.

“Go to bed.” Kenma gently pushes on his shoulder. “You have to be up tomorrow.”

Kuroo pouts, making a face before sighing and rolling his shoulders. “Yeah okay.”

He let’s Kuroo use the bathroom while he dries his hair, taking his time as he brushes it though. It’s only when he sees Kuroo go into his room, already yawning widely that Kenma goes into the bathroom to do his business and brush his teeth before following him.

Turning the light off as he goes in, he makes sure his multiple alarms are set before awkwardly clambering over Kuroo who was still settling. It takes them a few minutes until they’re both cozy under the covers and Kuroo instantly cuddles close. Head going to rest on Kenma’s shoulder as his arms wrapped around his waist. Kenma just settles into it, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

This was just post-rut. He couldn’t hurt himself by looking too deep into it.

“You’re clingier than usual, what’s the matter?” His voice is almost too loud in the now silence, despite it being a whisper.

“It’s stupid.”

“I know that. It’s coming from you.” Kenma pokes him in the shoulder. “Tell me anyway.”

“It’s just.” Kuroo actually blushes, if his face heating up against Kenma’s finger from where he hadn’t moved it is any indication. “We’ve not been apart for this long in forever. It’s gonna be weird.”

“Holy shit are we actually co-dependent? Are Akaashi and Bokuto right? I don’t want to tell that they’re right-”

“Shut up.” Kuroo finally laughs, punching him lightly in the arm. “It’s just gonna be weird shut up.”

“It’ll be fine though.” Kenma reasons. “And a lot of this is just post-rut talking.”

Kuroo sighs heavily. “Yeah I know.”

“You’re gonna get roped into playing beach volleyball with the team, and you’re gonna have the best time.”

“I know that too.” He smiles, a little ruefully and Kenma pokes at his face.

“Stop being such a gloomy bastard. It’s a week.” He thinks for a second. “We need to prove we’re not codependent.”

“Can’t be proving Bokuto right.”

“Exactly.” He settles his arm around Kuroo’s shoulders, pulling him in a bit closer so that Kuroo can rest his head on his chest. “Now go to sleep.”  
  


-  
  


Kuroo whines about going out until Kenma actually pushes him out the door.

“Go.” He pushes on his back. “You’ll be back in a week.”

“I want to go back to beeeeed.”

“Stop whining! Go!”

“Urg fine.” Kuroo turns around, darting in for a tight hug before he’s leaving, not giving Kenma anytime to hug back. “Ring me tonight!”

“Yeah yeah. Go!”

“Bye!”

Kenma watches him until he’s disappeared down the stairs and goes back into their flat. Locking the door behind him. They’d managed to have an early dinner, so all he had to do this evening was stream in an hour or two.

Truthfully, he’d enjoy having a few days to himself. He’d miss Kuroo sure, but he was someone who definitely didn’t mind his own company. And he’d only be missing Kuroo’s presence in the evenings anyway. He’d like having his own bed back for a bit. It would give his heart time to settle again.

Plus, he liked to starfish out sometimes. And he couldn’t do that with Kuroo in his bed without Kuroo whining about it.

Over the next hour he makes sure his undertale video has uploaded properly, making a few tweaks to the thumbnail just because he can. And he’s happy to find that most of the comments are responding well to the new change. There were a few commenters saying it was nice to watch it to unwind after work seeing as though the videos tended to be at least forty minutes long.

He steels himself for comments on that night’s stream though. For both the video schedule change and the fact that he was a day late with his stream. Hopefully if he gave a vague explanation for the stream being late nobody would mention anything after that.

Getting a coffee and putting it in his fancy travel mug, the one that kept drinks hot for at least six hours, knowing he’ll be streaming for at least an hour longer than usual as an apology for not doing it yesterday. And he grabs the last few of the sweet snacks from yesterday that they hadn’t eaten.

He gets a quick shower too, although he leaves his hair given it was technically washed yesterday. And he searches for his grey hoodie to put back on once he’s done, although he can’t find it.

Weird. He does find his usual black one though freshly washed and crumpled on his bed which he shrugs on. Vaguely baffled. He can’t think about it too long though because he looks at the time and finds he only has a few minutes till he has to start his stream.

“Shit.” He settles in, slipping his headphones on as he plugs everything in, making sure his camera’s on before he turns the stream on from his ‘stream starts soon’ screen to his face.

“Hey. Sorry about yesterday.” He says, first and foremost, knowing he’ll be saying that a few times at least. “We’ll wait for about fifteen more minutes before I give you guys an explanation.”

From there he answers a few questions, mostly about his day and asks them back, thanking a few people who compliment his freshly bleached roots. Replying to as many people who he can who are saying ‘hi’ although the chat goes by too fast for him to catch up properly.

Loading up Animal Crossing, he settles back into the swing of things easy as he opens some of his snacks. Leaving the loading screen on to the game for now as he waits for a few more stragglers.

“So.” He starts when the fifteen minutes is up, leaving his house in the game as he checks his mail and then goes to the town hall to check the lost and found box in animal crossing for more cardboard boxes to send to Nishinoya who was making the entire cardboard series.

“I couldn’t stream yesterday because I had a run in with a creep that left me drained. I’m sorry.” He starts. “Which is why I don’t go out much to begin with. But nah, there was a creep and he left me a bit shook up.” He shrugs, as if the thought doesn’t spark a bit of panic in his gut. “So I got in and had to decompress for a while. But!” He points absently to the camera as he checks the atm nookshop. “I’m going to be streaming for at least an hour longer tonight to make it for it.”

Taking a bite of one of the gummy worms he has from one of the opened packets he waits till he’s finished his bite before talking again. “We’re going to be finishing terraforming today, and we’re gonna be putting all the houses where they’re supposed to be.” He takes his town representative over to Nooks Cranny. “Then we can start planting all the fucking flowers and start on some decoration. Let’s see if three hours is enough time huh?”  
  


-  
  


He does in fact manage to get most of his flowers planted and things decorated in those three hours. And people don’t seem to mind him moving the stream after he’s explained a few times. So he ends the stream feeling a little better than when he started, his apprehension and anxiety about it now lifted.

Cracking his back and wincing at the noise when he gets up, he turns and is surprised to find that Kuroo isn’t in his bed. And then he remembers, he was gone for a week. His shoulders droop at the thought before he realises.

“Idiot.” He rolls his eyes at himself. Grabbing his empty wrappers and now empty travel mug to take into the kitchen. He puts the wrappers in the recycling and washes and then dries his travel mug, putting it back into the cupboard before he goes to check that the front door is still locked and then dead-bolted. When he finds that it is, he goes back to his room with a glass of water, phone in hand as he calls Kuroo like he had promised he would before Kuroo had left.

Kuroo picks up after one ring.

“Were you waiting for me to ring?” Kenma drawls, putting the glass down before throwing himself onto the bed. Wrapping himself up in the blankets.

“No.” Kuroo drawls right back. “I was texting Tsukki.”

“Hmm. Sure.”

“Shut up, whatever. How’s your evening been?”

Kenma laughs at how eager he sounds. “It’s only been a few hours idiot. I streamed, it was fine. How did your bromantic reunion with Bokuto go?”

“Good! We’re rooming together! Bokuto say hi!” Kuroo says excitedly and Kenma hears a scuffle and then them both laughing.

“HI KENMA!”

“Hi Bokuto.”

“I miss you! Almost as much as I missed Kuroo!”

“I would be hurt.” Kenma sighs, fighting back a chuckle. “But I would never get in the way of your bromance.”

“Which is why you're the best! After Akaashi!” Bokuto sing-songs before there’s another scuffle and Kuroo get’s the phone back.

That reminds Kenma to text Akaashi about the possible meet up and sleepover. He’d do it after the call.

“Owl bastard. How was your stream? Were people okay?”

“Yeah people were kind. Had a few offers to kick the asshole instead of like, being mad at me.”

“They’d have to get in line.” Kuroo growls before he can hear Bokuto’s chortling laughter from the other end and then Kuroo is hissing something, hand obviously over the receiver.

“Idiots.” He says fondly. “Kuroo, i’ll call you tomorrow okay? Go and catch up with Bokuto.”

“No I don’t mind I can go somewhere else-”

“No no. Go and spend time with Bokuto otherwise he’ll be insufferable later. I’ll text you.”

“Yeah okay.” Kuroo sighs. “Text me.”

“Yeah.” Kenma smiles. “I’ll text you later.”

“Okay!”

“Bye Kuro.”

“Bye Kenma.” Kenma hangs up with a shake of his head. Unable to stop himself from smiling. It was good Kuroo was distracted and happy. He texts Akaashi before he forgets.  
  


_Own: Hey, me and Hinata were planning a day out/sleepover at mine and Kuroo’s after they finish their advert. Do you want to come over with Bokuto too?_

_Akaashi: That sounds good! They’re home for a few days so it’ll be good to catch up! What day?_  
  


He wouldn’t ask if they weren’t there for a few days. He’d rather not ruin the one day Akaashi and Bokuto had to get together if that was the case.  
  


_Own: Sunday_

_Own: Don’t tell Bokuto or Kuroo we wanted it to be a surprise!_

_Akaashi: Sunday is good! I’ll put it down. And I won’t! That sounds like a good plan._

_Own: why thank you :) see you on sunday! I’ll work out the details with hinata know and let you know!_

_Akaashi: great!_  
  


Kenma get’s up his text threat with Hinata.  
  


_Own: What time do you want to get to mine on sunday?_

_Hinata: Kenma!!!! I was thinking I could bring brunch?_

_Own: Brunch sounds good! Say 11? I need to tell Akaashi_

_Hinata: Yeaaaaaaah Akaashi too!!_

_Own: Hope you didn’t mind me inviting him_

_Hinata: Nah, Bokuto would be sad if you didn’t!_

_Own: That’s what I was thinking_

_Hinata: sunday at 11 then! I’ll bring brunch!_

_Own: Cant wait :D_  
  


He goes back to his chat with Akaashi.  
  


_Own: Sunday at 11, Hinata’s bringing brunch_

_Akaashi: Oh I love that tangerine_

_Own: same_

_Akaashi: see you then!_

_Own: :)_  
  


Kenma gets his laptop out. Turning it on so he can watch something to wind down before he sleeps. Making sure his alarms are set so he can start editing the video he had managed to film that morning, he locks his phone and waits for the inevitable barrage of Kuroo texts as he gets comfortable.

He’s watched a few episodes of a show he’s vaguely interested in, something to do with cryptids, before Kuroo texts him. Obviously having gotten distracted, which Kenma wasn’t exactly pleased by due to some tiny jealous part in his chest that he tries to completely ignore, but he’s at least happy for Kuroo, knowing he would have been happily distracted with Bokuto.  
  


_Kuro: Night Kenma! Get some sleep :3_

_Own: Don’t three face me :/_

_Own: But goodnight Kuro :)  
  
_

-  
  


His saturday and sunday are spent in a filming and editing and then eventually uploading haze. And he’s briefly reminded of his early days sometime in between. Although he’s not sure when given that he mostly survives on snack breaks and coffee alone. Paying no mind to the passage of time. Kuroo was normally the one to get him out of these routines. Making sure he was fed properly at least when he got home from work.

But texts weren’t that great a check in given Kenma was the best at ignoring his phone. And when he got into his ‘gremlin work mode’ there wasn’t much else to get him out of the routine until somebody physically dragged him out of it.

Or apparently, a facetime call.

He was setting up to apparently start editing his undertale video when his laptop beeps at him early on the next morning, or what he thinks is the morning. And he goes to check the call, yawning around his mug of coffee as he looks at who it is. Clicking on the ‘accept’ button when he sees that it’s Kuroo.

“Kuro?”

“You’ve not fucking answered any of my calls or texts in two days motherfucker.” His face is thunderous. “I bet you haven't eaten! Gremlin mode Kenma never eats!”

“I’ve eaten.” Kenma frowns, now on the defensive even as the guilt creeps in. “We don’t have any snacks left.”

“That’s not a full meal? Have you eaten a full meal?”

Kenma doesn’t answer. He just sits properly on the bed.

“Thought so. “

“I had some cup ramen at some point.”

“Still not enough.” Kuroo glares but he sighs. “Dogshit stopped me from coming home to check on you. So i’m glad you answered. I was worried.”

Kenma sighs himself too then, definitely feeling guilty. “Sorry. I promise i’ll order in an actual meal tonight. I uh, apparently already filmed my undertale video so today i’m just rough cut editing. But I don’t have to if I can’t.”

“Okay.” He still looks worried, and Kenma can see that he’s on the beach, still in his button up. Although he’s not wearing his usual jacket. “You promise yeah?”

“I promise. Now get back to work slacker. I promise i’ll text back too.”

“Good okay.” Kuroo glances over his shoulder before looking back at him. Smiling almost sadly. Sap. “Miss you.”

Kenma smiles at him, heart clenching. “Miss you too.” Kuroo hangs up and Kenma sighs, rubbing over his chest a little to ease how his breath had caught.

His gremlin mode had been able to overtake him so easily because he had been missing Kuroo. He can at least admit that to himself. Checking his phone he finds that its the monday and is a little shocked at himself for being able to be overtaken so easily. He’d apparently uploaded the video yesterday on autopilot. Because it’s uploaded when he checks.

Next time something like this happened, he refused to let himself get this bad. He feels pathetic, being so easily so swept up just because Kuroo wasn’t there. It leaves him anxious, checking over the video almost obsessively to see if he seems off, or if anything seems amiss.

But he’s acting fine, if a bit vague. But that’s not out of the ordinary really. Sometimes on the shorter videos he was just vague if he wasn’t super interested. So at least that’s okay.

His anxiety prompts him to set a few reminders and alarms on his phone. Reminders to eat and alarms to get up. As well as reminders to text Kuroo back, just in case he did forget. Pinching himself on the thigh, he tries to get himself back into the moment.

It wouldn't happen again, he’d be okay. He didn’t have to do any intense editing now, he could spread it out through the week, especially since he’d apparently filmed his undertale video too after he’d filmed his shorter video so he had less to do during the week. And he could set himself reminders to stop editing and such. To keep him on track. He sets himself one for today at lunch. And one to remind himself to nap and then order dinner because he’s not sure he’s slept much the past two days.

Fuck. No, he was alright. This was normal. This was just a replay of his uni days, he was alright. He did not need Kuroo or anyone else to look after him or get him out of his weird ‘editing modes’ thank you very much. The anxiety quickly gives way to an indignant stubbornness.

No. Fuck this.

He was not co-dependent with Kuroo. Fuck that whole thing.

He was fine. He would be fine. He’d eat, have a nap, get himself sorted and be fine. He was an adult now for fucks sake, he could bounce back from this by himself. He’d come back from worse.

Shaking himself, he takes a big gulp of his coffee before setting some more reminders and starts into doing a rough cut edit.  
  


-  
  


His alarm goes off at lunch, and he stops editing, saving everything and cracking his knees after unfolding them from his criss cross position on the bed. Scared of a repeat of the last two days, he gets up straight away and goes to the kitchen, putting the coffee machine on again and shoving his mug underneath the nozzle as he goes about making some rice and an egg. Not very inspired, but it would fill him up while he finished doing his rough cut edit. He’d filmed a lot more than usual so his viewers would be getting an extra long video on friday.

He texts Kuroo while he waits for the rice to cook.  
  


_Own: I’m having lunch. Then i’m going to have a nap._

_Kuro: Good! I got dragged into volleyball :/_

_Own: Knew you would! Did Hinata kick your ass?_

_Kuro: …….. Maybe……_  
  


Kuro sends the message with a photo attached of him pouting at Hinata who's laughing, Kuroo’s shirtless and sweaty from playing and the heat as the sun backlit them with Bokuto pulling a face in the background.

He saves it, with only a little bit of shame.  
  


_Own: hahahahaha_

_Kuro: Shut up! I haven’t played in ages! MSBY are fucking beasts_

_Own: How’d it go meeting the rest of the team?_

_Kuro: I have so much fucking gossip I can’t wait to tell you everything when I get home_

_Own: Will I gasp? Will I be, as the kids say, shook?_

_Kuro: so many times! So much!_

_Own: looking forward to it then. hows dogshit?_

_Kuro: mad that MSBY like me lmaooooo_

_Own: HA! Serves him right!_

_Kuro: I know! Shit, i’ve got to go but i’ll ring you tonight! Don’t ignore me!_

_Own: I promise._

_Kuro: :3_

_Own: Fuck off_  
  


He locks his phone with a heavy roll of his eyes, hoping Kuroo can feel it as he busies himself getting his lunch. A nap sounded good. He’d eat, have a nap and go back to editing when he got back up. If he got the final cut done today, that would be good. He could leave all the sound and graphic stuff till tomorrow. Or wednesday, because he was meeting up with Yaku and Lev tomorrow and he knows he’ll sleep forever when he gets back from that meet up.

Lev’s consistent unwavering energy always tired him out. He texts Yaku.  
  


_Own: what time tomorrow by the way?_

_He gets an answer as he’s eating his lunch and is sitting on the couch, back on his cat cafe game._

_Yaku: Say 1? We can go and get lunch!_

_Own: Nice! I can meet you both at the usual station?_

_Yaku: see you at the main entrance then!_

_Own: :)_  
  


Going back to his game, he lets himself play it for a little while as he eats slowly. Not wanting to eat too quickly and make himself sick because he hasn’t eaten properly in the past two days.

Once he’s eaten, he puts everything in the sink and makes his way to bed. Just thinking about tomorrow was making him tired. He does another check of his front door to make sure it’s locked. A habit he had picked up years ago back in uni, and once he’s found everything locked up he makes his way to bed, setting an alarm as he goes.

Once he’s cuddled up in bed, he has a brief moment of missing Kuroo before he falls straight into sleep.  
  


-  
  


Waking up to his alarm without Kuroo there is weird. He’s used to Kuroo complaining or coming in to turn the alarm off when Kenma isn’t quick enough when he’s home. Or, when he’s in pre or post rut, just rolling over to turn it off himself and then complain at Kenma loudly until they got up.

He’s annoyed to find how used to the second option he was as well as how much he misses it compared to the other option given the cuddling in Kenma’s bed only happened for a week or two once every three months.

Getting up, he shakes the feeling off and turns the alarm off. Forcing himself up and into the kitchen dragging a blanket behind him, as he takes his laptop and hard-drive too, turning his laptop on to continue editing as he checks the time.

It was around dinner time. So he goes to their designated drawer to look through the takeaway options. Unsure of what he wanted given he was still nap fuzzy. But he was hungry again, and he wanted to order something before he got invested in his editing once again. Picking one up at random, he finds the flyer for the place down the street which makes deciding on what he wants easy as he can just get his usual.

Calling them, he puts in his order of just ‘a fuck load of pork gyoza’ as Kuroo lovingly called it. Because Kenma could and would eat his weight in them if left to his own devices. And seeing as though he is currently on his own he gets another set of them on top of his usual and feels his face flush as he guy on the other end laughs. Although it’s kind, seeing as though they were pretty familiar with how often Kenma and Kuroo ordered from them.

“It’ll be ready in about forty.”

“Thanks.” Kenma clicks the phone off, getting himself some tea before going back to his laptop. He bundles up in the blanket, although not as much as he wants to because he knows he’ll have to get up to get the food.

Editing now would be useless, because now that he knows food is on the way he can’t think of anything else so he takes a drink of his tea and finds a video to watch. Settling on one of his favourite gaming channels as he caught up with their play-through of animal crossing.

He gets a text halfway through. And he smiles without meaning to when he sees that it’s Kuroo.  
  


_Kuro: Was it a good nap?_

_Own: Yeah. I ordered gyoza for dinner too_

_Kuro: Now I want that wtf_

_Kuro: kenma this is your fault_

_Kuro: maybe room service will have it?_

_Own: sucks to be you if they dont_

_Kuro: THEY DO! HAHAHAHA_

_Own: Damn_

_Kuro: Bokuto says hi_

_Own: Hi bokuto_

_Kuro: he did finger guns_

_Own: wow youre both dweebs_

_Kuro: shut the fuck uupp_

_Own: nah you’d miss my voice_

_Kuro: …….. I would though_

_Own: ew sap_

_Kuro: ew gamer_

_Own: ew nerd_

_Kuro: ew short ass_

_Own: ew bastard man_

_Kuro: ew kitten_

_Own: gross im leaving_

_Kuro: think of me :)_

_Own: no <3_

_Kuro: :(_

_Own: :)_  
  


Chuckling, he ignores the pang in his chest that has started up again. He hated being such a pining idiot. At least now he was sort of used to it.

Once he’s got his food, the rest of the evening passes smoothly. He manages to finish getting his rough cut done and had even smoothed it out a little bit before he makes himself go to bed.

As he climbs into bed, he messages Kuroo.  
  


_Own: I’m going to sleep now. G’night :)_

_Kuro: night Kenma :)_  
  


Checking his alarms, he makes sure one’s set for early the next day and makes sure his sound’s on too before cuddling back down and going to sleep.  
  


-  
  


When he wakes up he’s instantly in the shower, washing his hair and ridding himself of the grime from his gremlin work mode. And he feels a lot more refreshed once he’s finished. He had an hour before he had to go out, so he could let his hair air dry and he relishes in being able to take his time while he actually feels awake.

Once he’s dressed, he goes to make himself some coffee and he texts Kuroo as he waits for the machine.  
  


_Own: im seeing yaku and lev today and youre not hahahaha have fun missing out on their big spending habits :P_

_Kuro: Oh shit, get them to buy you that sweet sweet expensive coffee and even more expensive pastries_

_Own: you know I will, its why we keep them around_

_Kuro: obviously_

_Kuro: wait dont tell yaku I said that he’ll kick my ass_

_Own: I??? Said it first??_

_Kuro: Yeah but he wouldn’t touch you_

_Kuro: He’d kick my ass_

_Own: Maybe I will tell him then_

_Kuro: Noooooooooooooooo_

_Own: :p_

_Kuro: traitor_

_Own: <3_

  
Kenma leaves it at that, getting his coffee and ignoring his emoji choice. Hopefully Kuroo wouldn’t read much into it. Really, it was a simple offhand heart at his pain. But Kuroo was weird, and he overthought everything. Hopefully he wouldn’t with this.

Grabbing his coffee, he goes to sit and prepare himself for the socialisation.

A while later, he’s just about to go out to meet Lev and Yaku when there’s a knock at the door.

“Coming.” He goes over, hopefully it was just a parcel or something so he’s expecting the postman when he opens the door.

“Kenma!”

“Lev?” Kenma’s mouth drops open a little in surprise, looking around him to see Yaku too. “What are you guys doing here, I was meeting you at the station.”

“Kuroo told us to come meet you!” Lev bounces on his toes a little, beaming. “He said he didn’t want you out on your own.”

“Fucking overprotective idiot.” Kenma hisses. “Urg, come in while I finish getting ready.”

“I agree he’s an idiot.” Yaku drawls as they come in, Lev already throwing himself onto the couch while Yaku perches by the kitchen counters. “But why is he an idiot this time?”

“I got propositioned by a gross alpha the other day.” He sighs as he gets his shoes on. Making sure he’s got his switch and his chargers in his bag with his wallet and keys. As well as a few extra suppression patches in case he needs them. He doesn’t tell them about the resulting panic attack. But they both make sympathetic noises. “I guess he doesn’t want me going out anywhere on my own.”

“Gross.” Lev snorts. “Good thing we came to get you then!”

Kenma makes a disgruntled noise. “He’s being overprotective.”

“It’s because he cares. Sappy bastard.” Yaku replies and Lev interrupts.

“Does this mean you guys are together now then? You should be! You’ve been dancing around each other forever!”

“Shut up Lev!” Yaku hisses, and Kenma sighs. This was going to be his day. He asked for this. He’d sent the text that caused this to happen.

“Let’s go. We can talk about how pathetic I am once you’ve paid the pastry tax.”

“That’s fair.” Yaku nods, following Kenma out as they wait for Lev who stumbles out after them, giggling when he bumps into Yaku who rolls his eyes but steadies him with a familiar hand on his waist, leaving it there as they walk to the stairs and then down.

In the car, seated in the back. Kenma puts on two of the suppression patches, waving the packet at Yaku when he looks back and frowns at the movement. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Yaku didn’t smell like an alpha, so he always forgot that he was. Or well, Yaku did. But because of his bond with Lev and the mixture of their entwined scents, it was always a background smell somewhere. Not in the forefront like it was with unbonded alphas. “Just uh, I don’t want a repeat of the other day.”

“I’d protect you.” Yaku frowns. And Lev nods in agreement.

“I would too! I would too!”

“You couldn’t hurt a fly Lev.” Yaku snorts, but it’s fond as he gently cuffs him around the ear. “But seriously, if anyone bothers you, i’ll sort ‘em.”

Yaku was the good kind of alpha, one who wasn’t a massive creep. It wasn’t the same sense of safety he had with Kuroo. But he felt safe with Yaku. It was probably because they’d been friends for years, but he knows he was safe with him. He hadn’t been called the team caretaker for nothing back in Nekoma. And Lev, he was safe with Lev too. Even if Lev couldn’t fight his way out of a paper bag. The omega would give it a damn good go.

“Yeah yeah. Alright. Put the posturing away.” He grouses as best he can. “Let’s get to the cafe.”

“Yes!” Lev grins, and then they’re on their way.

He’s happy to listen to their chatter as he stays quiet. Watching the roads pass as they speed through the streets.

He keeps his silence until they’re seated in the cute cafe. Once Kenma hadn’t been to before but the other too obviously had given how the staff greet them.

“Is this your date spot?” He asks Lev when he sits down. Yaku was at the counter getting their order.

“Yep.” Lev nods. “They’re nice here.”

“I don’t want to crash your date spot-”

“No no! The pastry’s the best here you had to come.”

“Hmm.”

“Next time we can go on a double date! Bring Kuroo.”

“Lev leave off. We haven’t paid the tax yet.” Yaku says as he comes over. Tray ladeded with their drinks and various cakes.

“But then i’m asking.” Lev insists and Kenma takes his own food and drink with a resigned sigh. There were no bigger gossipers than the past members of the Nekoma volleyball team. Even Yaku wasn’t putting off Lev that much.

“This is why I never ask you guys to meet up.” He complains.

“Ah, but we have expensive pastry.” Yaku laughs. “And you love us. Now spill.”

“Urg.”

“Come ooooon.” Lev wheedles. And Kenma takes a bite of his cheesecake.

“I want to talk about you guys eventually.”

“We’re so boring. Same old same old.” Lev waves off. “Tell us.”

“There is nothing to tell.”

“There’s always something to tell.” Yaku points his fork at him.

“No developments.” He shrugs.

“We’re not asking for developments, we're asking for details.” Yaku points again.

“This is weird.”

“Humour us.” Lev pleads.

“What do you want me to say? We cuddled again because of my heat? That’s not new.”

“Wasn’t there a dramatic goodbye when Kuroo left?” Lev’s eyes go wide. Being with Yaku had turned him into a sappy romantic.

“No?”

“You guys are so boring. Where’s the romance?” Yaku groans.

“Nowhere because i’m the only one pining?” Kenma raises an eyebrow and Lev rolls his eyes.

He kicks him under the table for that.

“You’re both obviously pining.” Yaku snorts. “Even Lev caught on. You’ve both been pining since Nekoma.”

“There’s no proof of that.” Kenma sighs.

“You’re so oblivious for someone who can analyse everyone else.” Yaku sneaks a bite of Lev’s cake and Kenma’s reminded to eat his own. “Really. I don’t understand how you're so oblivious. Observing and analysing used to be your thing.”

“Maybe it’s because he’s known Kuroo so long that everything just seems normal.” Lev offers and Kenma really wants to be done with this conversation as Yaku nods in agreement.

“Oh maybe.”

“How’s your sister Lev?” He asks, almost desperately. And thankfully it’s enough to change the topic although Yaku glares at him for it.

“She’s good!” Lev nods. “We’ve actually got an advert together soon. I think it’s for a perfume? I just know they’ve sent her some lavender mood-boards. It’s very pretty.”

“Lavender? For the scent or what you’re wearing?”

“I dunno? They don’t send me stuff.” Kenma is very glad that the industry took Nekoma’s route of making sure Lev didn’t get too involved with anything.

“Smart.” He mutters into his drink and grins when Yaku chokes on a laugh.

It’s good that despite them being together, their dynamic hadn’t changed that much. It would be far too weird if it had done. They made sense though, in an opposite attraction kind of way. Especially since they both had more typical aspects of their designation, although in odd ways. Lev needed looking after, because he’d definitely get into trouble at some point with that big mouth of his. And Yaku had an overwhelming need to protect and care for things, especially if that meant getting people out of awkward situations. He had a knack for it when he wasn’t purposefully getting people into said awkward situations.

They worked. Kenma was very happy for them. And proud of them for not dancing around each other like they had been back in school.

It had been sort of a sight seeing Lev ask the alpha out. His overconfidence had finally come in handy. They had been behind the gym, after Yaku’s last practise before he went off to uni, most of the team hanging around given how twitchy Lev had been during that practise which meant something had to be up.

He’d almost cornered him and just outright asked. “Look, I like you. And I know you like me. Wanna date?”

Yaku had kicked him squarely in the stomach he’d been so startled, and then irritated at the sheer gall of the omega. Before he’d dragged Lev into a kiss by the front of his t-shirt and that had been that.

Kuroo had secretly recorded the entire thing and he was gonna play it at their wedding.

“Are you not doing any more adverts over in Russia then?” Kenma asks. Because he’s interested. And, he needs to know if there’s even a slight possibility that Lev will end up coming back to his and Kuroo’s apartment drunk at weird times like he does when Yaku is away. But he needed to ask without letting him know that because Yaku would glare at him if he was too blunt and made Lev upset. And he didn't need that today thanks.

“Hm, probably.” Lev shrugs. “But right now we’ve got a few contracts here.”

“More perfume?” He asks, even as he unlocks his phone.

He needed to text Kuroo about it to warn him straight away.  
  


_Own: Levs gonna be turning up drunk whenever again cause he’s not going back with yaku_

_Kuro: ffs_  
  


“Maybe? Alisa handles that stuff when we work together and we’re doing the contracts together.”

“Fair enough.”  
  


_Own: Be prepared_

_Kuro: We’ll never be prepared enough :(_

_Own: true :(_  
  


“I’m going back though as soon as I can to stay with Yaku though.” He turns to him, and Yaku rolls his eyes.

“Lucky me.”

“Go away you’re so lucky.”

“Stop being so big headed.”

“No.”

“Idiot.

Kenma watches this happily and quietly, taking another bite of his cake. It was really good, he’d have to get another slice and then maybe a few more to take home. He takes a picture of the menu so that he’ll be able to remember where they were and where to come back to get more. Even if he does wince a bit at the prices. Maybe he’d come here for his birthday or something. Or at least an event that could justify spending that much on a slice of cheesecake.

That’s not going to stop him from getting a few more slices to save for later though on Yaku’s tab. Between him and Lev they could definitely afford it.

“So. How are you coping without Kuroo? I don’t think you guys have been away from each other for this long since uni?” Yaku asks, concern creeping into his voice. Still the team caretaker after all these years. And Kenma winces inwardly thinking about his previous gremlin mode filled days and decides not to bring that up.

“I’m doing fine. It’s nice finally having some quiet.” Yaku bursts into loud laughter at that.

“Yeah, he has a big mouth.”

“How are you two doing?” Kenma turns the conversation again. “How are you doing with the team? You said there was an asshole on it or something?”

“Urg yeah.” Yaku rolls his eyes and Lev reaches out to grab onto his hand. “He was for a while, but he stopped when I started kicking him.” He grins then, almost evilly and Kenma snickers.

“Figures. You should have done that from the beginning.”

“Yeah well, I wasn’t settled into the team properly at that point. But now I am so!”

“That’s good.” He nods, and Lev jumps back in, talking almost as fast as Hinata as he starts telling Kenma about something that happened while he was there with the team or something and Kenma tries his best to nod along.

He’d missed them both, he realises. Having not seen them for months. He’s not even annoyed by Lev’s loud rambling yet. Which means he definitely missed them. Or, he was out of his mind.

Tuning back in, he catches the tail end of a story about somebody falling into a fish tank at some fancy party, probably Lev, and the couple are cracking up about it.

“Fuck that was funny.” Yaku snorts. “Can’t believe you were so drunk you wanted to pet the fish.”

“They were cute!” Lev says, affronted. “And I wanted to pick up the starfish.”

“Technically.” Kenma interrupts. “Starfish don’t have brains so it would really be a match made in heaven if you were to pet one.”

“Exactly!” Lev beams before catching on, and then he’s pouting. “Hey! Don’t be mean to me Kenma!”

“How will I find any joy in the world if I don’t?” He deadpans, and then Yaku’s smirking and he really regrets his word choice.

“Probably in Kuroo’s bed with him.”

“Oh fuck off.” Kenma hisses back, pulling his still locked phone up to his face to hide behind as Lev and Yaku cackle and high five. Blindly, he reaches out for his cheesecake and fork, pulling it closer towards him as he gets another bite. Still not coming out from behind his phone. “I hate you both.”

“You love us.” Lev wheedles, and Kenma flips him off. And as quick as that, Lev was starting to annoy him. Good, that meant he wasn’t out of his mind like he’d possibly thought he had been.

“You owe me at least four more slices of cheesecake.” He points at both Lev and Yaku in turn.

“As payment for being able to take the piss out of you without Kuroo glaring at us about it?” Yaku chuckles. “Done.”  
  


-  
  


Kenma ends up with five slices of cheesecake in the fridge after their meet up, because apparently being able to tease him for two hours straight without interruption was worth it. He’d do it again if it meant more dessert. The teasing wasn’t as bad as he thinks Lev and Yaku thought they were being. Yaku and Lev had dropped him off at home, even going as far as to walk him up the stairs.

“I don’t want Kuroo to fucking whine at me.” Yaku had shrugged when Kenma had raised an eyebrow at him about it. And then he’d been too busy pushing Lev off of him as he went in for a hug and shutting the door quickly to ask about what he meant.

He spends the rest of afternoon and evening editing in a blanket cocoon debating on whether or not to get one of the cheesecake slices. Because he’d had two at the cafe, and even for his sweet tooth maybe three would be too much.  
  


-  
  


The loneliness that morning hits him a bit harder than he thinks it should. But it was wednesday, and this was the day Kuroo would normally take him out to their usual place. So it makes sense, even if he doesn’t like it.

He gets up far too early, but he can’t go back to sleep when he tries despite the fact that the sun isn’t even up yet. So eventually he huffs and gets up. Snagging his switch on his way to the kitchen as he yawns and shuffles his way into the room. Flicking the coffee machine on while he loads up Breath of The Wild. He could get absorbed into it for hours, and all he had to do was edit. He’d already got the rough cut done. And he had today and tomorrow to get that all finished. So for now, he was going to let himself wake up properly and play his game for a few hours.

Once his coffee’s ready, he takes it to sit down. Although he makes a stop at the door to check that it’s still locked out of habit before going to curl up on the couch. He burrows into his blanket, a little ashamed of himself when he sniffs at it to get the familiar smell of Kuroo back into his lungs. The shame doesn’t stop him though as the stormy scent calms him as he slowly wakes up.

He doesn’t bother with headphones seeing as though he’s the only one in. And he cracks one of their blinds to be able to see the sunrise once it starts. It’s not something he did usually. But he felt a little off being in the apartment on his own this early in the morning. And it’s a nice distraction being able to follow the sun climb up the walls through the gap in the blinds whenever he looks up from his game.

Playing until lunch, he manages to complete a few shrine trials before his stomach rumbles and he has to put it down. Hearing both Kuroo and now Yaku too already lecturing him for missing a meal in the back of his head as he gets up to make something easy.

It’s just cup ramen, because he’d stocked up on them when he had gone shopping. But it would be enough to tide him over until dinner time, and once he’s got that and a cup of green tea he goes back to the couch.

Not bothering on finding a video to watch while he eats, he goes straight into editing his own. Wanting to get it done. The sooner he got it done, the sooner he could sleep. Not that he was particularly tired or anything. But he knows it will feel weird without Kuroo here the later into the night it gets. He’d be fine, but it would still feel weird. So his plan was to edit, eat early, and then go to bed early.

Once he’s finished his lunch, he gets stuck into editing. Happy to find that despite him filming it in gremlin mode, nothing seems out of the ordinary except a few instances of him just staring into the middle distance which are easy enough to edit out.

Getting comfortable, he takes a sip of his tea and starts doing a more detailed cut. Easily getting back into it as he follows the storyline. Editing bits out that don’t add anything, and keeping things in that do, even if he doesn’t particularly like himself in them. It’s nice and almost therapeutic as he goes through the usual routine. Fingers clicking away on his keyboard as he puts the tv on for background noise, even if he can’t really hear it over his own audio through his headphones that he had gone to get to use. Kuroo would normally be watching the tv though, sitting next to him. And it was good for his anxiety to keep up certain aspects of his routine.  
  


-  
  


That routine is disturbed though a few hours later when there’s an abrupt and almost desperate sounding knock at the door. He jolts up, almost throwing his headphones off with the fright before he hurriedly saves his progress and stands.

Going over to the door, he wrenches it open when there’s another frantic knock. Too surprised to even check who it is first. And when he opens the door, he blinks a few times. Hard.

He’s not sure what he’s looking at. Kuroo was still meant to be in Shizuoka for work. But here he apparently was. Shifting uncomfortably on their doorstep, clenching and unclenching his hands by his sides in between messing with the sleeves of what appears to be Kenma’s grey cat hoodie. The one he had been looking for and couldn’t find.

“Kuro?”

“Uh hey, Kenma.” He shuffles from foot to foot, eyes on them as if he can’t look up. Or is too nervous to, if his fidgeting is anything to go by.

“Why are you here?” Even as he speaks, he’s ushering Kuroo inside. “Did something happen at work? Why are you back?”

“No uh.” He’s never seen Kuroo this anxious outside of games or exams. Slowly, his own anxiety starts to build at the base of his spine as a million different options run through his thoughts.

“What’s happened?” He repeats again and Kuroo shakes his head.

“Nothing, nothing bad it’s just.” He runs a hand through his hair, pulling at it agitatedly. “It’s just, well it’s date night. And I missed you.”

Kenma feels as if he’s started going down a flight of stairs and missed a step or ten. Thoughts grinding to an abrupt halt. “What?”

“It’s wednesday. And wednesday is well. In my head I call it ‘date night’. Because that’s what i’d like it to be because i’m pathetic. And fuck.” He visibly crumples, and all Kenma can do is watch as his heart blocks his throat from saying anything in response. He can’t even catch his breath.

“I missed you so much and i’m so stupidly in love with you that I thought it was a good idea to beg chief to let me off work early so I could get back home to you earlier so I could tell you how much I love you. Because let me tell you, absence does not make my heart grow fonder, it just makes me more pathetic and sad.”

Kenma gapes as his entire brain shuts down in a split second. In all the possibilities he’d ever thought about in regards to his feelings about Kuroo. This had never been one of them, and he really can’t comprehend it.

“You- you’re in love with me?”

“Yes.” Kuroo says miserably. Still looking anywhere but Kenma. “I’m sorry. I just. I’m an idiot, and I thought this would be a good idea. But I can see that it's not and i've ruined everything so i’m going to go and maybe die-”

“Wait. Wait wait wait.” Kenma grabs his sleeve, effectively keeping him in place as he takes a few deep breaths in and out. “Give me a minute you idiot.”

“What?” Kenma looks up, thankfully finding Kuroo watching him too. Although his sad frown hasn’t shifted much, it’s just gotten a confused tint to it.

“You stupid, romantic alpha asshole. You can’t waltz in here with a confession like that! Something I have been dreaming of hearing for years, by the way! And not expect me to be a bit shocked!” He lets go before smacking him on the arm. “I’ve been in love with you for fucking years, give me a minute!”

They stand there in silence, both looking at each other completely stunned.

“This.” Kuroo swallows. “Is not how I pictured my confession going, i’m gonna be honest.”

“When has anything we’ve ever done gone to plan?” He offers. Before slowly, they’re both smiling at one another as they process what’s going on.

“You love me huh?” Kuroo asks, probably aiming for smug although it comes out sounding awed. “And have for years?”

“‘Course I have idiot.” Kenma reaches out again to grab at Kuroo’s hoodie sleeve like he had done when they were kids, his anxiety was easing but he still felt the need to be close. “Since we were kids.”

“Same here.” Kuroo breathes. “Fuck. We could have been doing this for years.”

“We'll we're both idiots. I’m not surprised it took us this long.”

“Everyone said I was being obvious.” They haven’t moved. It’s as if they can’t. Too caught up in the moment. “I thought with your observational skills you’d catch on. Or that you had and you were just ignoring it to be kind.”

“I didn’t notice a thing, I guess your behaviour was my observational exception.” Well if he was admitting things now, and it wasn’t going horribly. May as well confess to everything. “You’re my exception to a lot of things.”

“Yeah?”

Kenma nods, and Kuroo’s grin only seems to get wider. And he groans, although he’s definitely fighting off a smile of his own. “Stop looking so smug.”

“I mean.” Kuroo tilts his head, still grinning. “You could kiss me, to wipe the smug look from my face?”

Kenma huffs a quiet “Idiot.” Before he’s tugging Kuroo closer by his sleeve and leaning up for a kiss.

It’s a pretty bad first kiss. Because they’re both smiling too wide for anything to actually happen, and Kenma can’t seem to let go from where he was holding onto Kuroo’s sleeve so tightly. Meaning that when Kuroo tries to hold onto his waist he can’t move one of his arms. And Kuroo’s cold from being outside, not having enough layers on, and then they’re both giggling at themselves and their ineptness and have to break away.

They look at each other and burst into giggles once they catch each other's eye. And it takes them a minute to settle down as they lean into each other for stability. Still stood in the porch, although at this point neither notice or care.

“Wait. Here.” Kuroo gently untangles Kenma’s fingers from where they’re almost trapped in the hoodie fabric once they calm down and the expectant silence had filled the air again, setting Kenma’s hands on his waist as he reaches up to Kenma’s face. One hand going to cup his jaw while the other brushes the hair from his face before pulling him in with a tilt of his head and then they’re kissing. Properly this time.

It feels as though something in Kenma’s chest finally slots into place after years of it being just out of line as he presses his lips to Kuroo’s, not wasting any time in opening his mouth as Kuroo’s tongue runs along their seam. He always felt at home with Kuroo. Feeling that was not a new sensation. But now he feels truly settled, as if something had shifted inside of him. Like a cat waking up from an uncomfortable nap to yawn and stretch and then settle down once again in a better position. Cozier and warmer and more comfortable than before.

Moving his hands from Kuroo’s waist he wraps them around Kuroo’s back instead, pulling Kuroo as close as he can as Kuroo cradles his face in his hands, tilting his head further to deepen the kiss.

He’s surrounded by Kuroo’s scent as it washes over them both. It’s strong enough that Kenma feels as though he’s standing in the middle of a thunderstorm. And he could swear he could hear it if he didn’t know that the distant thumping he was hearing was his heartbeat and blood rushing in his ears.

“I love you.” Kuroo murmurs when they break apart, almost saying it into Kenma’s mouth as he keeps hold of his face, rubbing his thumbs over Kenma’s cheekbones. And Kenma tightens his grip on the hoodie at Kuroo’s back.

He doesn’t want to let go so he doesn’t. But as they look at one another, the reality of the situation sinks in. It was all well and good that they were in love. It was really good, really really good. But now that they’d confessed, things would be changing. And to keep his anxiety check, he needed to know how things were going to change.

“I love you too.” He takes a breath. “But we should talk about what happens going forward right? Because you know that my anxiety acts up if I don’t know things for certain.”

He hated talking. But he needed to talk about this. And it was just Kuroo after all. He could talk with Kuroo about anything.

“Of course.” Kuroo leans down to kiss his forehead, beaming once he realises that Kenma leans into it. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.” He breaks away. “Come on, it’s still date night. We need to order in.”

“Yeah alright.” Kenma let’s go too, although it’s reluctant. “You order, I need to go and blanket burrito.”

He was incredibly thankful that Kuroo understood him, because all he does is smile and get his phone out, gently pushing Kenma towards the couch. He knows he’s being awkward, needing to talk about it. But really, communication was key. And even if they were weirdly understanding of one another, it helped to get things out in the open properly. To avoid any more mistakes.

Because they really could have been doing this for years if one of them had just told the other how they felt.

“What do you want to eat?” Kuroo asks as he looks through the take out flyers in the kitchen drawer.

“Curry?” He thinks about it. “But fancy curry.”

“You got it.” Kuroo shuffles around a bit more as Kenma shuffles the blankets properly around him on the couch. Leaving one for Kuroo. While they were chatting, he needed his own blanket, he thinks. Because he knows he won’t be able to concentrate if he’s got Kuroo cuddled up to him.

Reaching over to the coffee table, he pulls his laptop towards himself to make sure he’s saved everything before shutting the whole thing down. Closing it and slipping it back into place as he puts his headphones on top of it to get them off the floor from where he’s dropped them.

Looking over, he finds Kuroo looking right back at him and he winks with a smile as he rattles off their order down the phone. Kenma rolls his eyes right back and reaches for his phone, just to have something to do until Kuroo’s done.

He only gets as far as unlocking it though before Kuroo sits down heavily next to him, taking the blanket Kenma left, and Kenma locks his phone again before turning it over and over in his hand, an anxious habit.

“Hey.” Kuroo almost whispers when he catches on, hand reaching out to still Kenma’s own. “This is good, okay. Nothing to worry about. Whatever you want, I want. If you don’t want anything, i’m fine with that too.” He smiles, one that’s soft with both happiness and concern and Kenma can’t help but melt.

“I want everything.” He admits in a whisper right back. Pulling his legs up and clutching at them so he can talk into his knees. “I want everything and it’s terrifying.”

“It is.” Kuroo agrees. “But when has that ever stopped you from doing anything.”

Kenma looks up with a frown, seeing Kuroo still smiling until he chuckles. “The only thing i’ve seen stop you from doing anything is laziness.”

“Shut up.” Kenma grouses, but he doesn’t deny it because it’s true.

“I know you were scared to start volleyball but you did it anyway. And you used to be terrified of going to school but you did it anyway. Hell, you went to see that scary movie with me a few months ago and we both know they scare you shitless.”

“They do not.” Kenma argues. “They just give me nightmares. It's different. And you were fucking terrified too.”

“I know I was.” Kuroo chuckles again. “But that’s what i’m saying. Even though this is terrifying.” He gestures between them. “It’s not gonna stop us, right?”

Kenma looks at him properly. Taking in the anxious tint to his eyes despite his confident smile and slowly, he nods. Kuroo wanted this. Kuroo was putting it all out there. He could do that too. “Right.”

Reaching out, he holds his pinkie out, and Kuroo beams at him. Linking his own with Kenma’s.

“Promise.” Kenma nods. And Kuroo nods too before mimicking him.

“Promise.” They both know they’re promising a lot more than what they’re saying. And Kenma’s heart warms at the declaration. They were doing this together. Just like with everything else they did.

“So.” Kuroo continues, hand moving out to twist awkwardly so he’s holding Kenma’s hand over the blankets and Kenma huffs, shifting his own hand so that Kuroo’s hand won’t be twisted so weirdly. “What do you mean by everything?”

Kenma rolls his eyes at his now teasing tone, but he’s glad the anxious look from Kuroo’s eyes has gone so he doesn’t say anything about it.

“Well.” Kuroo wanted everything too. He’d said so himself. So he blurts his answer out. “I’d let you bond with me right now if you asked.” He takes one look at Kuroo’s shocked face, blush already starting in his cheeks and doesn’t know how to feel until Kuroo speaks, a lot louder than he thinks he means to.

“Yes.” Kuroo nods. “Yes to that. I mean. Not now. Because i’ve been planning this since we were teenagers but- and I want to court you first. But fuck. Yes. To that. Please.” He let’s go of Kenma’s hand abruptly, almost falling over himself as he gets to his knees like he’s tripping over his own words, hands going to rest in Kenma’s lap, searching them out and Kenma’s too shocked to do anything but hand them over.

He watches, a little stunned as Kuroo takes a big breath, although it’s obviously hard to do with how hard he’s smiling. “Kozume Kenma. My best friend. Love of my life, holy shit I get to say that now.” He smiles giddily and then seems to get a hold of himself. “Please let me bond with you.”

“I should have fucking known you’d want to court me properly. You hopeless romantic.” Kenma says at the kneeling gesture, face now probably bright red as he fights to talk past his own choked up throat. “Of course I will. What did I just say?”

Kuroo just grins, kissing his knuckles before getting back on the couch. Hands not leaving Kenma’s.

“Also, since you were a teenager? You’ve been thinking about it for that long?”

Kuroo’s flush travels further down his face, and Kenma knows that it’ll reach his shoulders at least. “Shut up. I just. I’ve been hopeless about you since day one you know that.”

“Well I didn’t.” Kenma mutters. “But now I do I guess. But you know.” He nudges Kuroo’s knee with their clasped hands. “I’m stupid about you too. It’s embarrassing really.”

“Super embarrassing.” Kuroo agrees. Voice serious until he’s snorting. Kissing Kenma’s knuckles again as if he can’t help himself and Kenma rolls his eyes although he’s starting to love the gesture.

“So uhm. Bonded’s a little way off.” He looks down at their hands. “But we know we’re both hopeless. So can we be uh, partners. Until we can say that?”

“Of course.” Kuroo says, voice low and soothing like it always is when he thinks Kenma’s anxiety might get the best of him. “Anything you want.”

“The only thing I want is for you to warn me before you start courting me.” Kenma shrugs. “And no surprises.”

Courting was pretty old fashioned now. Replaced decades ago by the much simpler dating. Nobody really had the time or money to do the elaborate steps courting usually demanded. But there were other unique ways to do it that didn’t need as much of either. And with Kuroo being the hopeless romantic he was, Kenma knows he'll probably go down that route.

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” He promises. “I’m gonna court the fuck out of you though.” He starts playing with Kenma’s fingers, wiggling happily as he thinks about it and Kenma can’t help his fond smile.

“Yeah yeah.” Kenma just nods. “Do what you want.”

“Really?” Kuroo sits up straighter, eyes lighting up with excitement.

Kenma just shrugs. “I know you won't do anything I don’t like. Do whatever. I trust you.” He trusted Kuroo one hundred percent. Now wasn’t the time to stop doing that.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” They share a helpless smile and then they’re both chuckling and rolling their eyes at themselves. “This seems too easy.” Kenma admits. “It shouldn’t be this easy right?”

“I think.” Kuroo talks slowly. “It’s to make up for how long we were both pining. The universe owes us this much.”

Kenma snorts. “The universe has nothing to do with it.”

“Well no.” Kuroo gives him a lopsided smile. “But I don’t have an answer otherwise.”

“Universe it is then.”

They’re quiet, playing with each other's hand before that swiftly turns into a heated thumb war until there’s a knock at the door and Kuroo goes to collect their food. Tipping the delivery person and probably scaring them with how cheerfully he greets them. Kenma wasn’t going to say anything though. It felt nice, knowing he was the one making Kuroo this happy.

They’re silent as they eat, both hungry after the confession. But Kenma breaks it when he realises something. “Who do you think won the bet?”

“Bet?” Kuroo tilts his head and then groans after he thinks about it too. “Somebody somewhere, will have made a bet. Because our dear friends are assholes.”

“Definitely Nekoma, maybe some of Fukurodani. And then possibly MSBY too through Hinata and Bokuto. Because they’re gossips.”

“Fucking hell. Volleyball players really are the worst for gossip huh?” Kuroo laughs. “I hope it’s Lev, we can get him to give us some of the winnings.”

“Hinata too.” Kenma adds and Kuroo nods.

“Bokuto would happily share his winnings with me.”

“How was he with you leaving early?”

Kuroo laughs. “Who do you think was the one that helped me beg chief to let me off work early?”

Another realisation hits Kenma and he huffs, scowling into his curry. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s fine. I’m still the favourite. And when I told chief it was for love he let me go right away.”

“Makes sense that you’re the favourite then. Couple of saps.”

“Yeah whatever.” Kuroo laughs. “I do have to go back in the morning though. So i’m going to be leaving early but.” He grins, reaching out to tuck Kenma’s hair behind his ear. “Worth it.”

Kenma ducks his head, aware of the blush on his cheeks. “Nah you can go back now. Leave me to my dinner in peace.”

“Hey no fair!” Kuroo laughs, because neither of them can seem to stop. “You love me.”

“I guess.” Kuroo pouts at his deadpan but he’s still grinning.

“Close enough.”

“Are you gonna tell Bokuto when you go back?” He tilts his head, talking through his mouthful. “Because I need to know if I can tell Hinata or not. He said he wanted to be the first to know if anything ever happened.”

“Sure.” Kuroo beams. “I’m really happy you want to tell them. I know you like being private.”

“Kuro.” Kenma reaches out, gently knocking him on the forehead. “I wouldn’t make you keep this to yourself. And anyway. People already suspect. May as well just confirm it and get it over with.”

“Thanks.” Kuroo grins, all sappy and soft and Kenma just shrugs. He’s too overwhelmed to do much back, faced with such soft delight and outright love. He’s not sure he’ll ever get over it.

Instead of focusing on that, he changes the tone slightly. “You have to tell them why we haven't fucked yet though. You know for a fact those are the details Bokuto will want.”

Kuroo gasps, hand flying over his heart with a grand show of fake shock. “KENMA! When did you lose all your innocence?”

“Ah shut up. You know that’s what he’s gonna wanna know about. Akaashi too. They’re as bad as each other.”

“True.” Kuroo shakes his head fondly. “I’ll tell ‘em. I uh, can’t guarantee I won’t give Bokuto some details though, you know, when it happens. Because-”

“Yeah yeah, bro talk. I get it.” Kenma waves off with a heavy roll of his eyes. He knew how they were. And he didn’t exactly like it, but he also knew trying to change their nature now was pointless. He’d gotten used to it. Plus, he knew Akaashi and even Hinata to an extent would be asking him about it too. And he wouldn’t give details, but he’d have to tell them how it was at least otherwise they’d never stop asking. “Just not too detailed. Otherwise whatever it is we do, i’ll stop straight away.”

“Promise.”

“Good.” He points with his fork. “Same goes for me though. Hinata and Akaashi will be asking about it and I won’t give details but.” He makes sure his tone is teasing. “I will definitely be rating you on the scale we made.”

“You guys have a scale?” Kuroo’s eyes are wide and Kenma just hums noncommittally, eyes going back to his food. “What’s the scale?”

“Can’t tell you. Omega secrets.”

“Tease!”

Kenma just smirks at him, or he tries to. He was never very good at it. But Kuroo blushes all the same. Going back to his food with a mutter of something unintelligible but suspiciously fond under his breath that gets Kenma nudging him with his toe before he goes back to own his food. Wanting to finish it before it got cold.

“So. I know i’m courting you and everything.” Kuroo beams once they’ve finished after eating in relative quiet and he’s putting the plates in the sink, apparently unable to do anything else but grin. “But I can still kiss you right?”

Kenma nods, reaching out to get his phone. “I’d be sad if you didn’t.” He doesn’t look at Kuroo when he says it, because he finds he can’t. Still unsure of how outright affectionate his brain would let him be. But he doesn’t die of embarrassment straight away. And he finds it’s worth it when Kuroo comes back over to sit heavily next to him. Cuddling up into Kenma’s side as he throws his arm around the omegas shoulders.

He leans in, placing a gentle kiss to Kenma’s forehead, then another to his nose and then his cheek and then Kenma is turning his own head to kiss Kuroo properly. Delighting in the happily surprised noise Kuroo makes against his mouth.

It’s an awkward position though, given Kenma has to crane his head around somewhat painfully so he pulls away, not giving Kuroo any time to ask why he had before he’s sitting up. His body almost moves on autopilot as he moves the blankets out of the way, kneeling up on the couch before swinging one of his legs over Kuroo’s own and then he settles on his lap as he straddles Kuroo’s thighs.

Reaching back, he grabs the blankets again and pulls them around his shoulders, tucking them around Kuroo’s own too as he nestles in closer, hands going to rest on Kuroo’s shoulders once he’s finished as Kuroo’s arms twine around his waist.

“Better?” Kuroo asks, sounding awestruck again and Kenma nods. This was basically just cuddling, he’d cuddled up more intimately than this with the alpha. And right now, it feels nice knowing that they both mean in it a romantic sense and not a platonic one. He’s practically reveling in the joy he feels about that. Even if he knows he doesn’t show it well.

Kuroo will know though.

“This okay?” He asks. Because Kuroo did want to court him, and he didn’t want to push too far. Knowing Kuroo would want to take his time but Kuroo nods eagerly.

“More than.”

Kenma nods, leaning forward and then they’re kissing again. He opens his mouth immediately, licking into Kuroo’s own as Kuroo settles underneath him, spreading his thighs a bit as he sinks back into the couch a little bit more. Letting Kenma take his time and explore.

He’d been wrapped in Kuroo’s scent before. But it had never been anything quite like this. It smells like it’s been raining in the apartment, and he sort of expects everywhere to be soaked with rain water when he finally looks up from the kiss. Kuroo’s so happy his scent was practically flooding the place.

This is different. It feels like his entire body has succumbed to it. Heart and soul included as he breathes in lungfuls of the stuff. Distantly, he wonders if it’s the same for Kuroo with his scent. Biting down on Kuroo’s lip, maybe a little too roughly he breaks away.

“What does my scent smell like?” He’d never asked anyone, never been interested enough to want to know. But for some reason, he’s desperate to know now as he sits in Kuroo’s lap. To see if his scent is doing anything to Kuroo like his own is doing to Kenma.

Kuroo looks at him, looking a little startled at the question before his slowly smirking, leaning in to nose at the pulse point on Kenma’s neck. Because he was still a bastard underneath all of the sweet excitement.

Kenma wiggles, swatting him on the back as Kuroo makes a point to breathe a little heavier just to get Kenma to shiver at the sensation. “Like a warm bed at the end of a long day.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmm.” Kuroo hums, leaning back to tilt his head and nose at the other side of Kenma’s neck. “A mix of warmth, a little sweat. Some of that nice detergent your mom always used to use.”

“Do not talk about my mom while you’re doing that.” Kenma hisses and Kuroo laughs, throwing his head back.

“It’s not my fault you smell like that. Anyway.” Kuroo noses at his jawline. “What made you ask?”

“Well, it smells like a storms passed through.” Kenma quips. “Wanted to see if you could smell me just as strongly I guess.”

“You have no idea.” Kuroo groans. But Kenma thinks he does.

“Try me.” He pokes. And Kuroo rolls his eyes, smirk twisting a little with hesitation.

“I steal your hoodies because they smell like you and I like having your scent with me if you're not there.”

“I carry blankets around the apartment because they smell like you and it makes me feel safe. Not just because I want the blanket.”

They stare at each other then in silence. Processing the information before Kenma snorts. Unable to stop himself. “We’re fucking idiots!” He gasps as Kuroo laughs, the stupid honking laugh he has which only makes Kenma laugh even harder until he has to hold on tightly to Kuroo’s shoulders to stay perched on his lap.

Kuroo takes the opportunity of Kenma’s head being thrown back to litter his face with kisses. Laughing in between them as Kenma tries to shove his face away at the tickling feeling.

“I make you feel safe?” Kuroo asks in between peppering Kenma’s face with kisses, grinning against Kenma’s skin as Kenma nods. Still unable to stop laughing as Kuroo’s hands go to his sides to dig in and tickle.

“Kuro stop!”

“Nuh uh.”

“Kuro!” Kenma pushes at his face, then at his hands as he tries to lurch himself out of Kuroo’s grip to get away from the tickling, giggling as he gives up and his own hands go to Kuroo’s sides.

He stops when Kenma almost falls to the floor in a heap and then his hands are on his sides to steady Kenma and settle him back down, both catching their breaths as Kenma repositions his arms to hold them around Kuroo’s neck as Kuroo winds his own arms around Kenma’s waist again after pulling the blanket around Kenma’s shoulders once again.

“I make you feel safe?” Kuroo asks again, quieter. And Kenma nods, although he ducks behind his hair.

“Course you do idiot.” Kenma bites his lip. “You’re the only person I've ever felt truly safe with.”

He can only squeak when Kuroo lurches forward to bury his face into Kenma’s chest. Holding him tightly. Breathing hard.

“Hey, you knew that. You had to know that.” Kenma reaches up to run his hand through Kuroo’s hair.

“I, it’s different when you say it.” Kuroo mutters. “And I didn’t- I knew you felt safe. Otherwise you wouldn’t move in with me. But I didn’t know you trusted me that much.”

Kenma shakes his head, although it’s mostly at himself. He forgot sometimes, how insecure and anxious Kuroo could be too.

“Course I do.” Kenma kisses the top of his head. The realisation of Kuroo’s anxiety seeming to overcome his own as he speaks boldly, even if it’s muffled into Kuroo’s hair. “I trust you with my life. I always have.”

“I love you.” Kuroo says, voice shaky. Kenma smiles to himself at his sensitive nature. The one often hidden by the smug and sauve image he tried to put across.

“I love you too.”

They stay wrapped up in each other on the couch until Kenma yawns. Wide and loud which gets Kuroo to sit upright, having almost dozed off on Kenma’s chest.

“Bed?” He asks, yawning himself and Kenma nods as he reaches out to grab his phone. He stretches after he grabs it, going to get up before he’s yelping as Kuroo stands, hands going under his thighs so he’s being lifted into the air.

“Kuroo!”

“What?” Kuroo asks, shifting as he stands so he’s holding Kenma more closely. “I can’t carry my partner to bed?”

“Not without warning!” Kenma smacks his shoulder. Although it’s barely more than a tap. Kuroo chuckles at that, and laughs even more when Kenma makes a desperate grab for the blankets before they fall to the floor.

“Got ‘em?”

“Yes.” Kenma tightens his grip on them around his shoulders and let’s Kuroo carry him to bed. Secretly enjoying it even though he refuses to take his nose out of the air from where he was pouting.

“I know you’re faking.” Kuroo laughs as he gently sets Kenma down on the bed, laying him out even as he leans over him, just so he can kiss his forehead.

“No you can’t.”

“Can.” Kuroo get’s up and Kenma situates himself properly under the quilt, tugging the blankets with him so he can have them at his back.

“Can’t.” He lifts the cover after he’s reached over to dump his phone on the bedside table, unsure of if Kuroo would want to share the bed, anxiety about not wanting to push him if he wanted to take it slow with his courting flaring once again.

He breathes a silent sigh of relief though when Kuroo slides underneath without any hesitation, wrapping Kenma in his arms so that Kenma’s resting his head on his chest, arm wrapped around Kenma’s shoulder as Kenma wraps his own around Kuroo’s waist. “Can.”

“Can’t.” Briefly, he remembers he needs to set his alarms so he goes to lean up, thankful when Kuroo just shakes his own head, reaching out with his free arm to get his phone phone and set a few alarms.

“Can.” Kenma pinches his side for that. Smiling into his chest when Kuroo yelps and pinches him back.

“Can’t.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Kuroo gives in as he sets his phone on the side. “Want me to set your alarms?”

“Please.” Kuroo knew his password just like he knew Kuroo’s, so he unlocks the phone and turns all of Kenma’s alarms on.

“Love you.” Kuroo says into his hair once he settles down. And Kenma tilts his head back so he can kiss Kuroo properly.

“Love you too.” He murmurs against Kuroo’s lips before he settles back down on his chest. Feeling happy and safe in his arms. “Go to sleep Kuro.”

“G’night kitten.” Kenma’s pretty sure he stays a blushing mess until he falls asleep.  
  


-  
  


Yaku and Lev get their wish the next morning as Kuroo ramps up the dramatics as he leaves.

“I don’t want to leave you.” Kuroo groans into his hair as they standing the doorway. A weird reverse of last night as Kenma tries to push him off to no avail. “We finally got together. You’re my partner!”

“You just want another few hours in bed.” Kenma hisses. “Go. You don’t want to lose your job then have to move back home and never see your partner again.”

“Kenma that is cold.” Kuroo pouts. “Wouldn’t you move with me?”

The answer is ‘yes’. But he’s not telling Kuroo that.

“No. Go. Now. You can’t miss your train.”

“Gaaah.” Kuroo pouts, looking down at him as his face is squished between Kenma’s hands from where they’d last landed in their attempt to push him off.

Kenma gets onto his tip toes and kisses him, slow and sweet before letting go and using Kuroo’s distraction to slip out of his arms. “Go.”

“Fine.” Kuroo leans forward, kissing him again quick and chaste before straightening. “I’m back on friday evening.”

“Can’t wait.” His tone is deadpan. But that doesn’t stop Kuroo from making another overly dramatic anguished face.

“If you say things like that i’m going to stay-”

“I’ll kick you out. Go.”

“Alright.” Kuroo opens the door. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Kenma watches again until he’s gone, once again in Kenma’s grey hoodie. “Idiot.” He whispers, and he’s not sure which one of them he’s actually talking about before he locks the door and goes back to bed.  
  


-  
  


Kenma wakes up to his phone ringing. And not his alarm. Groaning, he shuffles over to grab at his phone, not looking at who it could before he answers.

“‘Lo?”

“KENMA HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME FIRST!”

“Shoyou?”

“BOKUTO FOUND OUT BEFORE I DID!”

“I meant to tell you first.” Kenma groans, falling back into the covers. “But I fell back asleep before I could text you ‘m sorry.”

“Oh.” Hinata mutters, and then he’s back to being obnoxiously happy again. “Well congratulations! It took you guys long enough! You’ve got to tell me everything on sunday okay?”

“I will. Promise.”

“Good! Okay coach is glaring at me so i’ve got to go but i’ll see you soon!”

“See you soon Sho’.” He hands up, checking the time and groans even louder when he finds out he’s only got about ten minutes until his alarm is about to go off so he turns that off and sits up. Checking his messages. Of course, finding a bunch of them from Kuroo. He would never admit to the soft smile he got over them.  
  


_Kuro: goodbye my love, wait for me I beg of you :’(_

_Kuro: but seriously bye I love you I cant wait till I get home!!!_

_Kuro: the train is so quiet this early, you’d like it_

_Kuro: I fell asleep and nearly missed my stop :(_

_Kuro: Bokuto yelled at me super loud when I told him we got together_

_Kuro: I have to work but I love you!!!!!_  
  


Kenma reads them over, smiling to himself as his chest aches.  
  


_Own: Love you too. Get to work slacker!_  
  


Well, if he was up he may as well start on his editing. Stretching, he grabs one of the blankets to wrap around himself again as he gets up. Thoughts of earlier that morning lazily running through his mind as he gets up and makes himself a coffee after a stop at the bathroom.

Kuroo had woken him up by pressing soft kisses to his face and neck, finally plating one on his lips when Kenma had woken up. He was already dressed. But he was lying on top of the covers while cuddling Kenma. Arms wrapped securely around his shoulders. He’d been soft, eyes half lidded with sleep as he muttered sweet nothings into Kenma’s hair before Kenma had gotten up and forced him out the house once he had seen the time.

Shaking his head. He sorts his coffee out and goes over to the couch. Curling up into the corner as he grabs his laptop. He’d like to get everything edited and finished by that evening so he could do his stream without worrying. Especially since Kuroo would be back on the friday evening, and knowing himself he wouldn’t get any editing done that morning.

So he hunkers down, taking a sip of his coffee and hissing when it’s still a bit too hot and gets stuck into editing.  
  


-  
  


He’s finished by that evening. Even with a stop to make himself lunch, and smaller breaks to text Kuroo or Hinata back. Mostly Kuroo though.

When he’s finally finished, and he has everything saved. He stars on dinner. Heating up the leftovers from yesterday as he texts Kuroo back. He had a few hours before he had to start his stream. And hopefully Kuroo would be finished work by now.  
  


_Own: Video call? I’m just making dinner._

_Kuro: YES! Call me when youre ready <3_  
  


Kenma calls one he’s set up in his blanket with his food. And Kuroo answers after only a few rings. He’s sitting against a headboard, first few buttons of his shirt undone with his hair in it’s signature disarray. He’s got his glasses on too. Kenma can’t help the rush of affection he feels, and he’s so glad that this time there’s no guilt to accompany it.

“Kenma!” Kuroo coos when the call goes through. “I missed you!”

“Idiot. It’s only been a few hours.” Kenma smiles though. “Where’s Bokuto?”

“You have your partner on call and you ask about another man?” Kuroo gasps. Hand flying over his chest.

“I want to know who won the bet.”

“OH!” Kuroo’s face lights up. “I forgot to ask. We’ll ask him when he gets back. He’s just gone to grab us some food.”

Kenma lifts his own plate. Smiling a little when he sees Kuroo’s beam. “I finished editing and i’ve got a few hours until I stream so we can eat together.”

“I always knew you were a secret sap.” Kuroo sighs happily. And Kenma doesn't deny it.

“Only with you.”

“That just makes it even better.”

“Shut up.”

“Never.” Kuroo sing-songs. “So how was editing?”

“Okay.” Kenma shrugs. Not waiting to start eating. “For something filmed in gremlin mode it was surprisingly okay. I just had to edit out a few space outs.”

“That’s good. Although i’d rather it not happen again.”

“Same here. I’m glad it’s finished. All I have to do tomorrow is upload it. You want me to do anything for when you get home? I’ll have time.”

“That’s good. And nah. I think we’ll be finished by lunch tomorrow so i’ll be back before dinner but you don’t need to do anything.”

Kuroo kindly doesn’t mention that Kenma asking that sort of thing is very out of the blue. “Want me to pick anything up on the way back?”

“More of those sweets. The mint ones.” Kenma answers without having to think about it. “I finished them off.”

“Glutton.”

“Don’t leave me with them next time and I won’t.” Kenma sticks his tongue out and Kuroo laughs. He goes to say something but there’s a knock on the door and then the overly loud noises of Bokuto.

“Brah, I managed to snag a few extra meat buns too for afters.”

“Sick.” Kuroo looks over and grins. “Kenma’s joining us for dinner.” He pushes the laptop away from himself onto the bed, shuffling over to the other side of the double as Bokuto climbs on. Grinning widely at the camera as he hands over the tray of food.

“Kenma!”

“Hey Bokuto.”

Kenma tries very hard not to push the laptop away from him as Bokuto reaches out towards the screen with his greeting, even though he knows Bokuto can’t actually reach him. He put up with affection from people, but that didn’t mean he liked it even if said affection was coming from one of his best friends. Kuroo being the obvious exception to that.

“Congrats!” He beams when he settles himself. Taking the plate of food Kuroo hands over as they sit. “Can’t believe two of my best friends finally got their heads out of their asses!”

“Shut up.” Kuroo elbows him. Which results in a small shoving match that Kenma makes a point of rolling his eyes at.

“We wanted to know who won the bet?” Kenma asks once they’ve stopped. And Bokuto tilts his head.

“Eh?”

“The bet. There must have been a bet. On when me and Kuroo got together.” Kenma explains, and then Bokuto beams before it twists into a heavy scowl.

“Urg. Tsukishima. Tall bastard. He got closest.” He sighs and Kenma does too.

“Fuck.” Kuroo growls. “He won’t share.”

“No.” Kenma sighs too. “Bastard.”

“I’m not asking how much he won.” Kuroo groans. “I don’t want to imagine his stupid smug face. We taught him everything he knew and he repays us by refusing to share his winnings!”

Kenma doesn’t comment on the fact that nobody had actually asked the guy. But they knew him well enough by now.

“I’m honestly surprised anyone from Karasuno apart from Hinata got in on it.” Kenma talks as he eats and Bokuto shrugs.

“I think there were a few from most of the teams.: He thinks about it, talking with his mouth full.

“Did MSBY?” Kuroo asks and Bokuto shakes his head.

“We tried, but they didn’t know you guys so they weren’t interested.”

“That’s good at least.” Kenma thinks about it. “You think I could ask Yamaguchi to convince him to share whatever Tsukishima gives him to him?”

“Nah, i’d feel bad taking from freckles.” Kuroo shrugs and Kenma thinks about it before he finds he agrees.

“That’s fair.”

“Oooh maybe we could steal it from Tsukki!” Bokuto says, scowl transforming into a smirk. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard!”

Kenma spends the next hour listening to the pair of them come up with more and more ridiculous ideas for stealing from Tsukki that eventually transforms into ideas for an elaborate art heist. He’s not entirely sure where that comes from, but he listens happily anyway.

He finishes before the other two. But it’s not hard given they’re chatting away and not eating much. And when he checks his phone he still has an hour and half to go before he has to go and set up for his stream so he puts his plate aside and carries on listening. A little too tired to remark on any of the ideas. He needed all of his social energy for his stream.

Listening soon turns into just watching though as their conversation happily goes over his head. And he ends up watching Kuroo. Eyes seemingly unable to leave him. He looks tired, with slight bags under his eyes that Kenma thinks are from his travelling the day before. But despite that he’s still radiating happiness, and he practically glows whenever he catches Kenma’s eye through the screen. Kenma wants to reach out and mess up his hair even more, just to see that stupid smug grin of his.

Really, he was pathetic. But with the way Kuroo grins at him, or grins at the screen when he thinks Kenma’s attention is on his phone, he knows they’re at least pathetic together.

“I’m gonna go.” He says eventually. “I’ve got to stream.”

“Alright.” Kuroo answers and Bokuto waves.

“Bye Kenma!”

“Bye Bokuto. See you tomorrow Kuro.”

“See you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you.” Kenma clicks the call off, certain his face is bright red. He knows Bokuto wouldn’t tease about it. He was definitely worse with Akaashi. But still. Showing emotions like that in front of people was weird. Hopefully he’d get used to it. He wanted to, for Kuroo’s sake.

Getting up, he puts all his dishes in the sink. Making himself another coffee in his travel mug so he doesn’t have to get up mid-stream to make himself another warm one and sets everything up. It’s nice being early to this, and he reads through the comments of people who are already waiting.

As he reads through them, he’s surprised to see a new name. Or well, one that stands out anyway given it’s all caps and Kenma groans out loud when he recognises it as he puts his headphones on.  
  


_BOKTUOWL: KENNMAAAAAA HURRY UP WE WANT TO WATCH AND EAT AT THE SAME TIME_  
  


There’s a few replies to the message and most are confused, so he sends a quick one to his mods in their private chat letting them know that he knew the guy with the capslock and to leave him be.

He starts the stream early just so he can try and stop Bokuto from putting any nonsense into the chat.

“Hey guys.” He waves a little. “I have friends in the chat today. Don’t mind his idiocy.”  
  


_BOKUTOWL: I RESENT THAT!!! I AM DELIGHT_  
  


Kenma actually snorts when he reads the comment. Making sure his switch is plugged in properly as the loading screen comes up.

“Today though, I am here for you guys. And not my idiot friends. So how are we all? Bokuto, or Kuroo if you embarrass me I swear i’ll get the mods to ban you.”

There’s a flood of messages commenting on his apparent show of outright emotion. As well as a few mentioning Bokuto to ask him questions that he enthusiastically replies too. Kenma really didn’t want to have to check his socials tonight.

“Anyway.” He sighs. “Let’s continue playing this. I still have to finish decorating. And i’ve already downloaded the new update so we’ll see what that has in store for us. I hope it’s more of the furniture from new leaf.”

It isn’t. But Bokuto and Kuroo comment enough stupid shit that makes up for his disappointment. They’re entertaining the chat more than he is. Or he assumes they are given how quickly the chat is actually flying by. And sometimes someone will pin one of their messages.  
If the messages are from Kuroo, they’re comments about the game itself. Comments Kuroo would normally given if he was sitting with Kenma. Like whether or not to put the lighthouse at the front of the island or at the back, or which villager to eventually kick out. And Kenma answers these occasionally. Normally with just a, “sure Kuroo.’ or a “Kuroo no, don’t be an idiot.”

If they’re from Bokuto they’re all over the place. Although he doesn’t think he catches any about the game itself. Instead he’s asking the others about what they’re up to and why they like watching Kenma. A comment that Kenma had actively frowned and blushed at at the rush of positive messages that had followed that one. Or he’s giving out random facts, just ones he knows off the top of his head.

It’s a good distraction. And by the time the stream is winding down, Kenma can feel himself fighting a smile.

“That’s it for tonight guys. I think I need to have a talk with some friends about crashing my streams. Remember, my newest undertale video will be up tomorrow afternoon. I’ll see you all next thursday.”

He lets out a massive sigh when he’s sure the camera and microphone are off and the stream is definitely ended. That had been fun, but with the extra pressure of having to watch what Bokuto and Kuroo were doing, he needed to go to bed straight away. Grabbing his phone, he gets up. Wincing when his bones crack as he texts both alpha’s as he gets ready for bed.  
  


_Own: Bokuto I will murder you in your sleep if you do that again_

_Bokuto: :( Love you kenmaaaa_

_Own: >:(_

_Own: …… :|_

_Bokuto: :( :( :(_

_Own: Just please don’t do it again_

_Bokuto: Okay :(_

_Own: :)_

_Bokuto: :D :D :D :D :D_  
  


He puts his phone away until he’s finished brushing his teeth and climbs into bed. Making sure he’s snuggled up properly as he texts Kuroo.  
  


_Own: Please don’t do that again_

_Kuro: Sorry, Bokuto wanted to watch you stream_

_Kuro: ….. You were very cute if that helps?_

_Own: It doesnt, just dont do it again alright? Im already in bed im so worn out_

_Kuro: im sorry, do you need me to do anything?_  
  


He wasn’t angry. Just drained after all of that. So he takes the apology, knowing Kuroo and Bokuto didn’t mean anything by it. And, he’s tired enough now that his filter has sort of gone out the window when he thinks of his reply.  
  


_Own: dont fucking say anything_

_Own: but will you call me and chat to me till im asleep?_  
  


Kuroo answers him by ringing.

“Hey kitten.”

“Gross.” There’s no heat behind it, and Kuroo chuckles. Although it’s quiet, much like his voice is. Bokuto must be in bed too.

“You want me to chat till you sleep?”

Kenma hums. “”M tired.”

“I can hear that. You in bed?”

“Yeah. It’s-” He cuts himself off with a yawn. “Weird without you here.”

“I know.” There’s rustling from the other end. Probably him getting comfortable too and Kenma imagines the blanket around him is Kuroo’s arms. “But i’ll be home tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” He trails off and there’s silence for a minute before Kuroo starts talking again.

“I’m glad you’re not fond of the beach. Because if you’d come with me you’d know how fucking badly I got beaten in every damn game.”

“Then what’s the point of you telling me?” How words are slurring with sleep, and he hears Kuroo’s fondness in his next words.

“Can’t keep anything from you. I got beaten a fuck tonne. I should try and get back to the gym or something.”

“Nah.”

“Yeah, guess I don’t have a lot of time. Maybe i’ll get back into running in the mornings. Although I promise I won't drag you along this time.”

Kenma hums happily.

“MSBY are nice though. Although you’d hate how loud they are. They’re worse than Nekoma ever was. And that’s saying something.” He chuckles, and Kenma smiles at the sound.

“Still loud.”

“Yeah. And hey, I thought you were sleeping. You don’t have to answer.”

“Want to.”

“Sleep.” Kenma makes a disgruntled noise at that and he laughs again.

“Alright, let me talk about something that’ll bore you into it.”

Kenma falls asleep a few seconds into his detailed explanation on how the scent suppressor patches work from a hormone perspective. A stupid smile on his face.  
  


-

  
He’s ready for Kuroo to come home the next day. And by that he means he’s actually expecting it. He’d slept in until just before lunchtime. And before he had opened his eyes properly he was grabbing his laptop from where he’d stashed it under his bed to upload his undertale video. While that had started he had grabbed some coffee and text Kuroo back as he had woken up.  
  


_Kuro: G’night kitten, love you <3_

_Kuro: Morning! cant wait to get home today!_  
  


Kenma had just shaken his head and texted something deadpan back before forcing himself up to grab a quick snack before he had to film.

It’s a little bit of a rush job. But he’s finished by the time there’s a knock on the door early in the evening so he can’t mind too much.

“It’s unlocked!” He calls, closing the video he’d been watching and shutting his laptop down as the door clicks and as it does, he smells the sharp scent of Kuroo. “Kuro?”

Kuroo doesn’t say anything when he comes into the room and shuts the door behind himself. He just face-plants into Kenma’s chest, not even bothering to take his coat or shoes off. Huffing quietly as he curls up. Kenma tilts his head, wrapping his arms around the alpha. Still a bit hesitant. But this wasn’t the welcome he expected with Kuroo coming home after the last few days away. “Dogshit called me out in front of the entire fucking team before we left.” Kuroo mutters after a few beats of silence.

“What?”

“Yeah. For wednesday. Everyone was on my side but.” He trails off, and Kenma waits for him to continue. He’d kill him. He’d go to Kuroo’s work and stab him or something. “It did not feel good.”

Kenma doesn’t know what to say. Instead, he just runs his hands through Kuroo’s hair as the others breathing slowly slows to something less panicked. Once he’s there, they stay in silence for a little while longer as Kenma thinks.

“Hey I know it’s not technically date night.” Kenma mutters. “But we didn’t go out on Wednesday. So do you want to go to our usual place tonight?” He waits a beat, running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair some more. “To cheer you up. Maybe?”

Kuroo is silent for a few seconds before he nods. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Alright. You can complain to me the entire time.”

“Thanks. I was planning on it.”

“I know. Not get up. Change into something less stuffy.” Kenma pushes at him slightly.

“Yes boss.” Kuroo get’s up with a cracking stretch that Kenma winces at, ducking down briefly to press a kiss to Kenma’s mouth, seeming to relax even further at the contact before he’s going into his bedroom to change and hopefully wash up a little.

Standing too, Kenma stretches. Although his back doesn’t crack horribly like Kuroo’s does. Looking down at himself, he decides that sweatpants probably aren’t the way to go so he heads to his room too. Changing into jeans although he keeps his t-shirt and giant hoodie on. Grabbing his phone and keys he shoves them in his pockets and goes to the bathroom, grabbing a scent repression patch that he shoves on his arm. Just in case.

“You nearly ready?” He calls into the apartment and hears a thump before Kuroo sticks his head around his own door with a grin.

“Gimme a minute.”

“I’ll leave without you if you don’t hurry.”

“I’m coming!” Another thump, and Kenma shakes his head as he puts his sneakers on. Staying in the little porch area as he waits. There’s another thump and he turns, eyes widening when he sees how nice Kuroo is dressed.

He’s in a soft green sweater layered over a white shirt. Although it looks softer than his work shirts. And he’s wearing the tight blank skinny jeans that he knows make his butt look good. He’s got his glasses on too, which means his eyes much be tired or he’s got a headache. And that bit of knowledge get’s Kenma to stop staring and mentally drooling.

“We don’t have to go if you’re tired.”

“What?” Kuroo stops, smirk falling from his face in his confusion.

“Your glasses.” Kenma points half heartedly. “You only wear them when you’re tired or you’ve got a headache.”

“Oh.” Kuroo stops, hands going to shove into his pockets as a blush starts on the tips of his ears. “No, I uh. They look good with this outfit so...” He shrugs. And Kenma can’t help his own smirk.

“Dork. Do you need me to change?”

“No.” Kuroo shakes his head. “I like you wearing my clothes.”

“What?”

“The t-shirt and hoodie are mine. Did you not realise?”

“No.” Kenma feels his face heat. “The t-shirt fits me.”

“Yeah ‘cause it’s one from when I was like sixteen-”

“Shut up i’m changing-”

“No! Your jeans look good too, don't change! C’mon you smell like me it makes me happy!”

Kuroo catches him around the waist as he goes to march into his bedroom, swinging him a little. “Don’t change c’mon-”

“Fine fine, put me down.” Kuroo lets him go with a kiss to his temple.

“Let’s go. You got the keys?”

Kenma takes them out to shake them and Kuroo grins, slipping on his shoes before leading them out to the car.

Kenma goes to his cat cafe game again, hoping they’re early enough that the palace won’t be packed. He hadn’t thought of that when he suggested it. But Kuroo was looking a decent bit more relaxed than he had been when he had come in. And he was grinning widely as they sped through the streets. So no matter how busy, it would be worth it.

“You gonna complain now, or wait till we sit?” He asks, looking out the corner of his eye at Kuroo who rolls his eyes.

“I’ll leave you to your game for a bit.”

Kenma hums. But he does reach out to pat Kuroo’s head in thanks. Letting it happen when Kuroo links their fingers together when he pulls away. Letting their joined hands rest on Kuroo’s thigh.

He couldn’t believe he got to do this. Actually enjoy the casual affection and intimacy. So he stays quiet and basks in it as he goes about feeding all his cats and filling coffee and snack orders until they’re at their place.

Kuroo goes back to holding his hand when they get out of the car, swinging their hands slightly as they walk to the door and he doesn’t let go as he opens it and steps in, pulling Kenma behind him.

Kenma lets himself be pulled. Happily stepping into the warmth of the restaurant pub hybrid as he adjusts to the soft lighting. Kuroo squeezes his hand when the door shuts, turning to him with a smile as they wait for someone to seat them. Almost bouncing on his toes.

“Is this the first part of your courting thing or something?” He whispers, leaning towards Kuroo a bit but Kuroo shakes his head.

“Nah. I’ve still got stuff to plan for that. Give me another week. But this is technically our first date! Sue me for being giddy about it.”

“I’ll sue and get the flat.” He drawls. “And your cactus.”

Kuroo pouts, and then looks as if he’s thinking about it. “Do I still get to live with you?”

Kenma snorts. “Obviously.”

“Then that’s fine.”

“Good. My lawyers will be in touch within three to four weeks.”

“Looking forward to it.”

They’re interrupted by Saeko coughing at the host podium. Although she’s smirking at them. Very much like a cat who's got the cream as she looks at their joined hands.

“How is my favourite couple on this surprising friday evening?” See asks, eyes lighting up with mischief and Kenma makes a point to look upwards in despair as Kuroo bounces on his toes.

“Very good actually. You happen to have a booth free?”

“Only if you give me details.” She points at them with her pen even as she starts leading them over to where they usually sit and Kuroo nods.

“Done.”

“He just wants to show off.” Kenma snarks as he sits down. Smiling a little when Saeko laughs.

“Hey, i’d want to too. And I deserve all the details after watching you both pine after each other for years. Your usual yeah?”

“Yeah.” He and Kuroo chorus and then Kenma grimaces as Kuroo laughs, delighted.

Saeko laughs too. “I’ll put the order in then you need to tell me everything.”

“Even though you’re busy.” Kenma snarks as he looks around the slowly filling space, although there’s no heat.

“They can wait. This is important. I’ll be back.” She cackles, and goes off into the fray. Leaving them to it.

“Urg.” Kenma drops his head to the table with an audible groan. He should have expected this. But he hadn’t. Much like how he hadn’t expected the busyness even though he should have. There’s people everywhere. And he starts to tilt his head to be nosey and have a peek at who was in before Kuroo rests his hand in his hair. Scritching at his scalp.

Instead of looking, Kenma shifts his head into the contact. Moving his arms to worm them under his head so he can rest comfortably on them as kuroo continues to play with his hair. Under the table, Kuroo’s foot sneaks out to tap against his own and Kenma catches his wandering foot between the two of his. Surprisingly, he enjoyed the teasing contact when it came from Kuroo and not some random asshole alphas.

Figures.

“You’re so fucking cute.” He hears Kuroo mutter when he tilts his head even further into the contact, finding it soothing as he focuses on that and now the slowly rising noise level. And he worms his hand out of his sleeves to flip him off. Smirking to himself at Kuroo’s gasp and then inevitable chuckle.

“Here we go boys.” Saeko comes over, putting the drink tray down. “Now. Tell me everything.”

“Urg. Kuroo is officially a sap.” Kenma rolls his eyes as he sits up, taking his drink. And he rolls them again pointedly when Kuroo nods proudly.

“I missed him so much I got out of work early to get on a train for like five hours and confessed as soon as I got home.”

“Saps.” Saeko laughs. “That’s cute though. Did you cry Kenma?”

“No.” Kenma knows he’s bright red and ducks back behind his hair, this was embarrassing. It was one thing that Kuroo knew, never mind anyone else. “I think I shoved him.”

He doesn’t know how he’s not going to combust when he tells Hinata.

“He hit me!” Kuroo laughs. “And then confessed right back.”

“Well that makes sense.” Saeko smirks. “I wouldn’t expect it any other way.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo smiles over him, sappy as anything and Kenma huffs.

“Stop it. I refuse to be that couple.”

“Hate to break it to you boys, but you were already that couple.” Saeko points out. “You guys have always been cute.”

Kenma wants to die on the fucking spot and slips down his seat. Hands going to cover his face. “I’m going to die.”

“Aww babe.” Kuroo smirks and Kenma kicks him under the table. “Saeko you’ve killed him.”

She cackles. “Alright I get the hint. I’ll leave you two to it. Sal’l kill me anyway if I don’t start serving.” She leaves with a wink and Kuroo laughs. Pouring his tea.

“You okay?” He asks once she’s gone and Kenma shrugs.

“I think i’m going to die of embarrassment.” He sighs, sitting up properly. “Not from you. But, being seen.”

“I do know you hate being seen.” Kuroo hums. Looking over his cup. “And don’t worry I know what you meant.”

“Good.” Kenma reaches out for his drink, taking a sip as he twines their legs together under the table. Relishing in Kuroo’s surprised squeak and subsequent blush. “You okay there?” He teases.

“Fine.” Kuroo squeaks and then clears his throat. “Fine.”

Kenma just grins around the lip of his bottle. “You want to tell me about dogshit?”

“Urg yes.” Kuroo sighs, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. “We were just outside the hotel waiting for our ride to the train station. And Bokuto said something. I think he mentioned me being overly excited cause I was seeing you. And he just went off.”

Kenma watches as Kuroo sighs, frown turning into a scowl. “He started saying I was irresponsible for leaving and not cut out for the job. He said that the chief should fire me on the spot for being so stupid. And that I only got the job ‘cause I was an alpha anyway and it wasn’t fair.” He scrubs his hand through his hair.

Kenma makes a small noise encouraging noise to go on when he’s silent for a minute.

“Said he deserved my position or something. And then he started saying you weren’t even worth going to see anyway. He must have seen my lock-screen or whatever and put two and two together. Bo stepped in then before I could do anything and then the bastard started posturing. He stepped right up, chest puffed and everything. Started poking me in the chest before someone dragged him off.

“Wow he’s got a complex.” Kenma whistles and Kuroo sinks back into his seat, tilting his head back as his eyes close.

“He fucking does. I wasn’t truly angry until he mentioned you.”

“Want me to go and stab him?” He offers, and that get’s Kuroo to look up. Eyes wide for a second before he’s laughing.

“Please do. But uh, I think chief’s gonna be looking for a new assistant so you’ll probably have to go looking.”

“Well now that’s a bit too much effort.” Kenma shrugs, just to get Kuroo to laugh again and he does. “Guess you’ll have to settle for keeping your job and getting together with me despite your stupid idea.”

Kuroo sits back up then sharply with a smirk that he can’t keep on his face for long as it changes to a soft grin.

“Totally worth it for that last point.”

Kenma rolls his eyes but smiles back, taking another drink as he tilts his head. “What’s your lock-screen?” He never really went on Kuroo’s for apart from turning alarms off sometimes. And he was always too tired or half asleep when he did that so he never paid attention.

“Oh. Uh. This. It’s been this for a while.” Kuroo sheepishly gets his phone out and clicks it on, tilting it so Kenma can see the screen.

It’s a picture of them in bed. Kuroo was awake, taking the picture as Kenma curled up on his chest, blankets pulled up to his chin as he looked like he was nuzzling under Kuroo’s chin. He’s fast asleep, and Kuroo’s nose is buried into his hair. Eyes closed happily with a hint of a smile peeking out from where his face isn’t completely mashed into Kenma’s hair. The hand not holding his phone is curled around Kenma’s shoulder, large hand holding him close.

Kenma’s stomach flips when he sees it. Swallowing down his mixture of embarrassment and overwhelming affection, he speaks. Looking up from the screen. “When did you even take that?”

“Ages ago? This year though. I just. You looked too cute, i’m hopeless.”

“You’re pathetic.” Kenma gestures with his bottle, and all Kuroo does is smirk at him. Probably because of the bright red blush that must be spreading across Kenma’s face at the gesture.

“You love me.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“I will. Because I know you do.”

“Drink your tea.” He mutters. Before adding quietly. “Love you too.”

Kuroo kicks him gently under the table, smirking over his drink because he knows how flustered he’s left Kenma.

“Fuck off.” He grouses.

“Nah you’re stuck with me.”

“I asked for this.” Kenma groans and Kuroo chuckles.

“Yeah you did. No take-backsies.”

“Nah. I wouldn’t want to.” He takes a pointed sip of his drink as Kuroo splutters. Sticking his tongue out when Kuroo shoots him a look, looking out into the room to people watch as Kuroo gets himself together.

It’s busier tonight. And he’s especially glad that they managed to snag a booth, or even a table as more people pile in. Bell above the door seemingly going non-stop as people come in and out. Some for drinks, others for food. There’s a few groups that are straight out from work. And Kenma can’t smell as many designations this time despite it being busier, probably because of that given a lot of people wore the suppressant patches to work.

There’s a mix of people here though. And a few people on dates from what he can see. Like last time, there’s an alpha and omega couple. Seated side by side as the alpha fed the omega bites from their plate occasionally and Kenma inwardly shudders. He was glad Kuroo wouldn’t expect that from him. That was too sappy for him.

Kuroo follows his eye-line when Kenma makes a small noise of discomfort at the display and then makes one himself. “Thought I was bad.”

“It’s okay for them but-” Kenma shudders. “Glad we’re not like that.”

“Can’t believe that i’m saying the same thing.” Kuroo shakes his head. “I’ll just stick to footsie.”

“If you talk about it i’ll stop.” Kenma warns, and Kuroo rolls his eyes with an indulgent grin.

“Fine fine. Oh, Saeko thanks!” Saeko comes back to drop their food off. Leaving with another wink as she’s called to another table and a cryptic- “there’s more coming.”

“What’s that supposed to mean do you think?” Kuroo asks, mouth already full of food. And Kenma shrugs.

“I have no idea.”

He plays his cat cafe game as he eats. Content to eat int he quiet as his legs tangle with Kuroo’s under the table. Kuroo’s on his own phone. Nose buried in something. And this is nice, it’s familiar. Them both eating quietly here, doing their own separate things but very much together.

He’s content until he hears a click and looks up. Scowling heavily when he sees Kuroo with his phone pointed at him, guiltily smiling from behind it as he’d obviously just taken a picture.

“You’re so cute I couldn’t help myself.”

“If you put it anywhere i’ll gut you.”

“That’s fair.”

Kenma sighs, picking his own phone up and Kuroo goes back to his food, smiling to himself as he apparently looks over his multiple photos and to get back at him, Kenma takes a few photos of him while he’s distracted. He thankfully doesn’t notice, and he goes back to his game smiling inwardly. He’d show Kuroo later just to see his shocked face, and then hopefully get kissed for his sappiness. He’d definitely get that reaction, and he definitely looks forward to it.

They carry on eating quietly until they’ve finished. And this time, Kenma is thankful nobody comes up to them like they had last time, despite the higher number of people. He’s not sure how he’d react if somebody came to proposition Kuroo at this point. He’d probably shrink into himself again, and he’s not sure he wouldn’t combust from what Kuroo would say. Because he would definitely say something, probably would reach over to grab Kenma’s hand and be overly polite until the person left.

Kenma couldn’t be bothered with that.

“What are you in your head about?” Kuroo shakes him out of his thoughts and Kenma shrugs.

“Just about what happened when we were here last.” He waves off. Not really wanting to bring it up and Kuroo seems to get it. Nodding.

“I’ll ask later.”

“Maybe i’ll reply later.”

“I’m counting on it.”

“Didn’t know you could count past three.”

“Kenma you wound me!”

“Are you guys done flirting? I need to give you this.” They both look up from their teasing to find Saeko standing by their table. Two plates in hand. “It’s cake. On us. For being such loyal customers and to celebrate finally getting your heads out your asses.”

She smirks, and it grows even wider when Kenma reaches out automatically for the desert. “Thank you.”

“Kenma don’t accept it! That’s smug bastard cake!”

“Cake is cake.” Kenma brings the plate closer. “If you don’t want it-” And reaches out for the second plate before Kuroo takes it first. Grumbling to himself as Kenma and Saeko laugh. Although Kenma’s is a lot quieter.

“Assholes.” Saeko says, and it’s definitely fond. “Find me for the bill once you’ve done.”

“Thank you.” Kenma nods and smiles, getting a large sunny one back as she swans off.

“Bastard cake.” Kuroo is muttering, even as he’s stuffing his face with it and Kenma giggles. Which he thinks is Kuroo’s true goal as he looks up and grins.

“Whatever.” Kenma rolls his eyes. Tucking into his own slice. Kuroo looks good like this. Smug yet affectionate. Almost glowing with happiness as he looks at Kenma. Eyes soft, despite his smirk.

Kenma smiles over at him. He was absolutely hopeless for Kuroo. And now that he’s allowed to feel this way, it only makes his feelings stronger. He doesn’t have to push them away either, so it’s a bit overwhelming to feel everything. But with his legs currently trapped between Kuroo’s own, and Kuroo’s eyes on him. He knows it’s worth it.

Once they’ve finished up, Kuroo gets the bill. Smacking Kenma’s hand away when he goes to grab his card from his phone case.

“I want to pay for the first date.” He mutters and Kenma shrugs.

“Well I mean, if you want?”

“I do want.”

“Alright then.” He waits until Kuroo’s finished, ignoring Saeko’s wolf whistles on the way out. Hand finding Kuroo’s again even though it’s only a little ways to the car.

Adorably and only vaguely infuriatingly, Kuroo opens his door for him, waiting until he’s climbed in and buckled up to shut the door and run around to his own side.

“Idiot.” Kenma says as soon as he slides in. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Kuroo smirks. “Gotta be te perfect gentleman on our first date.”

“Please don’t ever be one of those.” kenma blanches and Kuroo chortles.

“You know me too well.”

Kenma takes his scent patch off as Kuroo starts the car, shoving it in his pocket to throw out later. And he doesn’t miss the deep inhale from Kuroo as he starts to drive.

“You okay there?” He looks over, tilting his head even as he unlocks his phone.

“Oh, yeah just. It’s nice, your scent. Couldn’t smell it ‘cause of the patch, so...” He shrugs, a little embarrassed. And to make him feel better Kenma inhales deeply too. Snorting when the smell only gets stronger with the gesture.

“Love you, you massive sappy bastard.”

“Love you too.”

They share a helpless grin before Kuroo reaches over, taking Kenma’s hand and resting it on Kenma’s thigh as Kenma gets his phone out and goes back to his game with his free hand as he tangles their fingers together.

Settling in for the ride, it takes him a few minutes to realise Kuroo is just riding around aimlessly. And he smiles to himself as Kuroo starts humming to the radio again. It’s familiar, this routine. And the comfort he feels warms him to his core as he pays more attention to Kuroo’s off-key humming and the feeling of his hand in his over his game.

Every now and then Kuroo will squeeze his hand, grinning at him when Kenma looks up to catch his eye before his eyes go back to the road. Kenma leans back, letting himself be wrapped in Kuroo’s scent and attention. Happy that they’re finally here. It had taken a long time, far too long. But he never thought they’d get here. And he’s very glad they finally are.

Absently, he picks their hands up to kiss Kuroo’s knuckles. And focuses on him for the rest of the ride.

He was happy and safe and loved. With Kuroo by his side. And no matter how sappy either of them got, it would always be worth it. Everything with Kuroo was worth it. Always had, and definitely now, always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay maybe I want to write more in this world..... I want to write that sleepover! So if anyones interested let me know :)


End file.
